True Amazing Spiderman complete saga
by Soundwave-82
Summary: I have decided that from now on when I add new characters to these True Amazing Spiderman I'm not bothering to follow the 198 rule for the mutants population so magento and other have their powers still please provide me with feedback on this idea?
1. A different Ending

Spiderman One More Day

A Different Ending

Aunt May's hospital room

Peter Parker wore his black costume and sat at his Aunt May's bedside, holding her hand and looking at Mary Jane Watson who is fast asleep in the corner of the room. They have agreed to spend the last few minutes together before going to meet Mephitso.

"It's my fault you're here. If I hadn't unmasked you, you'd still be here. I have to do this," he said. Then Peter felt something inside the room other than him, Aunt May and Mary Jane and turned to see his Uncle Ben standing there with Gwen Stacey and Death himself.

"Uncle Ben, I'm so glad to see you. It's my fault you died." said Peter, looking at his uncle, while also noticing the clock had stopped.

"What are you talking about Peter? You weren't the one that shot me; you didn't put the weapon into the young man's hand, or even cause him to have money problems. Besides Peter, it was my time to go. Now I'm here to tell you that it's May's time to go. Please don't give up your marriage to save her. She would rather you live happily with Mary Jane Watson and your daughter May," said Ben.

"May's dead. She died before she was even born," said Peter, glancing at Death, who only shook his head as if to say he was wrong.

"She's alive?" he asked with a smile on his face. Then he turned his attention to another matter. "Gwen, I'm sorry you died at my hands. If I wasn't Spider-Man, you would have been alive and we could've lived together. That's what I was shown by the Scarlet Witch. You're my true love," he said, eyes beginning to water.

"No, Peter. I could never be your true love. It's true, you did love me, and I loved you very much," she smiled at him. "But your heart belongs to Mary Jane and her heart belongs to you. You and she are meant to be together and you will always be. I'm sorry for what I put you through with my children. I didn't want them to hurt you."

"But Doctor Strange said I cheated and that this is my punishment," he said, looking at Death once again.

"This was not your time to go. I shall return for you on your 80th birthday and that is when you will die as will Mary Jane. You are destined to have four grandchildren, but tonight I have come to take May Parker. It is her time to go," said Death

"Please Peter, let Aunt May rejoin me. Death brought me here to change your mind. You can't cheat death. Mephisto always double-crosses people. Don't expect his deal to be fair," said Ben as he faded away into thin air.

"Peter, please tell my cousins Paul and Jill that I'm not upset about dying. I get to be with my dad, and I get to see you and Mary Jane. I'll be waiting for you. And Harry knows he's happy to have been your friend and he wants your forgiveness," Gwen said.

Peter nodded. "I forgive him."

She disappeared in the same fashion as Uncle Ben had and the entire scene faded away.

Peter woke up in the hospital and saw only five minutes had past. He walked over to Mary Jane and kissed her on the lips, waking her up.

She smiled when she saw him.

"Let's go tell Mephisto our answer," he said.

Mary Jane nodded and they made their way to the roof of the hospital.

Roof of Hospital

New York City

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Parker." Mephisto looked at them, "About my deal to save the live of May Parker. All you have to give me is your marriage and she lives."

"I," Peter Parker looked at Mary Jane quickly and then turned to Mephisto. "Decline your offer."

"You would let her die so you can stay married? What do you say Mrs. Parker? Do you agree with your husband that you don't want to give up your marriage to save his aunt? I can make you famous and rich. I'll let you be with your daughter again. All I ask is your marriage, Mrs. Parker."

"Like Peter said, we decline. I already have what I want in my life. A loving husband. And I may have lost my daughter, but our love is still strong," Mary Jane responded.

Mephisto looked to the figure standing behind them. The figure of Ghost Rider.

"They've turned you down, Mephisto. Leave or face me," he threatened, taking the chain from around his chest and slowly beginning to spin it around in a circle.

Mephisto twisted his face into a snarl. "You have doomed your aunt to an early death. You shall forever be blamed for letting her die. I have put a curse on you, Peter Parker. By day, you two will love each other, but by night you will be cursed to never have anymore children."

But his spell failed and he saw Death standing in front of Mary Jane and Peter.

Death pointed his scythe at Mephisto. "Leave now, demon, or I'll be collecting your soul personnel. You are to stay out of the Parker life. If you so much as go anywhere near them, you will face my wrath and that of god."

"No impostor will tell me what I can and can't do. I will have the Parkers' souls," said Mephisto.

"No you won't. They'll both be in Valhalla after they die. I can see their true future and your future will ends with you," said Death.

"Death, why did you interfere with my plans? I already had him willing to sell me his perfect live to save his aunt. I would have been able to get Mary Jane Watson to sell her soul so that she could remember their marriage!" said Mephisto angrily.

"There are always repercussions to your actions. You messed with Johnny Blaze and all those other people. So I decided to tell Peter Parker that it was May's time to go by bringing the one person that could influence him. His uncle Ben Parker. Payback's a bitch," said Death

Mephisto just laughed. "Oh please, Death. You really think you can ever stop me from coming back to this realm and collecting their lives in exchange for their daughter's life?"

"I say not, demon. Their daughter is alive because I have not collected her soul."

"May's alive? My daughter is alive?" Mary Jane was overcome with joy.

"Fine, but you can't watch over them all the time, Death. Villains will come after him and his wife and soon as Parker fears for their safety, he'll sell his soul to save her or she'll do the same for him," said Mephisto.

"I don't foresee that a deal has already made to protect their souls. Peter Parker is always set to go to Valhalla and his wife will soon be joining him. Their future is set in stone and you are forbidden to interfere with it," Death said confidently.

"This is a lie. I have made no such offer to anyone. Are you Loki, god of trickery?" asked Mephisto.

"No. I am Death, the Reaper of Souls. I'm the one that made this offer to two such people that love eternal has bidden their hearts together and forever."

"No mortal has made this request. Only someone more powerful than me can do that," said Mephisto.

"Correct. No mortal has made this request, but I have been sent on behalf of the one man that can make this offer. He is Eternal," said Death and raised his blade, banged it on the floor and in a blinding flash the one man that made the request stood in front of death. It was Thor.

"That's impossible," Mephisto cried.

"Leave demon, or I'll slay you," said Thor holding his hammer threateningly.

Mephisto unhappy agreed to disappear as Thor then vanished to Asgard, leaving Death with the two Parkers.

"Why did you help us?" asked Peter.

"Because I must always collect a soul, and that soul is your aunt's. It is her time. That is why I have come for her. I will take her to heaven to be with her family. Plus, it gave me a chance to mess with Mephisto's head," said Death and removed his hood to reveal the face of Ben Parker.

"Uncle Ben," said Peter in amazement.

"No, it's just a form I have decided to use to collect Aunt May's soul. You should spend the last two hours at her bed. I will return then for her soul," said Death, who then faded away.

Two hours later

Aunt May Hospital room

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson stood arm in arm watching Aunt May as she took her final few breaths.

"Goodbye, Aunt May. I love you so much," said Peter.

"We'll miss you, May," said Mary Jane.

Peter looked out the window to see Death standing there with spiritual forms of his Uncle Ben, his parents, Richard and Mary, Aunt May, and Mary Jane mother. They vanished as Peter looked away.

A week later

Peter and Mary Jane watched as May's casket was buried. Peter looked around to see news reporters, J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, and a new news reporter Lilly Cooper.

"See Jameson, that's what happens when a hero is unmasked. He puts his whole family in danger. This Superhero Registration Act is unfair. It forced Peter to be unmasked and his aunt got killed," said Robbie.

He walked over to Peter and Mary Jane and offered his sympathy.

"Peter, I always knew you were meant for great things," he said.

"How long have you known I was Spider-Man, Robbie?" asked Peter.

"Ever since you started taking photos of Spider-Man and that other papers couldn't get great photos like you could," said Robbie.

J. Jonah Jameson walked over to them with Lily Cooper following him.

"Parker, thank you for saving my son. I was just two stubborn. Spider-Man is a hero and I'm going to help you. My boy, how would you like to spend sometime as my guest until you decide what you want to do," he said.

"Who are you and what have you done with J. Jonah Jameson?" Peter asked sarcastically. "It's ok JJ, we'll take care of ourselves. We don't want to get you in trouble." said Peter.

"You know you have a friend that will help you out," Robbie shook Peter's hand.

"Thanks Robbie," said Peter, and then he and Mary Jane left the graveyard.


	2. A New Start a New Friend

Spiderman Runaway

Issue 1: A New Start a New Friend

10:00 Hours

Train station

Bronx, New York City

Peter Parker is sat on a train station bench looking at the clock while Mary Jane Watson Parker is sleep with a head resting on his leg and he has a hand resting on her

"I love you MJ very much" he said strokes hair and out of her face and leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek

"Hum I love you too Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

"I thought you were a sleep MJ" said Peter Parker

"I was pretending Tiger what time is our train" said Mary Jane Watson sitting up and lay her head on Peter shoulder and he places his arm around her and they see that their train arrives at the platform

"Time to go MJ" said Peter Parker

"I'm looking forward to seeing my sister again we have spoken since my mother died she agreed to lets us stay with her" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

"We shouldn't it could put her at risk form SHIELD and the Criminals I have put away" said Peter Parker

"She fine by it Peter she family" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

Peter Parker Spider-sense goes off as a SHIELD transport hovers over the train station and team of six SHIELD agents moved towards Peter Parker location

"Don't move Parkers you are surrounded you will surrender to us or we will be forced to use force" said one of the SHIELD agent they trained their weapons Peter Parker/Spiderman

"Leave my wife out of this she has nothing to do with this" Peter Parker and raised his hands to surrender to the SHIELD forces and trained

"I'm afraid we have orders to take both of you in for breaking the law for joining the Anti-registration and your wife for helping with your escapes

"I won't let you harm my wife MJ get out of here" said Peter Parker

"No I won't leave you Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

"Please MJ I don't want you to get harmed" said Peter Parker

Just then Peter Parker Spider-sense goes off that when Rhino mechanical suit just like stormed through the Train station charges towards Peter Parker there is a little girl in his path Peter Parker web swing towards the little girl and got to her in time

"Are you ok?" said Peter Parker

"Thanks Spiderman you saved me" said the little girl

"Just doing what a hero does" said Peter Parker

The little girl mother ran over to where Peter Parker is and hugs her and little girls looks Peter Parker

"Oh thank god you're safe what were you thinking Tina you could have been really hurt" said the girl's mother

"Its ok mummy Spiderman saved me" said Tina looking at Peter Parker

"Thank you Thank you so much for saving my little girl" said Spiderman

"You're welcome" said Peter Parker

Rhino pick up a bench and throws it towards a group of five college student Peter Parker fires his web shooters and the bench away from them and it smash into pieces

"Hey horn hfead why don't ever put you down always cause destruction" said Peter Parker

"There you are web heads get over here and I'll crush you" said Rhino and he turned towards Peter Parker

"I'm going to crush you like the worm you are" he said and charged towards Peter Parker but he jumps out of the way

"You're going to have to do better than that Horn head I'm not even breaking a sweet" said Peter Parker and dodge every punch Rhino sending towards him Peter Parker jumps onto the back of Rhino

"Now where's the off switch for this thing" he said

"Get off me Web head" said Rhino and slams his back into the wall and this cause Peter Parker to fall off Rhino back

"ouch my back" said Peter Parker and looks up to see Rhino Standing over him and raised his foot above his head

"I'm going to collect that million that Kingpin offering for your head" said Rhino and he is about slam his foot down onto Peter

When a blue beam is fired which send the Rhino flying towards the ticket booth the person managing the ticket booth escapes as Rhino destroys it Peter Parker sits up to see A Hulkbuster armored like suit but this was a black and white coloured and was armed with two Assault rifles his name is Arsenal

"That one millions mine horn head hands off it" said Arsenal speaking with an Irish accent he then aims his guns at Peter Parker

"Who are you an Iron-man reject you just a look Like Tony Lapdog" said Peter Parker

"The Name is Arsenal and it's the last name you going to hear web head" said Arsenal

The six SHIELD agents aimed their weapons at Arsenal trained one weapon from Spiderman and aimed it at the SHIELD agents

"Tell you want why don't maggots go and bother someone else your spoiling all my fun" said Arsenal

"Metahumans, Human or mutant drop the weapons and surrender to SHIELD or we'll be forced to use lethal forces" said one of the SHIELD agents

"Hum let me think about your request and my answer is no not for a million dollars" said Arsenal and fired the weapon at the lead SHIELD agent and he was killed Arsenal opened fire with both weapons Peter Parker dodge every shot SHIELD agents aren't so lucky they are all killed

Peter Parker see that Mary Jane Watson is in the line of fire "looks like I can collect a second part of a million dollars" said Arsenal as he is about to fire Rhino charges him and knocks him flying

"No the money mine I need it to replace my suit you damaged chump" said Rhino and walks towards Arsenal as he gets to his feet he puts the his Assault rifles on his back

"oh it so on horn head" said Arsenal and he traded punches with Rhino as he did with they don't notices Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson Parker have escaped and Arsenal final manages to knock down the Rhino and runs to the direction of the platform and see them get onto a train and the train pulls out of the station

"Oh damn it" said Arsenal and looks at the departure board and leaves the station and saw where the train was going where he would have to go to get his target

"So it looks like I'm going to Pittsburgh then" said Arsenal a second group of SHIELD soldiers arrive and take Rhino into custody looking at the damaged that Arsenal, Peter Parker and Rhino had caused

Train

On route to Pittsburgh

Peter and Mary Jane Watson Parker are sat together in a private carriage cuddled up together

"Who was that guy anyway Peter?" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

"I don't know I just hope we can lose him before we get to Pittsburgh I don't want you sister to get into any trouble with the Government" said Peter Parker

"Don't worry she friends with Christopher Carter CEO of Carter technologies her daughters friends with his sister if I recall she was a mutant before she got depowered anyway he offer us a palace to stay at his penthouse" said Mary Jane Watson Parker and she kissed him passionately on the lips

"It's too dangerous for him to offer us a places to stay we should find a motel instead" said Peter Parker

"I remember my sister tell me that Night-striker is an Anti-registration" said Mary Jane Watson Parker

"How does your sister know Christopher Carter anyway?" said Peter Parker

"I don't really know the details but once we stop talking my sister really turned her life around she applied for a job with Carter Industries and she became good friends with the company owner and his sister and she told him we were coming they offered a places for use to stay" said Mary Jane Watson

Elsewhere

Carter Technologies

Pittsburgh

Christopher Carter who is wearing black sneaking suit/Body armour, and the mask for his custom is sat at the desk holding his dislocated shoulder

"Damn it" he said and his relocated his shoulder and screams in pain as he did it

Just then Louis Carter entered the room and puts a bottle of pain killers on his desk table

"I wish you would stop this Brother going out every night capturing criminals and bring them to justices you're a human not a machine" said Louise Carter

Christopher Carter get up from his desk and walks towards a book case and removed book which opened a secret compartment and takes his custom off to show his back to his sister it was badly cut and scratched and puts a shirt on and then takes his jacket put it and put his suit trousers on.

"Are you listing to me bro" said Louis Carter

"Not really sis I'm the older brother you should listen to me" said Christopher Carter and walks over to his desk and pick up the pill bottle and opened it and took two painkillers and opened a bottle of water and he took the painkillers

"Any news on that Arsenal guy or the Parkers" said Christopher

"No Chris but Detective Storms in the boardroom" said Lauren

"Thank sis tell him I'll be right with him" said Christopher and gets up from his desk and makes his way towards the boardroom it takes him a few minutes to the boardroom. When he enters the board room Christopher Carter see that is Detective Drake Storm he sat at the boardroom table he has his feet on the table crossed legged.

"What can I do for you Detective Storm and get you damn feet of the table?" said Christopher

"Well I'm here to say you are doing excellent work ridding Pittsburgh of Solomon crew and crippling one of my father drug pipelines" said Detective Storm then takes his feet of the table

"You're welcome Detective Storm someone got to act outside the law and that me I still haven't forgot what father did to my family or when he murdered the woman I loved" said Christopher

"I have no father I left his empire when girlfriend got murdered in a gang land shooting you it was even that that you where able to make those recording and those photos you took are excellent but because of this stupid law this Super-hero registration act the drug dealers you caught are demanding you turn yourself in for questioning" said Detective Storm

"No I'm not going to defend my action in arrest any of those criminals scum" said Christopher

"I didn't expect you say yes so I'm not going to ask you again so I'll defend your actions in court as Nightstriker what better way to screw with my father then for him to think that I'm his nemesis" said Detective Storm

"I can't let you do Drake you be putting your life in danger" said Christopher

"Please have the half the polices are well to take your place in court to defend your actions as the criminal empire of Pittsburgh believe that Nightstriker is cop so let them believe it" said Detective Storm and

"Hey Drake any idea while Arsenal was seen in New York City anyway?" said Christopher

"Yeah the Kingpin has offered every criminal, Hitmen, Bounty Hunters and Assassin in world 2 Million if they can kill the Spiderman and his wife" said Detective Drake he turns to leave

"Hey Chris any idea when Gayle going to tell her sister she Violet" said Detective Storm

"I don't know you'll have to ask her" said Christopher he leaves the board room

Train heading towards Pittsburgh

Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson are still cuddled up and are listing to news bulletin coming over a man radio in room next to them

"The wanted criminal Peter Parker AKA Spiderman is still on the run from SHIELD forces and Director Tony Stark for Spiderman Actions during the Civil War between Secret Avengers leaded by the Late Captain America and Tony Stark during an attempted arrest Spiderman battle two Super-powered Villains Alex O'Hare the Rhino was captured thank to SHIELD forces and as the other Arsenal Alias Michael Jordan Philips Jr. former member of the IRA and Skilled weapons expert and mob lieutenant for Solomon Empire Pittsburgh is still on the run and is considered armed and Dangerous " said the female news reporter on radio but its then over to a sports game

"Are you really sure we can put your sister in harm's way?" said Peter still

"Not really Peter but she the only family we have at the moment I don't want to risk Aunt Ann and with Stark increasing searches for us it only a matter of time before we are captured?" said Mary Jane

Back at Carter Technology

Project Labs

Carter Technology building

Christopher Carter entered the project lab to see Tech-Wiz is working on something

"So tell Tech-wiz what have you got for me anyway?" said Christopher

"Well Chris I made some improvement to your Gun Cutters disk they can now slice throw Titanium shut as Arsenal Rail Cannon Rifles which should give you an advantage and second I have also created for you an EMP disk works like the gun Cutters but work cut through them but with weapons with electronic circuits it shut them down completely as well as armoured Suits" said Tech-wiz

"You make excellent weapons Tech-wiz did you remove all serial numbers from our batch of these gun-cutters and these EMP disk Delivery to the military" said Christopher

"yes and I have fitted these with the usually safety feature of acid vial built into the revamp version of G-Cutter and EMP Disk once detonated the acid will destroy all evidence of our involvement and yours sir" said Tech-Wiz

"Keep up the good work Tech-Wiz I'll gives these a test-run tonight" said Christopher

"Sir please don't takes this the wrong way but why don't you registration with SHIELD your skill could help them greatly me personnel I prefer that we work solo" said Tech-Wiz

"I just don't like the idea of using my talents to help Stark capture heroes instead of criminal like Arsenal, Silver Claw, Hypnoses, Breakpoint, Speed-freak, Octane and Justin Solomon Sr. plus every offer criminal in the world" said Christopher Carter

"Sir one question when do you think Gayle will tell her sister about her double life as Violet?" said Tech Wiz

"You should ask her that I think she'll tell her when she ready" said Christopher and he leaves the room and heads for his Penthouse offices

Carter penthouse offices

Christopher Carter sit at his desk and switches on the news to see a hostage report at a bank downtown

"Looks like a hero works never done" said Christopher Carter and walks over to the book case and opens the secret compartment and changes into his costume and puts it on then put his guns into his holster and sword into his back holster, Christopher Carter then something on his throat and then put his mask on

Nightstriker opened a second secret compartment and to reveal a lift and Nightstriker entered it just as Louis Carter entered

"Bro you have a meeting with the mayor of Pittsburgh to discuss a new weapons contract for the Polices forces they are interest in the Stun Staff that Gayle Watson Carter I mean Violet do you or her plan on tell Mrs. Parker 

that her sister a costume superhero and your Zap guns and let's just say you have Rider actually he need you to pay a forty-thousand damages to that bar downtown" said Louis Carter

"Tell him I'm running late traffic is terrible" said Nightstriker

Then when Louis Carter saw the news report on the television and put her hand over mouth and looks in complete shock

"Go get them bro" she said

Bank

Downtown Pittsburgh

Outside the polices have cornered off the scene while on the roof of the bank are three gunmen heavily armoured and armed with Sniper rifles and inside the bank are Six heavily armoured, they have different coloured hockey mask and are heavily armed gunmen have taken over the bank they are armed with FN-P90 PDW Sub Machine gun and also in the bank are twenty-five hostages and they two dead one of these is a hostages and another one is a Bank guard they seriously injured bank employee who was Mary Jane Watson Sister Gayle but her badge said Carter on it

"No anyone else plan on playing the hero get a bullet no good choice" said the lead Gunman

"Marcus you idiot she the sister of Spiderman wife" said one of Gunmen he was wearing Blue & Green hockey mask

"I don't care about him it's Nightstriker you need to worry about him and his Renegades friends Robert" said Marcus he was wearing a red and Black hockey mask

"Why don't we just kill her she a Watson and Kingpin will pay 2 Mill for her?" said a gunman wearing a green mask

"You want to go against Mr. Solomon go right ahead Tony me I'll stick to the bosses plan" said Marcus

Roof of the Bank

One of the gunmen has lifted his hockey and put a cigarette into his mouth and starts to search himself for a lighter and had no luck find it he had his weapon laying up against the wall

"Shawn you got a light buddy?" he asked

Shawn who was wearing a Silver hockey mask just shook his head the other man doesn't see Nightstriker stand behind him and then Nightstriker delivered a knock-out blow to the back of the neck and Shawn fell to the ground.

Nightstriker then pressed a button on his belt that turned him invisible and made his way towards the man looking for lighter

"Jack do you have a light buddy?" he asked

Jack didn't answer

"Must be listing to that IPOD of his" said the gunmen that when he heard the footsteps behind him he turned to see none standing behind him

"Oh come on guys this isn't funny who their" he said

The man turned around to see a fist coming towards him and he smacks him right in the face and is sent flying and is knocked out cold

"Smoking bad for you" said Nightstriker and looks around to see the other gunman aims his rifle at him

"Don't try anything pal or I'll drop right here and know" said Jake

Nightstriker raised his hands above his head the gunman moved closer towards him till the tip of the barrel was in the gut of Nightstriker

"Any last words pal" said Jack

"can't think of any" said Nightstriker and with that Nightstriker grab barrel in one hand and then knocked the gun out of Jack's hand with the other and then smacks the butt of the rifle into the Jack's face which cracked the hockey mask and Nightstriker then smacked the rifle butt into the man stomach which caused to keel over and then Nightstriker uppercut him and knock Jack out

Nightstriker takes the weapon apart and makes his to a skylight and has quick look inside

"Gayle" said Nightstriker as he saw the injured Bank Teller

Nightstriker placed his finger on his left hand and placed it to the side of his mask and pressed

"Scythe I need you to get me the building schematics of this ASAP Gayle is injured inside" he said

"No problem I have them with in the second Bro" said Scythe over the radio they faint sound typing can be heard

"There an access via the vent on your left hand side of your current location" said Scythe

"I'll find I'll take the direct route down Scythe can you tell me how many are inside?" said Nightstriker

"Polices reports say Six but from judging the thermal imaging there's a seven man most likely Fist they seem to work for him" said Scythe

"Right I'll be careful" said Nightstriker

"Could I please talk you out of the direct route try the stealth way less likely of causalities" said Scythe over radio but it's just met with silence as Nightstriker placed small round disk on the skylight

"I so don't get paid enough for this fine don't answer me can have a five thousand pay rise" said Scythe

"Not chance Scythe you get four thousand a mouth like Tech Wiz, Blast, rev. Double, Violet, as well as the other Guardians and the others beside we could join SHIELD and work for them" said Nightstriker

"When do you think Gayle will her sister about her being your wife and your partner or the fact you're her sidekids" said Scythe

"Oh please for the life don't tell me you're not going to do what I think you are going?" said Double

"Yeah I'm" said Nightstriker and drew his one of guns and took out A Gun-Cutter pressed a button on his belt that turned him invisible and then the small bombs on the skylight detonated and then Nightstriker jump through the hole in the skylight

Inside the Bank

Train their weapons on Nightstriker looked around to see his out numbered

"Six on one I like those odds" said Nightstriker

"Are you kidding me we have the bigger guns" said Marcus

"Yeah but I have these" said Nightstriker holding his Gun-cutters in hand and then throws the Gun-cutter to his left hand side and It flew towards all six men seconds slicing through the men's weapons before it returned to Nightstriker hand and then puts it away

The Six men watched as their FN-P90 fell to pieces from where Gun-cutter had sliced through them

"Just kill him" said Marcus

Tony and another of the Gunmen charged at Nightstriker and got into a fist but Nightstriker proved too much for them and knocks both them out cold Jason and two others gunmen got at Nightstriker but he was able to them with ease

"You know if want something doing right then you have do it yourself" said Marcus and picks up Gayle Watson Carter holds her as a Human SHIELD and has a knife to her neck

"you know all me and my friends wanted was the money in the tills and none would get hurt but no we had have few people hero and look where it them a bullet in the back of the head" all the time not noticing a flip-out staff was in Gayle Watson hand but pressed a button on the staff which sent towards Marcus foot the tip was touching his shoe and slowly moved it towards his ankle

"Are you finished?" said Nightstriker

"Not by a long shot pal" said Marcus and with his other hand drew a Silver Handgun and aimed it at Nightstriker

"you are now pal" said Gayle Watson Carter and pressed a button on the staff and small electric is set through Marcus is leg which caused release his grip on her she then smack the Staff and knocked Marcus out cold

"How's the shoulder Gayle?" said Nightstriker

"It's just a scratch I get the EMT to check me out see you back at base" said Gayle Watson Carter and hides the stun staff and Nightstriker left as the polices entered

"Round these guys up and Sgt Baines erase the security tapes none must know it was Nightstriker that did this and take Mrs. Carter to the hospital" said Captain McKenzie

"Yes sir Captain" said Sgt Baines and heads to the security

"Captain McKenzie you can't that evidence in a trail they were attacked by an unregistered hero this means all heroes must register with SHRA" said Vin Gomez

"Look Vin I don't like Justin Solomon Sr. he murdered my daughter and speak for most of cleans cops that with someone on the streets him we have less dirty Cops on patrol and so what if I destroy evidence the commissioner knows all evidence involving Nightstriker and his Guardians is destroyed" said Captain McKenzie

"That against the law these guys will sue the polices force for their arrest being unfair" said Vin Gomez

"Please these seven will never get to trail Justin Solomon Sr. will have them out on bail in no time he can't afford to have any criminal go to courts with Nightstriker crippling his operations so drop it Vin" said Captain McKenzie

The polices SWAT escort the hostages outside the bank while Vin Gomez looks on as Sergeant returns from the security room and leaves with Captain McKenzie

Pittsburgh train Station

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson Parker leave the train and begin to heading through the station when Arsenal appeared along with Fist

"I hate my life MJ get to safety?" said Peter

"Silver Claw she all yours I want to deal with Spiderman" said Arsenal and he aimed his rail Cannons at Peter Parker as he watched as Mary Jane is chased down the platform

"If you harm one hair on her head so help me god I'll rip your little suit apart to get you out of it" said Peter Parker in an angry tone of voice

"Big word from a little man" said Arsenal just as he is about to fire his rail cannons a gun disk flies and slices through them

"My gun beautiful guns" said Arsenal and looks to see Blast standing holding the gun-cutter

"I can see why my brother likes these gun-cutters they cut through anything "she said

"You destroyed Tony and Tanya you'll pay for that freak" said Arsenal

"no that hurt full tin-man trust me this is going to hurt you more than me how I'm kidding this will hurt you more" said Blast and she see Nightstriker standing behind Arsenal he places something on his back Arsenal turns around to see Nightstriker

"I this is perfect I get to kill Spiderman his Wife for Kingpin 2 Million dollars, I also get to kill Nightstriker, Blast for another 2 million" said Arsenal as two arm cannons come up from his wrist he aimed one at Nightstriker and the other one at Peter

"Don't worry he won't doing that while I was behind him I placed a EMP disk on his back which just about to detonate" said Nightstriker and True to his word the EMP disk detonated and Arsenal was frozen in place

"Come on move you useless piece of Stark junk" said Arsenal and he was still unable to move

"Mary Jane" said Peter Parker and ran towards her location to see Fist had grab Mary Jane by the throat Peter Parker jumped at him and with his other hand the ankle and tossed him into the wall Peter gets to his feet

"Now tell me Spiderman how do you feel knowing that your wife is helpless as all women are?" said Fist

"Helpless I'll show you helpless" said Mary Jane and kicks him in the groan which caused release his hold on her which gives her to escape and for Peter to deliver a powerful right hook which sends Fist flying into a pillar and Peter webs him to the pillar

Peter Parker and Mary Jane returned where Blast and Nightstriker are standing Peter Parker held his hand out to Nightstriker and the two heroes shuck hands

"Who are you?" said Peter Parker

"A friend" said Nightstriker and then finished shaking his hand and then Nightstriker left

"Hi my names Louis Carter my brother sent me to pick you up and take you to meet your sister Mrs. Parker" said Louis Carter and she escorted them to them to a the front entrance of the train station to a Black Limo and the limo driver opened the back door and Louis Carter, Mary Jane and Peter get into the back of the limo and then limo driver closes the door and get into the front of the car and then drives off

Watching them the whole time is Maria Hill she writes down the licenses plate of the limo and watches as SHIELD agents take away Arsenal and Fist

Elsewhere

The Cater Limo arrives at the Carter Technology building and the limo stops and the limo driver gets out of the car and opens the back door of the limo Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Louise Cater get out of the car and they see that Gayle Watson Carter is standing with Christopher Carter

"Gayle" said Mary Jane "MJ" said Gayle and the sisters hugged each other

"Sis I would like you to meet my husband Peter Parker" said Mary Jane

"Sis this is my husband Christopher the owner of Carter Technology the leading designer of Polices hardware and no lethal weapon" said Gayle

"And you didn't think to tell me you where getting married how could you sis I'm your young sister" said Mary Jane Watson

"Let us sure you to the sleeping quarter" said Christopher and they entered the building the group of headed towards the elevator and the doors opened and they entered it and the doors closed Christopher and Louis each put a key into key hole on different sides of the lift and turned them to the left and pressed for floor twenty one

When the lift arrived at the floor stopped at 21st floor the door opened to reveal a large apartment which was fully furnished with a 42ins Television, three leather sofas, a full working kitchen, nine larger room of the side which had three with double beds in them and the others had single beds in them

"Sweet places who is this?" said Peter Parker "ours I sold the mansion me and sister was born in after our parents were murdered in it because it held to many bad memories in it and I had the twenty-first floor converted into a living area and sleeping area while the Twenty second floor I had that converted into a training area for the Guardians and manufacturing level for Nightstriker, Violet, Raider, Dragon, Double and the mutant members of the Renegades" said Christopher

"What are you saying your Nightstriker?" said Peter Parker

"That I'm Peter" said Christopher

"Why aren't you registered with this stupid SHRA and why do it?" said Mary Jane

"I see the point is ill throughout plan to do what they did with mutant registration forcing mutants to register and if I recall I don't have any real powers or abilities and beside my equipment is none lethal equipment expect my Sword and beside I have the backing of Pittsburgh polices department Captain McKenzie he lost his daughter she was my sweetheart but she was murdered by Fist and ask why I do it because none else will stand up against Justin Solomon Sr. so I decide to do something else so why did you do it Spiderman" said Christopher

"Because when I first got my powers I thought I make a quick buck to help my aunt and Uncle and I was at a television show I thief was robbing the studio I failed not to act and he went onto kill my uncle but I have that it's wasn't true my fault even if I had acted my uncle still would have died but I will still live by the world he told me that with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" said Peter Parker

"A package came for you earlier today from a friend of yours it on the sofa" said Louis Carter

Peter Parker walks over to the sofa and picked up the package and opened it to reveal his red and Blue Spiderman costume and looked at the label

To Parker

Find a use for this costume be a hero and show the world.

From Robbie Robertson

"Thanks Robbie" said Peter Parker

Just then Scythe comes over the radio

"Sir we have a problem downtown a group of thief have stolen six shipment of highly explosive weapon C4 and are heading for Mellon Arena Rider is following it but is outnumbered and needs your back" said Scythe

"I'm on my way" said Christopher

"I'm coming with you I might as well join you for some action" said Peter Parker and kiss Mary Jane on the cheek and then puts his costume on

"Take this each member of the Guardian has tracking chip imbed into their costume makes it easy for our equipment to track" said Christopher and tosses him a Small PDA with a mini map of Pittsburgh

Spiderman opens a window and starts webs swing towards the direction of Mellon Arena and Christopher opened a secret Compartment in living quarters to reveal his costume and puts it on and opened a second secret compartment and takes the lift down to the underground parking lot

Nightstriker opened a secret compartment to reveal a heavily armoured motorcycle and Nightstriker gets onto it this is Switchblade and speed towards the direction of Mellon Arena

3 Hours Later

SHIELD Holding Cell

Undisclosed location

Michael Jordan Philips Jr. sat opposite Maria Hill and Norman Osborn in a darken room

"You are looking at least six life sentences for the murders you committed in New York of those SHIELD agent if you agree to help capture Spiderman I will see to that the charges are drop saying that you where working for SHIELD at the time?" said Maria Hill

"Babe tell you what how about you give me free phone because I'm not interested in anything you have to offer" said Michael Jordan Philips

"You a SHIELD prisoner you don't get that options pal" said Maria Hill

"hum tell you want repair my suit and my guns then maybe we'll talk more until then babe you have nothing of value" said Michael and then sits crossed legs

Maria Hill storms out of the room leaving Norman Osborn who nods and walks over to the security camera and disabled it

"I have a little special job for you Mr. Philips I need you find me my daughter Sarah Stacey she is currently working for Interpol I need you capture her and take her to one of my secret labs where my son Gabriel is waiting for her and you will be paid well Mr. Philips" said Norman

"To work for the Green Goblin I'll do it for half prices one problem I need to get out of here first" said Michael

"That can be arranged easily this meeting never happened that woman Miss Hill has served her usefulness and will be taken care of when the time is right and as well as Songbird" said Norman and started laughing evilly

Norman Osborn reconnects the security camera and then leaves the room to find Maria Hill standing outside the room

"What did he say to you?" said Maria Hill

"He willing to join the Thunderbolts have him transferred to the base and have his armoured suit transported there as well" said Norman Osborn

End of Chapter 1


	3. character Profile Nightstriker

Night-Striker

Real Name: Christopher Carter Jr.

Other current aliases: None 

Former aliases: None

Dual identity: Night-Striker

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 21st May 1985

Skin Colour: White 

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 145 lbs. 

Eyes: Brown 

Hair: Black cut short 

Other features: Bullet wound on his left shoulder, Scars and wounds on his body and a scar under his left eye.

Current occupation: Crime fighter, Company owner & Director 

Former occupation: College student and C.E.O of Carter Inst.

Citizenship: United States 

Legal Status: No Criminal record in the U.S. 

Place of birth: Westchester, New York city 

Marital Status: Unmarried 

Known Relatives: Christopher Carter Sr. (Father Deceased), Linda Carter (Mother, Deceased) Louis Carter (Sister) 

Known confidants: Peter Johnson (Scythe) Father Ricardo Roberto, Polices Captain Justin McKenzee, Jill Rogers (Tech Wiz), Louis Carter (Blast), Paul McKenzee (Raider), Nigel Johnson ( Double), Dt Drake Storm 

Known allies: Spider Man, X-men and other Super heroes 

Major Enemies: Crime bosses, Street Gangs, and other Super Villains 

Usual base of operations: Carter Inst. Building New York City Branch (545 Fifth Avenue 

Former base of operations: None

Current group membership: 

Former group membership: Friends of Humanity 

Extent of education: Business Degree, A+ degree in Math's, English, Science, 

Intelligence: Normal 

Strength: Athlete 

Speed: Athlete 

Stamina: Athlete 

Durability: Athlete 

Agility: Athlete 

Reflexes: Athlete 

Fighting Skills: Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kun Do 

Special Skills and Abilities: None 

Superhuman physical powers: None 

Superhuman mental powers: None 

Special limitations: None 

Source of superhuman powers: None

Costume Specifications: A pair of Black Boots with magnetic suctions cuffs, a pair of Black Tights, Black side pack with 10 pockets, Black jump, Black Body armour, two over the shoulder holster, a pair of black gloves with Gauntlets over them, A Black Trench coat, a black Balaclava with pair of computerized lens, 

Personal Weaponry: Colt M6 Zap Gun

Special Weaponry: Shell Launcher, 

Other accessories: Stealth Belt, x00 Decoy shells, x10 Flash bang shells, x00 EMP shells, x00 standard Shotgun shells, x00 Smoke Shells, x00 Zap gun Standard Round loaded clips, x00 Zap Gun Traq. Rounds loaded clips, x00 Zap gun Parz Rounds loaded clips, 

Method of Transportation: Switchblade Motorbike 

Design and manufacture

of Equipment: Oracle & Tech Wiz

History

Christopher is oldest child of Christopher Carter founder of Carter Inst. Which was the leading supplier of computer software and military equipment after his mother gave birth to a baby sister. Christopher and his father soon found out that his sister was a mutant but he and his father and mother still cared for there new family member. 

The family where woken up in the night bay a street gang that had broken into the house of Carter. His father went down to check out what was happening downstairs. He soon heard a deafening guns shots and then the sound of the gang members coming up the stairs they first entered the his parent bedroom and a gun shot is hared and when he hears the men talk about checking the others rooms and killing them. 

Christopher decide that he would get to his sisters room after he got to his sister room as he look over as the man aimed the gun at the head of his sister. He dove at the man holding the gun knocking him down to the ground as he went to grab his sister when the man stood up and took out a small knife and went at him slicing him in the face under his left eye as he went down to the ground the man pick up his gun. The man walk over to his sister and said "This Time I Win" his sister unleashed a large blast from her hand hitting man in his left side of his face she said "that's for may brother".

Then the man fires a shot at his sister hitting her in her left shoulder and then the man leaves the house as polices arrived at the house they leave his sister in the care of Christopher. He soon discovered that the man responsible for his parents death was a member of the Friends of Humanity and decides that he join with his sister blessing and would find the man responsible for his parents death 

One day the group of Friends of Humanity members where in a mall when they ran a cross a group of mutants as they started a fight with each as He was about smack a male mutant when he hared a voices which said "This Time I Win" Christopher went over to see what was happening he saw a man standing over his sister Christopher charge at the man and smack him in the face and said "that's for my father you bastard" the man now had a plate over his damaged face he and his sister soon discovered that he was hired by Justin Solomon to gain control of his fathers military contracts. 


	4. Gayle secert

True Amazing Spiderman

Issue 2: Gayle Secret revealed

Spiderman is web swing after a black van speeding towards the Mellon Arena and crosses three read lights and a stop sign he lands on the roof of the van while Rider catches up and looks out of breath Spiderman claws along the roof of the van and grabs the passenger

"Just taking the trash out" said Spiderman and then enters the front of the van and the driver goes flying from the front of the van crashes into a wall and Spiderman stops the van before it can crashes into the Mellon Arena

"Man I've got to me some of those web shooters" said Rider and opens the back door of the van to see it filled with large amount of C4 plastic explosive and detonators

"Ok do you understand how to disarm C4" said Rider

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Asked Spiderman

"Ok Good news "said Rider

"You have six minutes to disarm the bomb" said Spiderman

"Ok what's the Bad news then" asked Rider

"I have no idea how to disarm them so good luck with that" said Spiderman

Just then Nightstriker arrived and gets off Switchblade and walks over to them

"Are you get this Scythe" said Nightstriker and pressed the side of his mask as he looked at the explosives in the back they are nine different coloured wires which include Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, Brown, Purple, White and a Silver coloured wire

"Yeah looks basic stand configuration of explosives & detonators and looks like the set up should be easily disabled with the right wires cut" said Scythe

"Ok Scythe what wires need cutting anyway?" said Nightstriker looking at the explosives in the back of the black van

"Ok tell me which wires I need to cut to disable this thing Scythe or half Mellon Avenue will blow up" said Nightstriker

"ok here goes started with Blue, then Red, then Green, then Black, the Purple, then White, then yellow, then Brown and final Silver" said Scythe

"Roger that" said Nightstriker and he cuts the wires in the order that Scythe told him to and he was able to disable the explosives before it could detonate.

"Hurrah they aren't going be collecting remains with spatulas I like it but i don't think we can leave this thing here some child may play with it and blow it up " said Spiderman

"He has a point Nightstriker" said Rider

"Ok we'll dump it into the river that should disable the clearly and prevent any children from playing with the bomb" said Nightstriker

"Hum as long as we don't get done for littering" said Spiderman

"Do you know the way to the waterfront" said Rider

"Short answer No I'm a New Yorker I have trouble get a taxi that why I web swing to places" said Spiderman

Just then Captain McKenzie and a squad of polices officers arrived at the scene

"you three better get out of here well take care of this excellent work all of you and thank you Spiderman for the help" he said

"You're thanking me not hating me that a first for me most people i save hate me for doing the right thing" said Spiderman

"Captain McKenzie any idea who these guys are anyway?" said Nightstriker

"Just a small extremist group of terrorist they planned on killing the Mayoral candidate Hollister, His daughter Lilly and Randall Crowne but thanks to your effects you stopped them before they blow up the Mellon Arena and not to mention the thousand people watching the game as well" said Captain McKenzie

"Do you think someone else will go after Mayoral Candidate Hollister or Crowne?" said Nightstriker

"They might be I have a friend in Interpol that tell me someone has hired five top assassins to kill one of the two candidates it's either Hollister or Crowne?" said Captain McKenzie

"Captain any idea who these assassins are and who we will be dealing with" said Nightstriker

"Only I known from my friend in Interpol told of two hired to go after one of the mayoral candidates but this guy is a professional a former Russian Super-soldier during the Second World War and the Cold War his name is Killzone, A Kravenoff he been hired to go after the mayoral candidates, the other is A British Commando known as Knee-caps he also a champion Kick-boxer, and a pair of Assassin Tokyo by the name of Slice and Dice" said Captain McKenzie

"Oh great another Kraven the Hunter I'm sure most of them have killed themselves after I have beaten them I think tell me this Killzone guys is a joke" said Spiderman

"Sorry Killzone is not a joke he is a professional soldiers of fortune a mercenary you would say a skilled sniper and a deadly one at that. He also skilled with explosives, a top class military strategist, expert in Hand-to-Hand combat, Metahuman with Super-strength, speed and Stamina and the ability to adapt and counter and ability such for Spiderman he could copy your ability" said Captain McKenzie

"My sparkly personality my charming humour, My strong sense of right and wrong stop me when I'm right can you?" said Spiderman

"I would but you not even close and beside you not fun or charm just because you're married to a super hot supermodel slash actress I'm actually talking about you ability climb walls and those ability" said Captain McKenzie

"Oh those abilities" said Spiderman

"Can you contact me when you have hear the assassin have arrived then we be able to discover who hired them and go after them" said Nightstriker and he, Rider and Spiderman leave the scene as News crew arrive on the scene

Three blocks away Rider, Nightstriker and Spiderman are watches as the vans is taken away

"It must be bald for someone to use a van full of explosives to blow up a stadium full of people just to get to either Hollister or Crowne I don't think it's Justin Solomon he would just use a car bomb to kill either one of them" said Rider

"So who are you anyway?" said Spiderman

"The names Rider but my real Name is Paul McKenzie yeah that my dad the Captain of the Pittsburgh polices department he provided Nightstriker and his fellow guardian with location of Solomon drug factories at the moment he's selling Mutant Growth Hormones (MGH) to school children we have been able to destroy six of his nineteen drug labs and this has leaded to a dozen arrest but since Super hero Registration act (SHRA) came into force we are finding it hard to move against them we have to look over our shoulders for SHIELD forces so when Violet going to spill the beans about her double life" said Rider

"Who's Violet anyway guys?" said Spiderman

"Your wife sister and Nightstriker husband" said Rider

"You man she not going to be happy about this I tell you MJ will kill me if I tell her and what the hell while she do to her sister" said Spiderman

Elsewhere

Dojo

Carter technology Building

Gayle Watson Carter she is wearing her Violet uniform which a dark purple sneaking suit/Body armour and she has her hair tied at the back and she is training with Master Wong both of them are using Bow Staffs they two of them locked into a duel before Gayle is over power Master Wong

"I sense something on your mind young one please tell me your troubles?" Said Master Wong

"It's nothing Master Wong it's just the fact I haven't spoke to my sister in so long and the fact that i did tell my child was killed while visiting my ex-husband or the fact that me and my husband are costume superheroes and been and I have been injured sixteen times had sixteen broken ribs, a broken wrist, a" said Gayle

"Why trouble yourself young one she is your family and she is already married to a superhero she will be supportive of you in whatever you decide to do with your life" asked Master Wong

"it's not right time to tell her and beside she and her husband have lost someone close to them because her husband chose to side with Tony Stark and his Mighty Avengers but he turned on them and joined with the Secret Avengers and became a wanted criminal and it resulted in Peter to lose his aunt because he was a hero I don't want to lose her because of my actions as a hero or know that I died being a hero" said Gayle and takes her stun staff apart to form two Stun Batons and charged at Master Wong and traded blows but Master Wong blocked each of the blows

"You are well skilled in combat at the same level as your husband Chris you both are well skilled Ninja that took the oath to protect the innocent and bring justices to the world against those who think they are above the law that's why you became a member of the Guardians" said Master Wong

"I can't tell her knowing how many criminal me and the guardians have put away people like Arsenal, Silver Claw, Hypnosis, Octane, Speed Demon, fifteen drug dealers they are many super powered criminal that could join the likes of The Thunderbolts and not pay for their crimes they committed that why me and the Guardians won't join the Avengers Programme I won't work with criminal that have broken the law the New Warriors got it unfair it was Nitro that caused the explosion not them" said Gayle

"You know many Ninja magic spells Teleport, ninja wall jump, Kayakujusu (pyrotechnics & explosives), Shinobi-ri (stealth and entering methods) some that Nightstriker need to learn to use more I think I would like to train you a new ability the sui-ren (water training) and I think you could learn to use Tonfa to fight as well" said Master Wong and walks over to silver box and opens and takes out a pair of Tonfa's and walks over to Gayle and hands her them

"We'll start training with these first then I shall teach you the Sui-ren the water training it will allow you to walk on water" said Master Wong

"What about teaching this to Chris" asked Gayle as she started to training with the Tonfa's as Master Wong watched her form with them

"He has already mastered this technique when I first started training him you should be able to pick this up in matter of training mission" said Master Wong

"Your parents would have been proud of you what you have done with your life you get the hang of using the Tonfa's" he said

"Yeah well my mum would have been proud of both me and my MJ but on the other hand my father would give a rat ass about use all he was bothered about was writing his stupid books and beat down on us to make him feel good i remember one time MJ tried to fight back but dad broke her arm he wouldn't even take her to the hospital for treatment so we missed school to go to a free medical clinic but most of them wouldn't see use without insurance but we found one that did and he treated MJ broken arm " said Gayle

"What happened to the man?" said Master Wong

"that the last we so of the guy from that medical clinic he was murdered three weeks later after treat an injured mutant by a group of those Friends of Humanity scum bags they didn't like the fact of doctor treating a mutants they also burnt down the clinic and killed six people inside the Doctor that had shown compassion towards anybody and months later the six friends of Humanity members were murdered by family of one of the people inside the clinic at the time didn't take to kindly to one of the staff member being murdered can you believe it" said Gayle

"I can I call it Karma where one who does a good deed something good happens to them but if you do bad thing something bad things happens to you" said Master Wong

"Is that some ancient Japanese wisdom or something?" asked Gayle

"No my favour show is My Name is Earl It's a very good show and they deal with Karma so care to do some sparing do you young one" said Master Wong and takes a second pair of Tonfa's and the two of them started sparing

Mary Jane enters the dojo to see her sister training and she her sister wearing a Costume and is still training with Tonfa's and is trading blows with Master Wong

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Mary Jane in an angry tone of voice.

This caused Gayle to loser her focus and turned to face her sister standing in the door way of the dojo

"When the hell where you going to tell me this when you where on your death-bed or in ICU with a bullet in you did your husband put you up to this" said Mary Jane in an even more angry tone of voice

"she please Chris did what me to do this but he is respectfully of my decision to do this not you and I will until I die or I can no longer put on my costume and would you let me tell you why I'm doing this" said Gayle

"Oh go tell me why the hell you do this for tell why my sister risk her life ever y night as crime fighter you better make this a good one" said Mary Jane

"I haven't told why me & Timothy real got a divorce it was Timothy was an undercover FBI agent work a major crimes unit investigating Justin Solomon criminal Empire and his links with New York Kingpin of crime but during the investigation it was discovered that Kingpin had discovered the key members of the team he either bribed them off, intimidated them or killed them and Timothy was the last he filed for divorce and it got custody of Tommy and Kevin but one night they were visiting their father at his apartment when one of Solomon Hitmen arrived an murdered them"

"I soon discovered that the Polices officer and the man responsible for the crime where hanging out in a bar I track them down and was about to kill them it turned out to be a set up they wanted me dead as well and if Nightstriker had soon up and saved me I would have been dead as for the corrupt polices officer and man that had murdered they were arrested and charged Nightstriker and offered to training me to get the man that ordered the hit and from that day I became a member of the Guardians a team of modern day ninjas task with cleaning up the street and I became Violet and I also married Christopher Carter and became a board member of Carter technology and i had another son Craig they are protected from any possible threat that their parents are superheroes" said Gayle

Mary Jane then walks over to her sister Gayle slaps her face

"What was that for?" said Gayle as she rubbed her cheek

"how could you do this risk your life every night to go after criminals and super-powered criminals your idiot what if you or Chris died on the street who would look after your Craig" said Mary Jane

"Then master Wong will look after him and train him to protect the innocent" said Gayle

"Please Gayle give this up I don't want to lose your my only living family beside Peter" said Mary Jane

"I can't MJ my friends need me and like they say with Great Power Comes Great Responsibility and what not and I love fighting side by side with Chris and I only live once and with Chris I fell I'm doing something worthwhile with my life" said Gayle

"Gayle please don't give me that speak it's what you wanted to be a hero but who'll protect you when Chris is unmasked and everyone goes after you for putting them away" said Mary Jane

"We'll come to that bridge when it comes to it" said Gayle

Killzone base

A large cargo ship is heading towards untied States in a Cargo hold of the Ship Killzone and his Liberators soldiers are moving through mock-up version of Carter Technology building and Killzone is watching his men training through all the levels of the Carter Technology building

"I want you all memories this hole building know were ever waist bin, table, bathroom and every security camera are" said Killzone

"YES SIR" shouted his soldiers together in unison and they went back to training and studying the complete lay out of the Carter technology building while a female wearing Kraven like gear

"Is this real necessary to know everything about this building?" said Anya Kravenoff

"It's my dear you and your father do things your way to get to Spiderman & Nightstriker but I'm going to do what it takes to eliminate my target and I do that by learn every single level of the Carter Technology and I will do what it takes to complete my main goal of eliminating Mayoral candidate both are set to visit the building to discuss the polices new non-lethal equipment" said Killzone

"Who is your target Hollister or Crowne and what about the 2 Million dollars Kingpin is offering for killing Spiderman and his wife?" said Anya Kravenoff

"Not interested in it I'm being offered enough money to eliminate one of Mayoral candidate and some extras if I eliminate any witnesses so what if Kingpin offering more for Mary Jane Watson Parker I will killer her and her sister Gayle Watson Carter but I will eliminate them if I need to" said Killzone

End of chapter 2:

Next Chapter 3: A Tale of Two Hunters


	5. Character profile Sixshot to Brute

Real Name: Sonya Sanderson

Dual identity: Six-Shot

Skin Colour: Mixed race (white/African American)

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 145 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black cut short

Registration status: Unregistered Metahuman Hero

Other features:

Nemesis: No-Face

Costume: a pair of Blue Trousers, a black Hip Holster, a white blouse, A polices Shield (Badge) on a chain around her neck, a Brown leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of fingerless gloves,

Superhuman Abilities: Bullet proof Skin, Super-human strength

Skills: Polices Marksman training and Detective Skills

Weapon: Smith & Wesson Police model Revolver fitted with Scope & LAM

Bio: Sonya Sanderson/Six-Shot is a skilled polices officer hailing from a family of cops her, Her mother is CSI a specialist Ballistics and her father is a veteran SWAT officer with the Pittsburgh polices department and one of the few cops that help provide assistance to Nightstriker.

Six-Shot/Sonya Sanderson is a skilled SWAT officers like her father and she friends with many polices officer when her father was assigned a new partner Corey Sutcliff she horrified when her father was murdered by his corrupt partner Corey Sutcliff who was moonlighting as a drug dealer on the side

Six-Shot/Sonya Sanderson used her polices knowledge and skill to track down her father's killer when she tracked her father killer to chemical plant she and Corey Sutcliff engaged in a gun battle which resulted in Corey Sutcliff be seriously injured and when Amy Porter showed and help her arrest Corey fire a shot at vac of Radioactive waste hope to kill them but resulted in him coming into contact with it his face was completely destroyed by the chemical waste and gain super-strength and became completely insane and a new Criminal No-Face was Born but both she and Amy where exposed to the waste and gained some abilities as well.

Sonya Sanderson soon discovered that Corey/No-Face had been in the employment of Justin Solomon Sr. the Pittsburgh crime boss and that her father death was ordered because he was one of many officers loyal to Captain McKenzie and his Violent Crimes unit she discovered her parents where many of the Incorruptible the fellow officers on the unit are Detective Drake Storm (Justin Solomon Jr.), David Hart, her mother Claire, her best friend Amy Porter (Rawhide), Amy brother Nick Porter her boyfriend Patrick Fitzpatrick, Samuel Wards, Sally Dalton and Ian McKnight

When No-Face murdered her boyfriend and his Partner Nick Porter, Sally Dalton, Samuel Wards and Ian McKnight in a terrorist bombing that was blamed on a battle between a SHRA registered hero (former Villain Tremor) and anti-SHRA hero Volt alias Robert Henderson a friend of Nightstriker died trying to protect the young officers

Sonya Sanderson and soon discovered that No-face had joined the Thunderbolts and began hunting Superhero when told by Tony Stark that she and Amy (Rawhide) would have to join the Thunderbolts or His mighty Avengers to help capture Rouge heroes she Told him to get stuff that she would not work with him or her father Killer. She warned Stark that if No-Face or the Thunderbolts came anywhere near her or her friend Rawhide that she will be putting a bullet in their heads, she wears her father polices badge around her neck to remind her of her father

Real Name: Amy Porter

Dual identity: Rawhide

Skin Colour: White

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 121lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black cut short

Registration Status: Unregistered Metahuman

Other features:

Nemesis: Tremor

Costume: a pair of trousers, a Black Tank-top, a bull whip wrapped around her body (from shoulder to her waist), two waist holsters, a pair of leather gloves,

Special ability: Bullet proof Skin, Superhuman strength

Weapon: Dual Desert Eagle Magnum Revolver, Bullwhip,

Bio:

Like her friend Amy Porter/Rawhide she grew up in a family on the polices forces but unlike her friend her father was a District Attorney (DA) and her mother was a Veteran Homicide detective and when her parents were killed in mob hit she and brother survived the attack and when they where eighteen they enrolled to the polices Academy and trained to become friends with many officers

After they became polices officers she became one of many good cops that Captain McKenzie selected for his violent crimes unit (VCU) when her friend Sonya when after her father killer a dirty Cop Corey Sutcliff she back her up but arrived after Corey had tried to capture him and his face was badly burnt by radioactive waste

She soon discovered that during the incident that created No-Face, that she and Six-shot had also been exposed to the same radioactive waste she and Six-shot gained bullet proof skin and super-human strength

Six-shot and Rawhide both hid their abilities and returned to the polices forces but the growing increase of Metahuman criminals working for Justin Solomon so when Nightstriker created a team he called them the Renegade and she and Six-shot and her joined the Renegade and they battled the criminal Underworld while working for the polices

When her brother Nick Porter and team of polices officer where killed by No-Face and Tremor she was angry when she discovered that she her bothers killer was working for Maria Hill and the Thunderbolts

Like her friend Sonya she also told Tony Stark and his Mighty Avengers and Maria Hill that also long as they have criminals on Thunderbolts or are aligned to the Mighty Avengers she would not help them or won't be signing up anytime soon

Real Name: Richard Majors

Dual identity: Knuckle

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 130lbs

Skin Colour: African American

Eyes colour: Brown

Hair colour: Brown (Cut short)

Other features: None

Registration Status: Unregistered Hero

Costume: Black Demin Jeans, Black Boots, Red Reebox T-shirt, Black Leather coat, Black Fingerless Gloves, a pair of sunglasses

Powers: Super Strength

Weapon: Glock 17 Handgun fitted with LAM & Scope

Nemesis: Kong

Bio: Richard Majors/Knuckle was visiting the same local bar as a group of college students he was with his girlfriend and fellow US Marine Sergeant Karen McDonald/Trance and his best buddy Richard Krechrick/Shock they were enjoying a meal when an lorry carrying a shipment lost control and crashed into the bar and he Richard and his girlfriend where exposed to the MGH it was carrying

After the incident Richard Majors and Karen McDonald went back to Iraq not knowing that they had gained their abilities while on a patrol in Bagdad he watched as his girlfriend started showing themselves and was able to sense an Ambush and they were able to save their fellow soldiers in their unit

Richard Major soon discovered he had gained super strength and was assigned to special forces team to located missing hostages and they were able to find them and successful rescue them and they were sent back to the states for some R & R when they discovered Nitro blow up a large scale area of New York and killed 600 people and long with most members of the New Warriors.

Both Knuckle & Trance before where forced to chose between joining the Might Avengers or facing a large amount of Time in the Negative Zone but they soon discovered that there was a small team in Pittsburgh could the Renegade that was working for a group called the Guardians that strongly oppose the Super Hero Registration Act (S.H.R.A) they most criminals believe they are above the law and hide behind (SHRA) and live by the motto One man can make a difference.

Real Name: Richard Krechrick

Dual Identity: Shock

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 210lbs.

Skin Colour: White

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair colour: Brown cut short of a military style hair cut short

Other feature:

Registration Status: Unregistered Hero

Nemesis: Dr John McGuire (Dr Sparks)

Costume: A pair of boots, a pair of black trousers, a black belt with silver buckle, a Blue T-shirt, a set of dog tags, a Black leather jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves and a red headband.

Power: Electricity Generation

Bio: like his buddies Richard Roger, Karen McDonald they where US Marines before an Incident involving MGH he gained the ability to generate electricity and he was shocked to the learn that his twins sisters also were exposed to the same abilities as him

Shock quit the US Marine when his powers emerged and he soon discovered that the man responsible for transporting the MGH was a doctor McGuire he was working for Justin Solomon to create him an army of Super soldiers and Shock and his twin sisters Plus and Minus where able to track down them and as much as Shock wanted to Kill Doctor McGuire he refused and handed him over to the polices force instead

He and his sisters were given a job at Carter Technology he worked on training Nightstriker in military tactics and commando and with Double, Knuckle and Trance they provide extra support as well as the other Renegades they go after High Value Criminals such as Metahumans loyal to Justin Solomon and his Criminal Empire

Real Name: Cassie Ryman

Dual Identity: Diamond

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 123lbs

Eye Colour: Black

Hair Colour: Brown

Other feature:

Registration Status: Registered Criminal

Powers: able to turn her body to diamond,

Bio: Cassie Ryman/Diamond was a former Jewell thief and skilled one at that. She spend most of her time working for Justin Solomon and when she was abused by polices and seriously injured she was offered a chose remain in a wheelchair for the rest of her life or try an experimental treatment of mutant Growth hormones.

Cassie decided to use the MGH and she recovered from her injuries and soon discovered that she could turn her body to diamond and went back to working for Justin Solomon Sr. She soon found her talents made her a most excellent thief she was able to cut through the safe doors with or punch her fist through the door. Cassie Ryman has decided she would work for who could pay her fee and she will also for her main boss Justin Solomon Sr.

Real Name: No-Face

Dual Identity: Corey Sutcliff

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 232lbs.

Hair colour: Bald

Eye colour: Brown

Other feature: face covered with Bandages and face is badly burnt

Registration Status: Registered Criminal

Power: Super Strength and acid generation

Bio: No-Face/Corey Sutcliff was a dirty cop on the payroll on Justin Solomon Sr. He was working for Solomon chief scientist Dr John McGuire who later would become Dr Sparks to mass produce the Mutant Growth Hormones and started distrusting them to school kids and college hopping to create an army of metahumans but this brought him to the attention of his partner David Sanderson

No-Face cornered his partner and murdered him he was eventually tracked down by his daughter partner Sonya after a short gunfight he was shot in the shoulder and went down Six-shot was soon joined by Rawhide and the two were about to take him in when he drew his back-up weapon and fired off a shot which hit a vac of radioactive waste which caused his face to become covered in the radioactive badly burning his completely driving him insane he fired two more which hit a vac of MGH this caused to mixed with the radioactive waste and gave him Super strength and bullet proof skin like Rawhide and Six-shot

No-Face was taken to a medical facility but the doctor where unable to save his face. No Face escaped from the hospital but not before killing three polices officers and medical personnel and went on the run.

No-Face eventually went onto murder Six-shot boyfriend and Rawhide brother and number of polices officers in an attempt to provided support to Volt who was attempt to prevent Tremor a new recruit of Thunderbolts from destroying but they failed and Volt and along with the polices officers are killed and both No-Face and Tremor escape. He soon was recruited for the Thunderbolts to help capture the Renegades he just joined so he could kill Six-Shot and Rawhide and any other people that get in his way.

Real Name: Brute

Dual Identity: Karl Witham

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 432lbs.

Hair colour: black

Eye colour: Blue

Other feature:

Registration Status: Registered Criminal

Side: Solomon Empire

Costume: A pair of Italian Black suit trousers, a pair of black boots, a black belt with chrome buckles, a white Shirt, an Italian waistcoat, a black tie, under arm holster, a black Italian suit jacket

Power: Super strength & unlimited energy

BIO: Brute started his career as a professional wrestler but got into money problem when he became addicted to the M.G.H he was taking that increased his strength and made him unbeatable and was soon fired from wrestling organisation for his drug taking Because of him taking MGH for long time he gained unlimited energy and super strength.

Brute was hired by Justin Solomon Sr. as his personnel bodyguard who soon discovered Brute abilities far suit his criminal empire and he became one of his most trusted lieutenants and freelance Hitman for hire.


	6. The Guardians

True Amazing Spiderman

Issue 3:

District Attorney Richard Sherlock

A forty year old male is sat working at his desk when Tony Stark barged into the room he is soon followed by Natasha Romanoff

"What do you want Stark?" said DA Richard Sherlock looking up from his paper work

"I want you to give me warrants for the Renegades and the Guardians and while you're at it you can throw in one for you and your daughter?" said Tony Stark

"You must be mistaken Stark I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and you can leave my daughter out of this Stark" said DA Richard Sherlock

"I now you are a member of the Guardian and I also have reason to believe your daughter a member of the Renegades and I want information on both of these groups" said Tony Stark

"Oh Blackmail not interested Stark if you ask me Stark I think that Armour you wear must be cut of blood circulation to that oversized head of yours" said DA Richard Sherlock

"cute Mr Sherlock I like to know why over the last six months Pittsburgh has had twenty-five arrest over turned on the grounds that they were arrest where unfair because they were arrested by the Renegades and your offices has issued No Charges against Nightstriker or his team of Renegades" said Tony Stark

"Why ask me Stark you should talk to Captain McKenzie or Judge Warn" said DA Richard Sherlock

"I did they said they don't know I want answers Sherlock and I want it now" said Tony Stark

"I don't now Stark if you don't mind I have work to do that focus on real criminals and scum bags that break a real law" said DA Richard Sherlock

"These Renegades are real criminals they have to register by the law and unmasked tell the Renegades I'll give them 30 days to register and they won't face imprisonment or after 30 days i will have Blue SHIELD down in forces and capture them and everybody that help them" said Tony Stark

"Yeah I'll be sure to give them the message but tell me Stark what grantees shall I give them I know you grantee to have a family member killed by gang members or a crime boss hey tell Mr Stark what have you done about Kingpin hiring that gunman that murdered May Parker because Spiderman unmasked you little SHIELD thing did nothing about the Kingpin" said DA Richard Sherlock

"There wasn't any proof that Kingpin was involved beside the gunman hired was murdered by Spiderman he luck I don't have him brought up on charges for that mans murder" said Tony Stark

"so tell me Stark what are you and SHIELD boys doing about the 2mill that Kingpin offering for Spiderman head and his wife?" said DA Richard Sherlock

"If Spiderman hands himself over to SHIELD we'll provide protection for him and his wife from anyone that tries to collect the bounty on them" said Tony Stark

"Yeah I'll make sure I'll pass that message onto Mr Parker and Mrs Parker when I get a chance to but like I said I have real work to deal with such as real criminals and scum bags so go away Stark" said DA Richard Sherlock

"Tell me who you consider real criminals then Sherlock?" said Tony Stark

"That easy Stark Rapist, murderers like Tremor, Silver Claw, Inferno, Impulse, Diamond and Arsenal for example, gang members, paedophiles and the general scum of the earth that spend the rest of their lives in jail" said DA Richard Sherlock

"I will go to other DA Mr Sherlock for arrest warrants for the Renegades and they will have 30 days to surrender to SHIELD forces" said Tony Stark and turns to leave and heads towards the door and she is followed by Natasha Romanoff

"Tell me Stark what's does it feel knowing you could be creating the next army of Magneto because of this Superhero Registration Act (SHRA)" said DA Richard Sherlock and then Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff leaves the offices.

Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff are standing outside the offices

"Natasha I want you to find out how come they are so many metahumans in this town and get me information on all the people that are members of the Renegades" said Tony Stark

"Yes sir Tony I'll get right on it" said Natasha Romanoff and she leaves Tony Stark alone and he walks off as well.

An Abandon Building

Shock and Knuckle are standing outside leaning against a black BMW sports car Knuckles is watching as Shock drinks a bottle of Mineral Water

"Hey Shock I have a question how come you don't electrocute yourself when you drink an liquids?" said Knuckle as he cracked his knuckles

"It's doesn't work that way just because I can generate electricity doesn't mean it will harm me that way" said Shock

"Do you think we should help Six-Shot and Rawhide let" said Knuckles

"You just want to see some ass and possible some breast" said Shock

"Yeah but nothing beats Trances on ass and breast" said Knuckle

"Hey when are you going to going to get married anyway?" said Shock

"Hey at the same time you get a girlfriend?" said Knuckle

"You sound like my sisters" said Shock

"Hey do you think we could get one of those Ferrari V4 Motorcycles they look cool and Nightstriker drives it coolly" said Knuckles

"Yeah whatever pal it is a sweet ride you know all you have to ask Mr Carter for Ferrari V4 Motorcycle but me I like the Suzuki Biplane or Vectrix they are both very nice bikes as well" said Shock

Just then gunfire can be heard coming from the building then Shock and Knuckles looked at each other

"Tell you what well flip a coin" said Knuckles and takes a coin out of his pocket and flip it into the air

"Heads I'll going in and tail you can go in"

Just then Shock fired a bolt of electric and shot the coin out of the sky

"Nice try buddy I know that trick it's a two headed coin" said Shock

"Alright you got me so let's both go in then" said Knuckle

Shock and Knuckles walked towards the abandon building and Knuckles stands in front of the door and punches the door and sends it flying of the hinges

Third floor

Six-shot and Rawhide have their back to each other and are surrounded by nine armed drug dealers all armed with HK MP-5 Sub machine guns No-Face, Diamond, Brute, Shocker, Hydro-man and Electro

"You're going to die girlies I'm going enjoying killing you two girlies" said No-Face

"Yeah whatever No-Face" said Six-Shot and aimed her Colt Anaconda Revolver at No-Face Just then Knuckles and Shock arrived

"Don't mind us we her to join the party" said Knuckle

"You're not shutting down this Drug plant" said No-Face

"I thought you were working for those Scum bags for the government the Criminal bolts" said Six Shot

"I am it's Thunderbolts not criminals bolts and beside Mr Solomon pays a lot more than the government can ever pay and most of the time I can murder people and heroes" said No-Face

Just a squad of Blue SHIELD agents moved up in behind them and trained their modified FN-P90 Sub machine guns at the four heroes

"You are under arrest get down on the ground and surrender to SHIELD" said one of the Blue SHIELD soldiers

"We have been set up" said Shock

"Yeah now hands up and surrender to us" said the Blue SHIELD leader

Shock, Six-shot, Rawhide and Knuckles raised their hands in the air as Blue SHIELD agents moved towards them and they placed hand cuffs on them

"Looks like you're going to jail in the Negative Zone and we get to carrying on our distribution of MGH without SHIELD getting involved in our little operation or the Renegades will stop us" said No-Face

"You're going to allow him to do that he the real criminal not us" said Knuckles

"Yeah pretty much" said the Lead Blue SHIELD Agent

"You're not real SHIELD Blue agents are you your imposters" said Shock

"Yeah we are those cuff stop you from using your powers and make weak so we can kill you easy" said the lead Blue SHIELD agent

"Hey don't I get myself a last request?" said Knuckle and starts to pick the power suppressing cuffs

"No you get a one way trip to the Negative zone" said the leader of the SHIELD and looked at his team and singled them to move near the window

"Expecting trouble are we" said No-Face

"Yeah the red and Blue kind" said the leader of SHIELD team

Knuckle gets his hands free and is about to move his hand two his front when two Blue SHIELD soldiers turned their weapons towards them they are standing near boarded up window and throws the cuffs which

"Quick reflexes but here catch" said Knuckles and throws the cuffs and he knocks one of the Blue SHIELD trooper and Knuckle charges at the second Blue SHIELD agents as Rawhide and Six-shot get their hands free and draw their guns and killed the Blue SHIELD agents

Leader of Blue SHIELD agent laughed as his team of Blue SHIELD agent stood up unharmed "it going to a lot more than what you have to stop me and my team" said the leader of Blue SHIELD

Just then Spiderman crashed through the window and is followed by Nightstriker they see they SHIELD agents aiming their weapons at Rawhide and the others Shock finally gets his hands free

"This one mine" said Electro and fires a bolt of lightning at him and Shock is spent flying through the wall

Electro goes after him he stands over the down Shock

"Any last word pal" he said

"Yeah right back at you tenfold" said Shock and fires a bolt of electric and he sent Electro flying towards the others

"This is going to be fun" said Electro

Shock and Electro traded bolts of but Shock and Electro battle to stale mate and both are worn out and collapsed

"your an excellent opponent but I never play fair" Electro and points his hand to a power shocked and drains power from the building and fires a more powerful bolt of Lightning and Shock is sent flying out of the building

"That should take care of that fool" said Electro he looks out the hole he made when he sent Shock he see Shock raising above the ground

"Is that the best you Electro I fought you would be a real challenge so have a try of my power" said Shock and fired a bolt of lightning and sent flying and Electro is knocked out cold

Spiderman dodge blast after blast coming from the Shocker while Knuckles battling Brute and smack him the gut

"You're going down hero" said Brute and smacks Knuckles through a second wall making a bigger hole.

Spiderman drop kicks Shocker and knocks him out cold and Spiderman charges towards Brute and drop kicks but it doesn't hurt him Brute places one of his hands on Spiderman head and lift him of the ground and puts him into a bear hug and starts squeezing the life out of him

"You know I don't know what worse your punches or your breath have you ever considered a breath mint" said Brute

"I'm going to collect Kingpin Two million bounty" said Brute as continues bear hug Spiderman

"I'm surprised he has that much money since he spends all that money food and assassins" said Spiderman as he struggles to breath.

Knuckles get up of his back and walks over to Brute and that when Brute throws Spiderman to the side and Brute launches a punch which Knuckles dodges and then Knuckles Brute which sends him flying through the ceiling of the drug lab

Knuckles then helps Spiderman get to his feet and struggles to stand

"Are you ok Kid?" said Knuckle

"Yeah I'm fine I just got the wind taken out of me that's all" said Spiderman and then his Spider-Sense and he shoves knuckles out the way as Brute jumps down from the hole he made and crashes through the floor and made an even bigger hole

"He not's very bright is he?" said Spiderman

"No Brute mainly has Super Strength and is one of major lieutenants in Solomon Empire" said Knuckles

"I'll take you out Spiderman" said Hydro-man and launches a blast of water at him Spiderman dodges and Knuckles is sent flying through a different wall Shock sends a bolt and zaps Hydro-man and knocks him

"Would you idiots stop destroying the lab" said No-Face and is smack in his face and sent to the ground and dislocated his jaw and No-Face stands up

"I really hate it when you do that to me Sonya" said No-Face and pushed his Jaw back into place and draws two Handguns and fired them at close range at Six shot chest

Six-shots get's up and she aims her gun at No-Face head

"This is for my father Corey don't come back from this?" said Six-Shot and before she can fire No-Face placed his left hand on the gun and melted it but Six-Shot takes another shot and smacks No-Face and is send flying towards

Nightstriker has his guns drawn and fired his gun at the lead SHIELD Blue agent and he goes down and thrash around the floor and tribal pain

"Arrah Paz rounds I hate them" said the Lead Blue SHIELD agents and Nightstriker knocks the other Blue agents down and then fires his gun and took them down the same with Paz rounds

Rawhide has hogtied Diamond as SWAT members entered the building lead by Vin Gonzalez he trains his weapons at the heroes and the other SWAT officers follow suit but they lower their weapons as Nightstriker is checking the paralyzed SHIELD Blue Agents and pulls up the sleeve of their uniform to reveal a tattoo of a King Cobra snake with two dagger be hide the snake making a cross

"You're all under arrest I will take you all in" said Vin Gonzalez

"What have I done I'm friendly neighborhood Spiderman" said Spiderman

"I'll just don't like heroes that hide behind like you" said Von Gonzalez

Nightstriker places his finger to the side of his mask

"Scythe can you run me this tattoo through our contacts friends in Interpol, SHIELD and FBI I think these guys are members of Liberators" said Nightstriker

"I'll get right on it sir but I'll be careful contacting our supporter in SHIELD" said Scythe

A few minutes gets a message calling from a Scythe and the Nightstriker places finger back to the side of his mask

"Go ahead Scythe what have you got for me old friend?" said Nightstriker

"Like you thought Nightstriker this is a member of Liberator this tattoo is there teams logo and man these guys are on every countries terrorist watch list Killzone is wanted for the murdered of British ambassador in South Korea and its fifteen people that where killed, He also believed responsible for blowing up Tokyo shopping murdered three hundred and ten people there another number of crimes Killzone has committed and your are not going to believe this Nightstriker I've run his name through military databases his military record started during the second world war" said Scythe

"would you care to repeat that fact for me it sounded like you said he was serving during the second world war that not possible and board cast this over all our radios can you Scythe" said Nightstriker

"I did and he was Sergeant Sergi Ivanovo of the Soviet Union Military first class Sniper and selected for the Soviet Super-soldier programme of the Pre Black Widow using the formula that created Captain America and Given the codename Killzone he lead an army of commandos during the second world war destroying key Axis powers strong holds and prison camps rescued over 20,000 Jewish prisoners and he is believed responsible for eliminating 321,000 Axis soldiers that the reason why he codenamed Killzone for his actions the soviet frozen him in ice and transported him to Secret Soviet base in Moscow the Kremlin and as for his soldiers they are a whole new ball game" said Scythe

"Liberators are elite Soldiers personnel trained by Killzone and his fellow lieutenants who are all ex-World war 2 super-soldiers that feel their government abandon them and turned against their government as I was saying the Soldiers themselves are genetically modified soldiers using the same formula that was used to create Killzone and his Commandos these soldiers are as strong as him these soldiers have enhanced strength, reflexes and durability it's also believed these soldiers have a level of heal abilities that matches that of Wolverine note the worst these soldiers have all been through the Adamtinum bonding process that X-23 and Wolverine went through this makes them the ultimate Super-soldier that just first 99 % have been though this and the other 1% haven't" said Scythe

"Which country create these soldiers?" said Nightstriker

"A Joint operation between the Untied States of America and the Untied Kingdom mainly it's a Black Opts to make a better soldier and make them better" said Scythe

"I'm guess this is not from the SHIELD database is it?" said Nightstriker

"No I have a few friends in Military Intelligence and Central Intelligence Agency they informed me about these Black Opts experiment and the military records we also provided to be by them as well" said Scythe

"Scythe can you do me a favour I want you run back ground checks on Robert Crowne and Billy Hollister and check what major changes they are planning and what they oppose criminal operation and terrorist I have a feeling that Killzone been hired to eliminate one of the two if not both of them?" said Nightstriker

"you got it sir and Blast said get your ass back to base you have something to take care of oh one minutes i have Richard Sherlock on the line" said Scythe

"Put him through and cut the lines with The SWAT officers" said Nightstriker

"Nightstriker I had a visit from SHIELD director Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff they were asking about the Guardians they are closing in on them we may need to be more careful in contacting you so be on the lookout for them" said Richard Sherlock

"Thank you Richard" said Nightstriker

Just then the Fake SHIELD Blue Agent recovered and all eject claws and charged at Nightstriker and the other Knuckle smack one in the face and sent him flying but he gets to his feet

"What it going to take to stop these soldiers?" said Knuckle Punches a Liberator in the face but he did face the soldier

"shoot them" said Vin Gonzalez as his squad of SWAT officer trained their weapons at one of the Liberators soldiers and opened fire and he is shot in a number of times a total of fifty but the Liberator soldiers just let his healing factor heal him

The Liberator battled the hero and one of the attacked the SWAT team and killed most of them Vin Gonzalez back away as a one of the Liberator soldiers moved closer towards him and Spiderman fires his webbing and pulls the soldier away from Vin Gonzalez but the Liberator soldiers cuts himself free but a bolt of lightning strikes the Liberator soldier and is knocked to the grounds and his body is smoking and stops moving but starts moving again

"Oh you got to be kidding me that 100,000 volts and these soldiers still fight" Shock and watched as the Liberator hit by him drop to the ground

"Ok what just happened?" said Shock

"Must be the metal thing on his bones must be still charged and keeps shorting his heart out" said Spiderman

Just then all the Liberator drop to the ground dead Spiderman and the others are in complete shock but during the battle No-face and the other have escaped

Vin Gonzalez looked at his dead SWAT team friends and looked at the dead Liberators soldiers and shoves past Spiderman and leaves

"What that about anyway?" said Spiderman

"don't worry about Vin Gonzalez he just a main rival of the Renegades most officers and detectives support what we do to battle members of the underworld crime boss Justin Solomon Sr. and criminals super powered such as No Face those think they are above the law I think that's enough for now time to return to the base" said Nightstriker

"What about these guy they may come back alive" said Spiderman

Nightstriker pressed the side of his mask

"Scythe I need contact SHIELD tell them they can collect some interesting things from this location" said Nightstriker

"Will do" said Scythe

Nightstriker, Spiderman and the others left the building a ten minutes later a squad of SHIELD Blue Team lead by Natasha Romanoff they look at the dead bodies of the dead Liberators still there since their battle with Nightstriker and his team

One of Blue SHIELD agent looks at Natasha Romanoff she has shock look on her face as she see the tattoo of the Liberator

"Something wrong madam it looks like you seen a ghost" said the lead Blue SHIELD agent.

"I need to contact Logan he will a crack at these guys" said Natasha Romanoff and leaves the room as the blue team placed the dead bodies of Liberators soldiers

In the hole way of the badly damaged drug lord and Natasha takes her cell phone out and brought up the call menu and called Logan

Xavier Mansion

Logan is walked around mansion in bad mood drink a bottle of whisky and smoking a cigar when his cell phone starts ringing

He takes his cell phone as saw who it said Black widow and answered the phone

"What Natasha Stark we go mental when he hears your contact me babe so what do you want?" said Logan

"He's back Sergi Ivanovo back" said Natasha Romanoff

"What are on about babe Sergi Ivanovo died at my hands during the close of the I saw him with a hell of lot of punishment during the second world war and I killed him during the Vietnam and Frank Castle also but sixteen bullets in him" said Logan

"I seen the tattoo of his personnel army of soldiers the Liberators the army of the Genetic super-soldiers he and his team" said Natasha Romanoff

"Tell Stark I'm not interested in the Liberators they can be Stark problem?" said Logan

"Logan you know as well as I do that Tony Stark and the Mighty Avengers won't be handle these guys they are too strong not to mention they are Killzone Commandos as well including Python, Shogun and the others" said Natasha Romanoff

"Fine I'll be there in a few hours where is he anyway" said Logan

"Pittsburgh" said Natasha Romanoff

Elsewhere

Entering city are six trucks which are being followed by six black UPS vans and are heading toward the city centre of the city these trucks belong to the Carter technology,

Inside the third truck Killzone is sitting load his weapons and looking at his unit of soldiers sitting around him as they too follow example and loaded their weapons

"men you have been given your orders your mission is to take the building and capture all building staff and then locked down the building so Nightstriker and his little team can't get inside the building while Anya Kravenoff deals with Spiderman and Nightstriker" said Killzone

His group of soldiers nodded Killzone then takes a wrist top computer and looks at the video of to another truck this contains another group of soldiers all wearing body armour vest containing explosives crates of explosives in truck and a man is checking the detonators he starts cough and bring a small amount of blood this man is Bombshell

"Are you going to be able to set the charges in your target building and bring the building down" said Killzone in German

"yes I shall be able to plant the explosives with easy with my unit and I shall set up a dead man switch with my heart as the trigger I also will place Bomb vest on my group of hostages as well" said Bombshell in German

"You shall be committing genocide I remember you as a loyal soldier once explosives are placed switch to the Decoy part of the operation" said Killzone in German

"those people I kill shall be Causalities of War I have soldiers all read placing explosives around the city my first plan was a decoy the police have taken the vehicle to the correct location for me of the polices impound yard and I have rearmed the bomb with the cloaked back-up detonators" said Bombshell in German

"You are worth every penny Mr Bombshell a pleasure working with you again" said Killzone in German

"Like wise old friend" said Bombshell in German

Killzone turns off the communicator and looks back his unit

"While I eliminate my real target" said Killzone in Russian and he looked over to a silver briefcase

End of Chapter 3

Next Issus 4


	7. character profile Liberators prt 1

Character Bio Liberators Commandos Part 1 of 2 Slice to Killshot

Real Name: Haku Long

Dual Identity: Slice

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 210lbs.

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Other features: Yakuza tattoos over his whole arms, a dragon tattoo from his the base of his neck to the left side of his cheek,

Registration status: Not Applicable

Side: Freelance (mostly the side that pays the most money)

Costume: a pair of Black leather shoes, a pair of black trousers, a pair of black hip holsters with Butterfly Knives, a white shirt with short sleeves, Yakuza Tattoos covering left & right arms, Two sword holsters, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of fingerless gloves

Powers/Abilities: None

Weapons: Dual Katana swords, dual Butterfly Knifes, Martial's arts training

Bio: He and his sisters make up and elite pair of assassins for hire considered the best in the world they are Slice and Dice. Slice and his sister Dice were raised by the father a top ranking Lieutenant in the Yakuza and trained them to follow in his foot steps

When their father was killed they remained loyal to the Yakuza and were trained as assassins and became skilled killers for hire. Slice and his sister became board with working for the Yakuza and turned their attention to becoming freelance agents

Slice and Dice starting hiring themselves out to anybody that could hire them and soon started working for war lords and drug dealers and have even worked for foreign dictators working as contract killers

Slice and his Sister Dice are trained in different forms of martial arts and weapons training Slice fights mainly with bladed weapons mainly two or one at a time as well as well as his martial arts training his sister on the other hand uses firearms, Swords and her martial arts training.

Real Name: Akira Long

Dual Identity: Dice

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 120lbs

Hair colour: Black (Cut short in a smart looking style)

Eye Colour: blue

Other feature: Yakuza tattoos covering her whole arms

Registration Status: Not applicable

Side: Freelance (Mostly the side that can pay the most money)

Costume: a pair of black leather shoes, a pair of black trousers, a black belt with silver buckle, a pair of waist holsters, a white short sleeved shirt, Yakuza tattoos cover her whole arms,

Weapons: Dual Jericho Handguns

Bio: Same as her brother

Real Name: Richard Brown

Dual Identity: Bombshell

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 220lbs.

Hair colour: Brown (shaven short)

Eye Colour: Brown

Other Feature:

Side: Killzone Liberators

Nemesis: Violet

Costume: A pair of Black Trousers, a pair of black steel toe cap boots, a black belt with silver buckle and grenades fitted to it, Black Body Armour vest covered with Plastic explosives, black T-shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves, a long green trench coat and a pair of glasses

Weapons: Rapid Fire Grenade launcher, x? Grenades,

Powers/Abilities: None

Bio: Richard Brown/Bombshell was a former Royal Marine Engineer Bomb disposal expert with British Army and but when he was disguised with a terminal illness and discovered he has six months to live and he would die a real painful death

Bombshell started to create bombs and explosives for terrorist and is believed responsible for creating the bombs used on 7/7 and this brought him to the attentions of Killzone who was looking for an expert bomb maker

Bombshell is believed responsible for murdering Gayle Watson Carter ex-husband and two sons. Bombshell uses many devices including pressure sensitive panels or C4 Plastic explosives vest which are body armour covered in plastic explosives and grenades all rigged. He also makes car bombs and anything that he can kill as many people as he possible can.

Real Name: Scott Jewitt

Dual Identity: Python

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 225lbs.

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Other Feature:

Nemesis:

Costume: a pair of black trouser, a pair of black shoes, a black belt with silver buckle, black tactical Armour vest over a Nazi officer jacket, a black Balaclava, a Nazi Officer cap, a pair of Stinger hand blades on each wrist, a pair of leather gloves, a over the shoulder holster (Mauser PP9),

Weapons: Dual Stinger Swords, Mauser PP9,

Powers/Abilities: Poison Generations, Enhanced Strength

Bio: Scott Jewitt was a loyal Spy in Nazi army he was selected to steal the Data on the American Super-Soldier project that they were creating and was able to steal a working sample and watched as the created Captain America and he successful destroyed the lab and killed the creator of the super-soldier programme Dr Reiner.

Back in Berlin Adolph Hitler and his top Secret unit unknown to all his lieutenants even his most trusted lieutenants Red Skull and Baron Strucker Scott Jewitt was selected to have Dr Primal genetically alter his DNA combing it with Reptile DNA of a Snake and the Super-Soldier programme

The resulted was Python was created as an elite Assassin was created that was loyal to Adolph Hitler and able to go no were a normal soldier could go and was able to murder top class allied field lieutenants and targets

Python last battle was with Union a British female lieutenant that British created using the same Super-soldier formula that acquired in the same ways as Nazi, Soviets, Chinese and Japanese governments created their Super Soldiers after his defect Python was frozen in ice along with Sgt Union (British), Shogun (Japanese), Matador (Spain), Kamikaze (Japan), Archer (China), Killshot (German resistances), Scattershot (Italian Resistance) and Soldier X (French Resistance)

He and Sgt Union we found by Killzone and frozen they discovered that they where abandon by their government and the world they came from and they joined forces with Killzone to get revenge on the government and officials that abandoned them.

Real Name Christine S Jackson

Dual Identity: Sgt Union

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125lbs.

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Other Feature: Union Jack tattoo on her left arm

Nemesis:

Registration Status: None Registered

Side: Killzone Liberators

Costume: a pair of Black boots , a pair of Black trousers, Brown Side pack with six pockets, Black Body Armour over a Black T-shirt, Brown holster (Walther PPK), a Union Jack Print Balaclava, Sniper Rifle strapped to her back, a pair of black leather gloves

Powers/Abilities: Super strength, enhanced reflexes

Weapons: Mauser Sniper Rifle, Dual Walther PP9 Handguns

Bio: Union lost her parents in a car crash at the age of five years old and she was taken into a foster care she left care at the age of 14 years when she joined with of female and formed the elite home front guard and when she heard of the British Super soldier Project she volunteered for the project and was on the short list of twenty but the head up in the project rejected her on the grounds she was a woman

But after nineteen male soldiers died before they could take part in the British Union Soldier Project they gave the formula to her and she became the elite soldier of the British government her abilities include super strength and enhanced reflexes

She became friends with fellow country super soldier Killzone, Killshot, Archer and Soldier X they soon battled their rivals counterparts Matador, Kamikaze, Shogun and Python but during the closing of the second world war their countries decide that they provided unstable with the death of Captain America they decide if the Americas had lost their edge they would put their Super-soldier on ice

Her past was eliminate from Government record and she was codenamed Union given a custom all with the union jack flag on it during the end of the second world war the British Government shut down the program after Union became hard to control she was sealed away in a block of ice and was sealed away in the Tower of London.

Real Name: unknown

Dual Identity: Killshot

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 125lbs.

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Other feature:

Nemesis:

Registration Status:

Side:

Costume: a Russian military officer trousers, a pair of black Army boots, a black belt with Silver buckle, two hip holster (Mauser Red-7), A black tactical armour vest over an Russian army jacket minus the sleeves her left and right arm and hands replaced with robotic arms, a Russian Army officer hat, the Star of David around her neck

Power/Abilities: Super Strength

Weapons: Dual Mauser Red-7 Handguns fitted with LAM, Robotic arm

Bio:

Killshot was a Jewish girl and her whole family where caught and sent to a prison camp and she watched her family murdered by Nazi soldiers she was only twelve years old at the time. Killshot made a number of escape attempts but was caught every time she was fifteen years old when a team of Russian Soldiers leaded by Killzone that called his unit the Liberators rescued her and nineteen other P.O.W and killed the Prison camp general and his Nazi lieutenants

Killzone became a father figure to her and trained her as one of his Liberators soldiers the Soviet government used the same Super-soldier formula that they used on Killzone she gained the same ability as him which were enhanced Strength, Stamina, reflex and durability she started wearing Russian Military officers uniform and used some Russian weapons to complete her mission

Killshot and her mentor Killzone attacked a Nazi facility they succeed in destroy both Killshot caught in the explosion she was thrown into Siberian water and frozen in ice during the Cold War Killshot frozen bodies were recovered by Soviet Scientist and unfrozen

Killshot had lost her left arm at elbow and her right arm at the shoulder and the Soviet scientist replaced her lost arms with advanced robotic arms and she went on a number of missions for the KGB to eliminate key American targets and during the ending of the cold war she was refrozen and kept in the same facility the Soviets had created her and Killzone

Killzone tracked down the facility and freed Killshot she soon discovered that Killzone was leading his team of Liberators against the very governments that created them to be their weapons Killshot followed suit and joined the Liberators.

Real Name: Nicky J Kennedy

Dual Identity: Impulse

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 121lbs

Hair Colour: Brown (cut short in a smart looking style)

Eye colour: Blue

Other feature:

Registration Status: Unregistered

Nemesis:

Costume: a pair of blue Demin Jeans, a pair of black boots, a black belt with silver buckle, a red tank top, a Black leather jacket, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, a pair of glasses

Power: generate and fire energy balls and disk

Bio: Nicky Kennedy/Impulse was a waitress at the restaurant that a tanker carrying a shipment of M.G.H she was exposed to it. She wasn't too sure want she wanted to with her life know that most of her friends went to stay at Carter technology building following the events of the Civil war she and Regina are childhood friends.

Impulse doesn't believe in using her power for any reason but for protection and is strong believer of what the Renegades do to capture the criminals that think they are above the law and believe they are above law and that one man can make a difference.

Nicky Kennedy/Impulse

Real Name: Regina Sherlock

Dual Identity: Nail

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 124lbs.

Skin Colour: White

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Black (medium length hair)

Other Feature:

Registration Status: unregistered Hero

Powers: ability to grow razor sharp talons and nails

Costume: a pair of black trousers, a pair of black shoes, a pair of black belt with silver, a Blue T-shirt, a pair of padded fingerless gloves, a silver locket, a pair of TNX glasses, a Black leather jacket

Nemesis: Red Rose

Bio: Regina Sherlock/Nail is the daughter of District Attorney Richard Sherlock and a member of the Renegades a group of Metahuman that act outside the law to capture the criminals that act and think they are above the law her father is a member of the Guardians a group of Law abiding criminal that believe in Justices and that one man can make a difference by an means necessary

Regina Sherlock/Nail was with her friends Ethan Dent/Armour, Sabrina Krechrick/Plus, Michelle Krechrick/Minus, Nigel Jordan/Force, Emma Burns/Pinpoint, Alison Hickson/Scream, Natalie Long/Critical, Hailey Harper/Flame, Maria Hickson /Whirlpool, Alex Munrow/Stone, Steven Munrow/Metal, Vicky Munrow/Aqua, Katherine Atkins/Blazes at a local bar when a drug shipment belong to Justin Solomon containing Mutant Growth Hormones crashed into the bar and caused a massive leak which Regina and her friends were exposed to as with as number of other people including Richard Roger and his two friends and fellow marines

Nightstriker begin the only hero in Pittsburgh fitting the Solomon Empire Regina and her friends were given a places to stay in his Carter Technology building with Nightstriker and his Renegades they now battle the Solomon and his Criminals and his army of metahumans made up of Red Ross, Tremor, Kong, Knight, Ripcord, Inferno, Torch, Shockwave, Soundwave, Tilde wave, Octane, Black Eye, Diamond, Jazz and Knife


	8. Enter the Liberators Prt 1

True Amazing Spiderman

Issus 4: Enter the Liberators Part 1

Nightstriker is riding his switchblade motorcycle back to the Carter building as Spiderman web swings towards the building

"Who your contact in SHIELD anyway" said Spiderman

"All I'm going to tell you it's someone you know Spiderman" said Nightstriker

"So do you think Gayle still alive or do you think Mary Jane killed her for doing the hero thing" said Spiderman

"Knowing how bad tempered Gayle when she angry I'm saying your wife killed my wife" said Nightstriker

The Two men arrived back at the Carter technology building Carter Nightstriker parked his switchblade in a storage container and enters a secret lift and arrives at the living quarters inside the room

The room is filled with few Renegades members and MJ is standing with her sister and Master Wong just then Nail and Impulse and joined their friends on the sofa

"What are we going to do about these Liberators and Killzone they are more elite soldiers that I have ever seen they are trained more elite then the marines and Seals able to work undercover as a other units?" said Knuckles

"I don't know but these guys are well skilled and stronger than most of us they can withstand my powerful attack even if I have Electro to thank for the power up" said Shock

Just then the lift came up to the living quarters standing there is Detective Drake Storm carrying a file, Logan and X-23

"Welcome Logan good to see you again" said Mary Jane

"Why are you still with Peter when you can be with some like me?" said Logan

"Because I love him much more and he my husband" said Mary Jane Watson

"What do you have their Detective Storm?" said Gayle Watson Carter

"glad you asked we were able to get the corners report on those dead Liberators it states they died from some kind of poisoning like most people haven't seen in a long time most likely the metal covering their bones the Adamtinum" said Detective Drake Storm

"Adamtinum poison a side effect of the Adamtinum bond process because me and X-23 have our healing that keeps us alive from the poisoning but Liberators soldier it true they have a healing factor on the same level as me and X-23 but knowing Sergi he has a remote shut did option which will make his soldiers loyal to him. But his army of super-soldiers are your main problem there the others that follow him his commando they are all former world War 2 super-soldiers that where created with the same formula that was used to create Captain America" said Logan

"I fought that only Captain America was created with the perfect Super-soldier formula so how did they create the others soldiers then?" said Peter Parker

"That was what I fought but during the was word that the Soviet, British Government and China where using super-powerful soldiers on the level of Captain America but Killzone was more deadly than Captain America the Soviet government soon discovered that Killzone was become unstable and hard to control they decide to have him frozen but before they could he and his pupil Killshot we destroying a Axis super-weapon an Airship just like the Hindberg but not using Hydrogen they destroyed it over the Siberia and they disappeared but the during the Cold war he was back with Killshot but we battled a few times why I was with Weapon X department but he proof to strong for the whole weapon X team that's the first time we battled each other a stab my claws through his back?" said Logan

"Their more than one time you battled him and his team" said Christopher Carter

"You must be Nightstriker heard you a skilled martial Arts expert I the last time I battled him during the Vietnam with the help of Frank Castle before he became Punisher Sergi Ivanovo was providing the Vietnamese army with Super-powered support and creating an army of super-soldier me and Frank where able to stop him but he looks like he survived again he has three times of units he commands the team of Metahuman clones and Genetically altered soldiers, The Commandos and the Specialist and then there his normal human soldiers all are expertly trained in weapons & Tactics and are wear some of the most powerful armour there is that why I brought X-23 with me this Sergi Ivanovo is also one of the greatest military strategist there ever was he always think five moves ahead of his opponents and he also heir himself out to the highest bidder and trust me he is expensive and loyal to the very end to his clients or client? " said Logan

"Could be working for Solomon he always Hire the most expensive Hitmen he can buy and this one sound like the most expensive one well he's always trying to buy one of the mayoral candidates if I recall from press conferences Billy Hollister is all for increasing the polices budget and set up a joint special polices to target organised crime bosses and as Robert Crowne he pretty much wants the same as Hollister and also wants to provided the military with more and new equipment and weapons so my guess that if it was Mr Solomon then he would go for the Hollister guy but most people object to American policies then Crowne could be the target to hard to judge it " said Detective Drake Storm

"Have the FBI said how much it cost to hire this guy anyway?" said Gayle Watson Carter

"According to FBI files this guy hires his services out for between 100,000 to a billion dollars" said Detective Drake Storm

"I'm so in the wrong business I only get 5,000 a week from Christopher that's 95,000 less than Killzone can I have a pay raise" said Knuckles

"Yeah you if I don't pay the offer staff, pay the other Renegades, I don't pay my shareholders the Guardians, I don't pay anybody else they yeah you can have that much paid a week" said Christopher Carter

"Yeah you've got a point their Chris" said Knuckles

"So what powers have you got Chris?" said X-23

"None I'm a human my talents are my skill as a Ninja and my equipment I create for the polices force as my friend Tech Wiz makes they are all non-lethal weapons" said Christopher Carter

"I'm sorry about your aunt kid she was a good person how are you handling it" said Logan

"Thanks Logan I miss her will miss her very much at least I have Mary Jane" said Peter Parker

Meanwhile the Six trucks pulled into the parking lot of the Carter technology building and park in three different spots and the back of the trucks opened up and squad of Liberators left the back followed by Killzone left the first one, Killshot from the second truck, Python, Shogun, Kamikaze, Archer, Sgt Union, Anya Kravenoff, Slice and Dice left the last truck.

"Ok we move in once the front team secure the lobby then start securing the floors" said Killzone

"You're going to waist good soldiers against Carter Security" said Anya Kravenoff

Meanwhile the five UPS vans part outside the front of the Carter Technology building the sides of the vans open and a squads of ten Liberators soldiers left each van followed by their commanding officers who are wearing different coloured arm bands, knee pads and different army ranking all their weapons had suppressers fitted to them

"My team you know you mission failure is not an option failure results in your death" said Liberator with Red arms bands and sergeant rank

The five teams of Liberators of ten Liberators entered the building they shot killed security guard on the front desk and three Liberators man the front desk and shut down the monitors and they took off their gear to reveal Carter Technology building uniforms and switched on the monitors.

"but off course they are extendable soldier like my first team of Nightstriker and his friends battled my X-breed of Liberators this should get Miss Romanoff to get in touch with James Howlett oh I mean Logan and I know Natasha Romanoff wants another stab at me" said Killzone and looks at Killshot

"Did you get the item I ask for Arctic Ocean?"

"Yeah father I got the man body as you requested and brought the stuff as well to bring him back" said Killshot

"Excellent work daughter you done well" said Killzone

"What is it you got there?" said Anya Kravenoff

"Nothing that concerns you my dear Python take your team and secure the living quarters that's where the heroes should be?" said Killzone

"No problem boss" said Python walks towards the air vent and pulled it off and dislocated his arms at the elbow slithered up the air vent and is followed by his unit of soldiers

"Incredible how does Python do that slither up the air vent?" said Slice

"That thanks to Axis Scientist they created him by doing DNA splicing with Snake DNA and boas and they also used the Reiner super-soldier former and that gives him his incredible abilities and then we did this to a handful of Liberators beside Python also has the ability to generate poison and toxins as well I hear you an excellent sword fighter and anything sharp why do you not work for me on a full time bases?" said Killzone

"That Impressive me and my sister will consider it Mr Killzone" said Slice and looked at his Liberators soldiers all armed with swords as well as their guns

"you know your be make ten times as much as you make for the Yakuza and you know the price of loyalty don't you I know what the Yakuza do to be that steal from them I seen your work that poor kid that stole 30,000 from a drug dealer you captured him and tortured him and then you captured the man sister, girlfriend, mother and father then you forced him to choose which lived and which died and then you murdered his mother and father and then murdered his sister and girlfriend then chop-off his hands I'm impressed your are perfect loyal to the Yakuza doing" said Killzone

"Loyalty it the main thing Yakuza demand or you even up with an assassin trying to kill you but me I like money that why I also hire myself out to the highest bidder" said Slice

Meanwhile

Liberators soldiers have secured the main floor of the Carter Technology building they have captured most of the building staff and visitors including Billy Hollister and Robert Crowne a squad of Liberators have their weapons trained on them

Billy Hollister looked at Robert Crowne and saw that he had a shocked look on his face

"Do you know these people Robert" said Billy Hollister

"Yeah I heard rumours of these through Scuttle bug while I was in the US Marines that there was team headed by an ex-Super Soldier from the world war 2 era he recruits soldiers from military specials forces such as Marine, Delta Force, US Navy Seals and other countries special forces mainly he recruits from British Special forces The SAS Special Air Services their one soldier I remember him recruiting a elite female Special Air services soldier her name is Michelle 'Death Scope' Mitchell a skilled marksman" said Robert Crowne

"Silence" said one of the Liberator Soldiers and aimed his weapon and his lowered by Sgt Red

"Hold your fire" he said.

Sgt Red takes his radio and switches it on

"Mission completed secured the main lobby permission to move onto second face of operation" said Sgt Red in French

"Permission granted have Hard-line hack into the building and security and lock down the building and shut down the communication system and cut off Nightstriker technical support" said Killzone in French

"Roger that Commander" said Sgt Red in French

Sgt Red puts his radio and singles a female soldier to come over and saluted her commanding officer

"Sir what are your order" said the female soldier

"Hard-Line your mission is to hack into the building security system and locked down the building" said Sgt Red

"Yes sir" said Hard-line

Hard-line walked towards the building security panel just then she removed her gloves and placed her hand on the panel and her fingers turn metal and dug into the security panel and then with her other hand and removes her helmet and her eye turned blue as she started to hack into the building security system

Nightstriker Opts Centre

25th floor

Scythe is busy type on his computer system as fast as Hard-Line is hacking his system and notices Python and his troopers making their way to the living counters

"Come on this bad" said Scythe and picks up a portable radio

"this is Scythe to Chris we have intruders in the building multiply threats and Louis Carter, Billy Hollister and Robert Crowne have been captured and I'm reading an large amount of threats in the building" said Scythe

"Thanks for the warning we get on the defensive" said Christopher

The building systems are overtaken by Hard-Line and she switches the building to go into lock down and Scythe starts taping into the computer system

Living quarters

Christopher puts his masked back on Nightstriker Peter Parker looks at Nightstriker and then looks at Wolverine and X-23 and they ejected there claws Peter Parker puts his mask back on as did Christopher Carter

"Oh just great how did they find us" said Spiderman

"It's how Killzone works he plans everything down to the last detail he study the hardware Nightstriker uses and judged that those equipment must have be manufactured by Carter Technology as Stark Industries is backing the Super Hero Registration Act (SHRA) so judge

"Violet get MJ and Master Wong to the secure panic room and stay their" said Nightstriker

Gayle puts on her masks which cover her whole face her mask is like Spiderman mask and takes out a set of Tonfa nightsticks

"You got it Bro" said Violet

"No I'm staying with my husband" said Mary Jane

"Please MJ go to the panic room I don't want to lose you like my aunt" said Spiderman

Nightstriker tossed her a Zap gun

"You're going to need this to protect yourself" he said

Just then Python and a squad of ten soldiers came through the open Vent shaft and the Renegades watched as Python relocated his arms and ejected his Stingers Swords his soldiers followed suit

"That so gross" said Impulse and charged up an energy ball

"Pythons mine" said Wolverine

"Lucky Jimmy long time no see still have the luck of the Irish on your side do you I shall enjoy killing you slowly Jimmy" said Python with German accent

"Your still slithering slime ball as always Jewitt who are you working for this time I'm guessing Sergi this time what no men with white hats to work for is there" said Wolverine

"those K.K.K losers are scum i prefer working against the government that created me and man I wished I killed the fame Captain America when I stole a sample of Dr Reiner super-soldier formula to bad the British Government and Soviet did the same oh well we are brothers in arms I remember the last time we fought I remember as it was yesterday oh wait it was" said Python

"Yeah bub you will pay for murdering Catalina a member of the French Resistances movement and her ten year old son and order brother and six Allied troopers hiding out in her home" said Wolverine

"I enjoyed to bad I didn't kill you I did make you watch them die a painful death you know I made Catalina beg for her miserable live she cried when I murdered her brother and the Allied troopers I liked it when I bite her neck and she tasted my venom she slowly cried as my venom killed her. Her last sight was me biting you and because of your stinking heal ability save you men kill them" said Python

"You'll die this time Jewitt I swear it" said Wolverine and charges at Python they battle each other they traded blows Wolverine claws clashed with Python swords spark flew from the blades sliced into Python chest and didn't seem to hurt him in any way.

"That's the best you have Jimmy" said Python

"I see you improved your swords with Adamtinum ones let me guess how long as Killzone known I would be here" said Wolverine

"You know how he plans things he planned on get you down here so he could deal with you and the last of the Romanoff family or should I say Natasha the Black Widow" said Python

Knuckle punch one of Python Liberator and set him flying one of Liberators grabs Mary Jane and holds her by the throat and aims a Jericho handgun at Spiderman and fires he dodges all the shots

"Stand still web head" said the Liberator

"Now way would I do that and let you hit me" said Spiderman

"Because if you don't then I will kill you little old wife and I can collect Kingpins 2 Million" said the Liberator holding Mary Jane hostage he looks at Python battling wolverine and X-23 killed a Liberator as more soldiers entered the living quarters

Knuckles punch one of the Liberators and send him into the 42 inch television and broke it in two.

"Oh man did you have to break the Television I was going to watch the game tonight" said Shock and zapped one of the Liberator soldiers and sent him flying and he blast another two Liberators soldiers and killed them

The Liberator still holding Mary Jane Watson as a human shield he looks at Spiderman and then points the gun to Mary Jane head

"watch your wife die Spiderman" said the Liberator and is about to pull the trigger but Python turn away from Wolverine and draws a Mauser Red-9 Handgun and aimed it at Mary Jane hostages taker

"One moment please Logan i have to take care of something first" said Python and fires it and killed the hostages taker and but his gun away and returns fighting Wolverine and looks over to Nightstriker who is battling the Liberators soldiers and knocks out the Liberators soldiers

"Where your boss Python?" said Wolverine and sliced into Python chest

"You think that going to hurt me?" said Python and holds his chest and stabs his sword into Wolverine chest and kicks him and sends him flying into the wall and Wolverine stands and cracks his neck

"that the best you've got Python" said Wolverine and charges at Python tackles him to the ground and he then impale his claws into Python chest and stand over him and breath heavily and watches as Python jumps to his feet and into a fighting stance and removes his gloves

"the Kid gloves are off know pal" said Python sounding snake like and started trading hand blows with Wolverine but Wolverine block every blows from Python but Python manages to strike Wolverine in the gut

Wolverine drops to his knee and struggles to get to his feet and passes out cold

"How do you like my poison Jimmy should keep you down for a few hours till your healing factor kicks in" said Python and picks up his gloves and puts them back on X-23 charges at Python and starts trading blows with him she keeps a head of Python

"Just think you can beat me I beat the original I can beat the copy of Wolverine" said Python and removes his gloves again and traded blows with X-23 but she sliced his fingers off

"Arrah my hand" said Python looking at his sliced hand

"You'll pay for that but haven't you forgotten that I'm part reptile and reptiles can re-grow lost limbs" said Python and his fingers that X-23 sliced off re-grew

Python went on the offensive with X-23 and was able strike her in the stomach and she drops to the her knees and then Python is about to striker her when Master Wong blocks his attack

"Do you think you can beat me old man" said Python

"Age is nothing to experiences let's see what you have youngster" said Master Wong

Python goes on the offensive as Master Wong goes on the defensive and blocks all of Python blows and Master Wong then goes on the offensive with Python and delivers a crushing blow to Python and sent him flying through a glass coffee table

Python gets back to his feet and brushed himself down as he looks around at his men still battling the Renegades

"Not bad old man" said Python as he saw that X-23 and both Wolverine where feeling the effects of his poisons. Mary Jane aims her Colt Zap Gun at Python

"You think you can stop me girl I think not" said Python and jumps towards her but before he could get near her Spiderman fired his web shooters and pulled him to the ground

"Leave her alone" said Spiderman

Just then the lift opened and Killzone left with Sgt Union, Slice & Dice, Shogun and Anya Kravenoff they are with a squad of five Liberators soldiers training their weapons at the Renegades. Just then Killzone radio beeps and takes his radio from his waist

Then the Renegades surrender to Killzone and the Liberators Python joins the side off Killzone and his men and salutes his commanding officer

"Kamikaze here we have a SHIELD Transport heading our way" said Kamikaze in Japanese

"Allow it to land will you she is another part of my revenge part once she lands destroy the transport" said Killzone

"yes sir" said Kamikaze

A few seconds later an explosion can be heard from outside the building and burning wreckage can be seen falling down from the roof and the life doors comes down from the roof and Kamikaze leaves dragging Natasha Romanoff

"Welcome Natasha I look forward to torturing you did you eliminate her back-up team" said Killzone

"Yes sir her team was destroyed" said Kamikaze and looked over to Liberators throw dead bodies of Blue SHIELD agents

"These two jumped the same time as Natasha Romanoff the rest died in the destroyed transport" said Kamikaze

"I'm disappointed Natasha I would have fought you would with be the fake Captain America Bucky Barnes or the Self Styled playboy and the new Hitler Iron Man/Tony Stark I look forward to killing him and stealing his technology and selling to America enemies there billions to be made from it but I will have to settle for the traitor to the Soviet Empire" said Killzone

Natasha gets to her feet and is about to strike Killzone but he grabs her fist

"Please Natasha I know all your moves I'm the one they are based and my mentor taught them to you" said Killzone and throws her towards the others

"Why are you doing this Sergi?" said Natasha Romanoff

"Because I can and I will tell you what my friends lets us have a little game shall we Slice & Dice, Shogun against Nightstriker and Violet, Spiderman and his wife against, Anya Kravenoff and Shadow, Wolverine and Black Widow against Python and Killshot

"What if we refuse?" said Wolverine as he recovers from Python poison

"Oh its quiet simple I will have my fellow Liberator member Bombshell detonate the bombs he has placed through the city and it will killed ten times as many people as Nitro and his battle with the New Warriors killed you have three seconds to decide" said Killzone and takes a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button on the remote that armed a timer on a bomb

"We agrees" said Mary Jane

"You can't MJ you'll be unable to battle them they are too Strong" said Spiderman

"It's my decision and you won't change my mind I won't be responsible for anybodies death" said Mary Jane

"I agree" said Nightstriker

"Count me in then I'm always looking for a reason to slice up Python" said Wolverine

"I don't have a chose I will agree" said Natasha Romanoff

"Excellent I knew you would see my way and they are three rules to my little game Rule One you and your Partner must beat both members of the opposing team and there team of soldiers, Rule Two no members of the Renegades, SHIELD , Polices, X-men and any team of Avengers that goes double for you Logan as your both members of teams and Third rule you can't leave the battle field you are fighting on and if you can beat all opponents then I will give you the location of Bombs I have planet across and the disarming codes for them as well?" said Killzone

Two Liberators bring the Black Spiderman costume and hand it to Mary Jane

"Put this on now" said Killzone

Mary Jane puts the Black Spiderman costume much to her unhappiness of Spiderman but she final puts the costume on

"How do I look?" said Mary Jane

"Leave her out please she has nothing to do with this please" Said Spiderman

"No I want both of you to fight or you lose the first part of the code to the bombs I have now activated" said Killzone taking the remote and armed a bomb

"Peter I want to do this" said Mary Jane

"I remember your parents where great people I would of love to have recruited them for my army they where the best America Operatives in the Centre Intelligences Agency they have worked with my agents from all Agencies?" said Killzone

"My parents would never work for you they are loyal to American Government?" said Spiderman

"Please spare me loyalty don't you i know who betrayed and gave their location away to Red Skull who murdered them a shame about that apart oh that remind me I need to collect their DNA from the project labs so I can clone myself a pair of CIA super-spy Richard and Mary Parker" said Killzone

"Leave them out of this" said Spiderman

"cool it Kid this is how Killzone operates he manipulates people into believing his lies or most of his Commandos are ex-Super Soldier created by their government Sgt Union was created by the British government but after her commanding officer Lt Marcus Kincaid and Dr Smith where shot down after she parachuted down onto the beaches of Normandy on D-Day to disable the machine gun nest on the beaches" said Wolverine

End of Issus 4:

Next Issus 5:


	9. character profile Liberators prt 2

Character Bio Liberators Commandos Part 2 of 2

Real Name: Unknown

Dual Identity: Kamikaze

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 220lbs

Hair Colour: Black (cut short)

Eye Colour: Brown

Other feature:

Registration Status: unregistered Criminal

Side: Liberators

Nemesis:

Power: Similar power to Cannonball

Costume: Liberator Uniform, Japanese head band

Weapons: HK MP7 PDW Sub Machine Gun

Bio: Kamikaze was a loyal Japanese test pilot and during the attack on the American fleet at Parole Harbour, a strange electronic storm struck his plane and crashed landed and was recovered by Axis Sub marine Kamikaze discovered that he could unleash him in a powerful shell through any material and started to sink American and British and was able to sink nineteen of the ships Kamikaze was frozen in a block of ice like his fellow team mate Shogun.

Real Name: Unknown

Dual Identity: Shogun

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 240lbs

Hair Colour: Black (cut short)

Eye Colour: Brown

Registration Status: Unregistered

Side: Liberators

Nemesis:

Power: Super strength,

Costume: A Black Sneaking suit under Japanese Samurai armour and Shogun mask Shogun helmet, Broadsword strap to his back, two Katana sword strap to waist

Weapons: Dual Katana Swords, Broadsword

Bio: Shogun was a loyal imperial soldier and he volunteer for a Japanese super-soldier programme and got Super-Strength and decided to carry more weapons he decided to wear Shogun armour and mask and started using Samurai swords and a large Broadsword and had earned the nickname Shogun the deadly Swordsman and like Kamikaze he was frozen in ice to be used at another time but Killzone found him first and unfroze them and he and Kamikaze joined his side.

Real Name: Kimberly Kelsey

Dual Identity: Hard-Line

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 121lbs.

Hair colour: Black (medium length hair which cover her left eye)

Eye Colour: Brown (Normal) Blue when using her abilities

Other feature:

Registration Status: unregistered criminal

Side: Liberators (Howling Angles)

Nemesis: Scythe/Sage

Power: A living computer with the ability to hack any computer system or electrical equipment

Costume: Liberator uniform (looks like the uniform worn by the bad guys in XXX 2 film)

Team mates: Vixen (Maria Kincaid), Talon (Danielle Morgan), Shadow (Michelle Mitchell), Buckshot (Rebecca Sanders), Mirage (Karen Cooper)

Bio: Kimberly Kincaid/ Hard-Line is one of Killzone Liberators specialist soldiers that was recruited by Killzone and his commando she was selected to be under the command of Sgt Union as one of her Howling Angles.

Kimberly Kelsey/Hard-Line had rotten luck all her life raised by abusive father and mother who not much cared for her once Child protection services discovered this they took her and placed her in the forester care raised by new father a strict military Scientist Dr Kincaid the bother of General Kincaid they experimented on her using a new type techno-organic virus and they able to create a living computer which meant they were able to increase her mind and memory function, and they were able to programme them with all military training from SAS to the US Navy Seals

Her stepfather was going to create more like her but her father bosses from Ministry of Defence scrap the project in favour of Stark project outranged her stepfather sold their research on the black market it interested Killzone and bought the project and her stepfather and his brother worked for Killzone and with General Kincaid he brought an army of loyal soldiers to Killzone which included thee well skilled soldiers under his command

Real Name: Michelle Mitchell

Dual Identity: Shadow

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 121lbs.

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Other feature:

Registration Status:

Side: Liberators (Howling Angles)

Nemesis:

Powers: None

Weapons: Dual Desert Eagle Magnum, HK MP-5 Sub machine gun, crossbow

Costume: Black Trousers, Black Boots, Black Side pack with eight pockets, Black Tactical armour vest over a black T-Shirt, Black hostels (two chest side hostel) tattoos covering both her arms to her wrists, Watch on her left wrist, a pair of black fingerless gloves, Wrist crossbow launcher on her right wrist, Black leather coat, Black balaclava

Bio: During her childhood at school she was picked on by everybody that was in her class and everybody in the school after she completed her primary school she headed off to secondary school Sydney Smith School she was bullied by everybody in her class.

During her time she became more enraged at the people in her class and people that pick on her and after she left school she went onto join the military she was selected for the Royal Marines and came under the command of General Kincaid and when he joined forces with Killzone she was one of many soldier that joined with Killzone and General Kincaid

Real Name: Regina Kincaid

Dual Identity: Whisper

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 121lbs

Hair colour: Red (medium length)

Eye Colour: Brown

Other feature:

Registration Status: unregistered Criminal

Side: Liberator (Howling Angles)

Nemesis:

Costume: a Black Sneaking suit, HK PSG-1 Sniper rifle strapped to her back, two Hip holster (HK USP), Sergeant stripes.

Weapons: HK PSG-1 Sniper Rifle (Scope & Suppresser), x2 HK USP Handguns

Powers: Stealth, wall clawing abilities, Shape shifting

Bio: The Daughter of General Kincaid and raised as a soldier by her father and became friends with the soldiers loyal to him and when her uncle came up with super-soldier formula it was by combining DNA with Chameleon DNA and she volunteered for the program

She became a success of the programme and with her excellent sniper skill and military training she was selected for Royal Marine and joined her father unit of Royal Marine and when the MOD decided to scrap the Force Enhancement in favour of improving the equipment and General Kincaid and his brother joined with Killzone and the Liberators

Real Name: Sergi Ivanovo

Dual Identity: Killzone

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 220lbs.

Hair colour: unknown

Eye Colour: unknown

Other Feature:

Registration Status: Unregistered

Side: Liberator

Nemesis: Captain America (Steve Roger)

Powers: Adaption (Able to counter any ability used against him), Super Strength,

Costume: Black Advance Sneaking suit, a Pair of Black Army Boots, two Hip Holster (Soviet Pistols), Black Tactical Armour Vest, FN 2000 Assault Rifle Strap to his back, Over the Shoulder holster (HK MP7), a pair of black leather gloves, a pair of tactical goggles, a black Balaclava

Bio: Killzone is the first of the Soviet Union super-soldier under the banner of Project Liberation and one was the only person to survive the injection of the Formula and he became stronger and more intelligent than normal human and has incredible strategy

The Commanding officer of Killzone trained him to become an expert torture and was all ready was Soviet Sniper they also trained to be able to speak many different languages which included his own native Russian

Killzone was given his own unit made up of Soviet union soldiers and was under the command of KGB and was the Soviet Union black opts team of the second world war while on a mission with his team they attacked and liberated a Nazi prison camp they freed the prisoners one of them was fifteen year old Jewish girl who had lost all her family they were murdered them for being Jewish He saw something in her eyes raised her as his protégé she chose the name Killshot and she was exposed to the same Super-soldier formula that was used on Killzone by himself

Killzone and his team where assigned to destroy an Nazi Armory on the outskirts of Berlin but he and his team where beaten to the punch by the British super soldier Sgt Union during the Normandy lands he watch Union attack and destroy machine gun nest the Nazi forces had set up on the beach but not before a number of Soldiers were killed.

Killzone and his protégé Killshot attacked a Nazi a weapons facility when they succeed in destroy both he and protégé where caught in the explosion both of them where thrown into Siberian water and frozen in ice during the Cold War Killzone and Bishop frozen bodies were recovered by Soviet Scientist and unfrozen

After the fall of the Soviet Union Killzone and Killshot where frozen away with the new Super-soldier Jacob Romanoff and Sasha Mironov because they determined unnecessary in any future wars. Killzone and his Protégée are still in stasis in the Soviet facility they were created in.


	10. Enter the Liberators Prt 2

True Amazing Spiderman

Issus 5: Enter Liberators Part 2

"Tell me do you think my wife and partner Violet is my weakness" said Nightstriker

"of course not I know everything about you Christopher Carter older brother of Louise Carter the mutant Blast the son of Christopher and Linda Carter the owners of Carter technology the leading designers of military hardware had many military contracts till a rival company boss Justin Solomon Sr. The father of Justin Solomon Jr. and Lucy Solomon oh wait I mean Drake Storm and Cara Clark the mask hero Eagle-Eye another member of the Renegades hoping of bring down their father and his criminal empire" said Killzone

Mary Jane looks at Detective Drake Storm

"Your Justin Solomon Sr. son aren't you why are you working for the polices?" she said

"because my father is the reason my true love died in my arms and I refused to allow me bring them to justices he instead had the people responsible for her death murdered against my wishes and then I walked away from my father organisation used what money my father had given me on my twenty-first birthday and payday for plastic surgery and had my face changed, I dyed my hair and had coloured contact lens placed into my eyes which changed my eye colour and with my last money bought myself a new apartment and the rest of my father I donated to charity and I then joined the polices force and while in the polices force I was a beat-cop I made sure I would arrest my father Protection racketeers over the times I was a beat-cop I made my friends that are good cops like Captain Justin McKenzie who daughter was raped and murdered by one of my father lieutenants I gave him the address of the man and he was arrested and sentence to live" said Detective Drake Storm

"So what about you sister why does she fight against her father?" said Spiderman

"My sister threw out when he found out that she was sleeping with cop?" said Detective Drake Storm

"That doesn't sound like a reason to disown her" said Mary Jane Watson

"Yeah well he wasn't when he found out that the cop she was sleeping with a female cop Lucy McCloud refused to have any contact with his daughter, I'm guessing it wouldn't look good for Pittsburgh Kingpin of crime to have a daughter who a Lesbian and sleeping with a clean cop and have a son that disowned and works as a Homicide detective and disown their own father my sister Lucy Drakes they are currently living in Detroit and like me they supply information on our father business dealing many criminal ones" said Detective Drake Storm

"Killzone said your sister is a hero by the name of Eagle-Eye so how did she get her powers then?" said Mary Jane Watson

"I'm not sure I never really contact her about that if she registered then me and my sister connection to my father would be uncovered and my polices career would be over" said Detective Drake Storm

Just then Killzone radio beeped and he took it from his waist and Wolverine listen to Killzone conversation on the radio

"Bombshell here bombs are placed and fully armed and all hostages are wearing Bomb vests and pressure pads are also placed through the mall as planned I also rigged the door with explosives so they can't get in without detonating the bombs and all polices officers are located outside including Captain McKenzie and Vin Gonzales a lot of FBI agents as well" said Bombshell in German

"I'll move onto the second phase of the plan I'll contact the second team Aerial Aces and the captain Red Storm" said Killzone in German

Killzone then changed frequency from 150.01 on his radio to 149.15

"You may begin your mission Red Storm acquire the items from the banks I have selected for you to recall the first three open these numbers 341, 451, 997, 982, 110, 616, 648 and every bank after add three to these numbers and the final take three from those number you opened from the first bank I have download these numbers to your gear and the last two banks you may opens any fives safety-deposit boxes you want" said Killzone in Russian

"Roger that comrade my team are already in position to move on the target we were just waiting for your go ahead to move comrade the stealth upgrade for the suits work perfectly" said Red Storm in Russian

"then begin my friends the polices will be distracted with Bombshell hostages at the mall" said Killzone in Russian

Killzone puts his radio back on his waist and looked at his team

"Ok shall we begin our little game shall we the fate of two hundred hostages for the life six that Spiderman & Scarlet Spider, Nightstriker & Violet and Wolverine & Black Widow against my best men and women" said Killzone

"Sir where are we going to do this?" said Python

"We are going to do it at the Mellon Arena that all teams I change my plans all three teams will battle at once" said Killzone

Killzone radio beeped and he takes from his waist and placed it to his head

"Have you got me the target person I ask for Whisper" said Killzone

"Yes Sir we have acquired the other item you asked for Julian Keller" said Whisper

"excellent work Whisper you will make an excellent soldier like you grand-father and father have him brought to Mellon Arena he will compete against my elite Liberators for the lives of two hundred hostages" said Killzone

"Yes sir I hear the team has taken over the building already and set up force-field and generators sir don't take me wrong sir but why have me capture this Julian Keller/Hellion and why have Mary Jane Watson fight with her husband" said Whisper

"because I know Wolverine all too well I knew he would Bring Lauren/X-23 with him and so I planned a head and following reports I discovered that X-23 loves this guy Julian Keller so I captured him to force her to fight and I would like to see her fight with boyfriend and that also goes for Peter Parker and his wife the one thing that makes him strongest and his weakness to protect her will benefit my little team in the long run" said Killzone

"I will do it sir" said Whisper

Killzone turns his radio off and puts it back on his waist and looks over at an angry X-23 who has her claws out

"You hurt him you will wish you are dead" said X-23

"I would really like to see you try that my dear but a lot of people have tried that and have never come close to killing me I always survive and tell you what guys if you all can beat my Elite Liberators then I shall give you a chance against me" said Killzone and started laughing and then walks off

"I will kill him" said X-23

Nightstriker, Violet, Spiderman, Mary Jane Watson, Natasha Romanoff, X-23 and Wolverine are taken away from the living quarters by Liberators

Three Hours Later

Mellon Arena

Liberators have taken over the arena and Sniper are positioned all over the stadium aiming high Powered sniper rifle mainly .50 Calibre rifle and some are armed with HK PSG-1 Sniper rifles and near the stadium floor are Liberators armed with M-60 Machine guns on the stadium floor has been covered over

Whisper is standing on the stadium floor with Julian Keller on his Knees while Whisper points a gun to his head Killzone arrives with Spiderman and the others and Liberators

"Get onto the middle of the stadium floor now" said Killzone

Spiderman and the others go onto the stadium floor of Mellon Arena and they are followed by Python and a select few of Killzone Liberators (Slice, Dice, Sgt Union, Shadow, Whisper, Killshot, Anya Kravenoff and Kamikaze they turned to face Killzone they watched as an force-field is generated around the stadium floor

X-23 rushed to Julian Keller and hugs him and then X-23 and Julian Keller gets to his feet and stands at her side and looks around at all the Liberators soldiers aiming weapons at them

"Just great what now" said Julian Keller

"You and X-23 will compete with Spiderman and his allies against my soldiers to see which are the best Humans, Humans Mutants or Metahumans against my Ultimates warriors and ex Super-soldiers the metahumans of the World War 2 because your friends will tell you that two hundred people will die in explosions and those deaths will be on your hands or you can all chose to die here and know and give meaning to your lives its your chose Hellion either they will be deaths on your hands" said Killzone

"What are you doing how do we get out of here?" said Anya Kravenoff

"you don't get you will get out of here once you have eliminate Spiderman and the others then you will get out of the field" said Killzone

"You can't go a long with this can you guys" said Anya Kravenoff

"I Do whatever my leader tells me to do I shall enjoy dual with Nightstriker?" said Shogun in Japanese as he drew his sword

Nightstriker drew his sword as Violet drew her Tonfa and give her sister a Steel Staff Mary Jane, Black Widow drew her handguns, X-23 and Wolverine eject their claws, Hellion and Spiderman looked around.

"Let begin shall we" said Killzone

Shogun charged at Nightstriker and they clash swords will Spiderman battles Anya Kravenoff Dodging he attacks while watching Mary Jane defending herself against Shadow and Wolverine is battling against Python again Hellion launches a telekinesis attack at Whisper who launched at the wall much manages to stop herself from hitting the wall, Killshot smacks Black widow in the face and send her flying and she drops her guns

"I fought the member of the Black Widow programme would be tougher than this" said Killshot cracking her human knuckle with her metal robotic hand

"I still have some fight me Killshot" said Natasha Romanoff and she jumps to her feet and roundhouse kick which Killshot blocks with robotic arm at Black Widow ankle and twisted it and Natasha screamed in pain

"Don't forget my father and mentor told me everything they taught to the members of the Black Widow programme so I know your entire moves babe" said Killshot and then delivers another punch to Natasha Romanoff face

Black Widow stands up on her leg and tries to keep of her broken ankle and she draws a knife and lunges at Killshot but she grabs the knife and bends it with her robotic arm and she snapped it off and Killshot then kick and sent Natasha Romanoff flying and Killshot then throws the knife blade towards Natasha but she dodges it

Black widow goes on the offensive with Killshot but Killshot trades blows are powerful than anything Black Widow can dish out on her but Black widow is down to her knees with Killshot standing over and placed her robotic hand on Black Widow throat and lives her off the ground

"Do you have anything left babe?" said Killshot

"The...(cough)...fight...(cough).. .not over until till those people you holding are freed" said Black Widow and she knees Killshot in the stomach and this caused Killshot lose her grip on her throat

"Looks like you have got your second wind I should look forward to this second round" said Killshot

Shogun and Nightstriker Katana swords clash Nightstriker get on the upper hand on Shogun sword fighting style

"Impressive skill for a non-Japanese person I have seen that style used by former mentor Master Jackie Wong he trained me in a mixture of Jeet Kun Do, Ninjistu" said Shogun in Japanese

"I save his life and in returned he trained me in the way of a Ninja" said Nightstriker in Japanese and still prove more of a match for him a large cracking sound can be heard and then Shogun sword breaks under the pressure of Nightstriker Adamtinum sword blade

"excellent Master Wong has taught you well hasn't he I bet he has taught of the Special skills let see if you can match my skill with my Broadsword" said Shogun in Japanese and throws his damaged Katana sword to the ground draws his Broadsword swings at Nightstriker ducks up shogun broadsword

Shogun is about brings down the broadsword which Nightstriker blocks with his Sword and then rolls form under the broadsword and as it clashes into the ground Nightstriker run up the broadsword and kicks Shogun in the face and then jumps over Shogun

"Ouch got to remember human fresh not meant to clash with Shogun faces mask" said Nightstriker to himself and watches as Shogun turns to face who swings the broadsword at Nightstriker who ducks under it and then rolls under Shogun leg he draws his colt Zap gun and fired two shots at the back of knee

Shogun goes down to his knees and was unable to move and watches as Shogun swings towards him Nightstriker jumps on broadsword and fires two more shots at the back part of elbow which caused Shogun release his grip on his broadsword

"Finish me end my life" said Shogun in Japanese he watched as Nightstriker puts his sword away and then follows with his Colt Zap gun away

"I would not be a man of Honour to strike a deathblow to an unarmed man and respectful decline you request" said Nightstriker in Japanese

"You are true man of honour Master Wong has taught you well you knew to strike at the weak points in my armour the joints in my armour but next time will be different count" said Shogun in Japanese then he lowered his head

Nightstriker looks at Slice standing in his way with one sword in hand

"I see you can beat a man with one sword let's see if you can beat a man that uses two swords instead of one" said Slice

"You're on pal" said Nightstriker and draws his sword and start battling with Slice

Spiderman stands over Anya Kravenoff and webs her up

"Man she nothing like her father or is it her father I never know with the Kravenoff family" said Spiderman watches as Mary Jane Watson and Violet cornered by Dice and Shadow as Spiderman runs towards his wife when Sgt Union blocks his path and she starts battling him

"This is not going right is sis" said Violet and blocks Dice with her left Tonfa and then strikes down on the sword with right Tonfa and breaks the sword

"You broke my sword you die for that" said Dice and throws broken sword to the ground and starts trade fist blows with her

"Not really how I planned to spend my day but at least I'm with my friends and family " said Mary Jane and smack the staff into Shadow head and knocked her out she looks over to her and she knocks out Dice

Mary Jane Watson and Violet drops to their knees and look worn out and with that Violet looks over to Nightstriker battling Slice who has moved onto battling with dual swords and Nightstriker keeps clashing swords

"Impressive most impressive you got some skill" said Slice as his swords clash in a dual

With Nightstriker but under the pressure of Nightstriker Adamtinum sword Slice swords break under the pressure

Nightstriker delivers a round house kick and sent Slice flying and the passes out of from the blow and then he puts his sword away and drops his knees out of breath and looks over Hellion as he battles Whisper and X-23 battles Kamikaze flies towards her she dodge out of the way and fly towards Hellion who dodges out of the way and hits Whisper and knock himself and Whisper out cold Wolverine is still battling Python but eventually manages to stab his claws into Python head and he goes down

"Stay down this time" said Wolverine

Killshot is beaten down by Black Widow stands over with a gun in hand and aims it at Killshot head and watch as soldiers entered the field and trained their weapons at Black Widow as Liberator specialist stepped onto the field he is wearing Black Elbow pads and has Corporal ranks and is carrying Benelli 12 gauge shotgun the liberator specialist is a female

"I would do that babe you are currently outnumbered by far lady" said Corporal Black and the soldiers aimed their weapons as Killzone looked on as Python got back his feet

"Beater luck next time Logan look forward to battling you next time" said Python and left the stadium floor followed by the other Liberators they left Anya Kravenoff on the field with the heroes as Anya Kravenoff, Slice and Dice they all get to their feet and walks towards the exit of the field she is stopped by a male Liberator specialist soldier with Green elbow pads and with Lieutenant rankings

"What are you doing let me out of here?" said Anya Kravenoff

"No only Mr Slice and Miss Dice my leave the field" said Lt Green

Dice and Slice then leave the field and join the Liberators Elite lieutenants and Anya Kravenoff looks on in anger

"They lost why are they allowed to leave the field and not me" said Anya Kravenoff

"allow me to answer that question my dear my plans have always to have my Liberators lose to the heroes to distract them long enough to study their techniques and study what they can do and you were a means to do that so I back you quest to go up against Spiderman so could go a my main targets here in Pittsburgh and about know my back-up team the Aerial Ace have acquired the necessary items I ask for them to get me" said Killzone

"What about the bombs through the city?" said Nightstriker.

"oh yeah the bombs that Bombshell planted in the City are I nearly forgot that part of it but indeed you did beat my Liberators but know you need to beat LT Green and Corporal Black then I will consider your request to locate the bombs I will give you the codes the codes are 1982, 1963 501, 329, 2991 and 2999 know if you can survive Lt Green and Corporal Black then I will give you the location of the bombs and all of you must survive this encounter and that means you have to protect Anya Kravenoff good luck because you're going to need all the help in the world Lt Green and Corporal Black Kill them oh by the way I forgot to mention that even if Logan or X-23 go down and recover from the bullets that will count as a lose and you won't learn the location of the bombs" said Killzone

"Yes sir" said Corporal Black and Lt Green together and squad of twenty soldiers took the field and the force-field reactivates

The Squad of Liberators aimed their weapons at the group of heroes and Corporal Black and Lt Green aimed their weapons at them as well

"Knew Killzone would pull this do something else he knows all of us me and X-23 can survive a barrage of bullets but not the rest of you even we do take the barrage of bullets we fail to save the city" said Wolverine

Snipers in the stands raise the weapon the shoulder length and took aim at the stadium floor Wolverine hears all the guns clicking in the stands

"I guess you heard the weapons in the stands that insurance that this will end in death my Sniper have orders to shot anybody laying on the ground for more than twenty seconds just fought I tell you that now " said Killzone and started laughing

"how do we get out of this if we fight then the a good chance we'll and if we don't fight hundreds of people will die now I know why my building was target for to cripple my support with Scythe help we can't find so we have to fight them" said Nightstriker

"i have to agree with that part but it's not fair Mary Jane involved in this she has no Powers she can't defend herself " said Spiderman

"if you remember I don't have any abilities I'm a human remember well all have to die some time and now looks like a good to me if we can save the life of the hostages then our won't be in vain No Surrender No Victory" said Nightstriker

"hey that the line form new Michael Bay film oh for the life of me I can't remember it or was it some I heard someone say once oh well guess I get to die again no fair I' only get to live twice this will be my real death" said Spiderman

Lt Green and Corporal Black opened fired at the hero they dodge out of the gunfire their soldiers opened fire Black widow takes down a Liberator soldier Spiderman web swing towards a group of Liberator does corkscrew kick and sends them flying one of the soldiers he the force-field and A Sniper takes a shot and kills the soldier that hit the force-field the sniper takes down another Liberator soldier standing on Spiderman right hand side

Wolverine charges towards a group of four Liberators dodging the gunfire as he does it and slices and stabs his claws into each of the Liberator and kills all four of them and picks up and handgun from a dead Liberator and throws it at Mary Jane who fires a shot and kills a Liberator soldier

Nightstriker throws a number of gun cutters they sliced through all the Liberator weapons but the soldier then drew their back-up weapons and continued firing again each sixteen shots they reloaded Black Widow takes down two more followed by the sniper taking down another Liberator Mary Jane Watson fires another shot kills another Liberator soldiers the Mystery Sniper takes down two more soldiers

Eventually with the combined acts of the heroes and the Mystery Sniper the Liberator soldiers are killed leaving only Corporal Black and Lt Green standing But eventually X-23 stabs her foot claw into the throat of Lt Green and the stabs her claws into Corporal Black chest and they drop to the ground dead then they look to see Killzone clapping his hands and the forces-field is shut down

"Impressed you where able to beat twenty of my elite Liberators oh did you like my little helper of one of my Sniper was given an order to help you have fighting chances but know I think it's time you battled me" said Killzone

"Tell us where the bombs are we had a deal" said Wolverine

"Ok your right I tell you it's in the heart of the city but if you want the building name then you have to beat me

Killzone then walks onto the stadium floor and then the force-field he cracks his neck and the right hand followed by his left hand

"Now which of you be first to battle me one on one" said Killzone

"Let's this be between you me Sergi i haven't forgotten the last time we meet old friend" said Wolverine

"as you wish James" said Killzone and signalled and the force-field drops and Nightstriker and the other leave the field and the forces field is reactivated with both Killzone and Logan on the field"

"are yes I remember as if it were yesterday oh wait it was when you and that girl Sgt Catherine Gordon and yourself attack my chemical plant in Amazon jungle where I was creating an army of Animal and Human Hybrids using K-9 and wolf DNA I enjoyed so much when i caught and captured you both and i forced you watch as I experimented on dear old Catherine and turned her into a have half human hybrid too bad you destroyed my lab and I forced you to watch her die in terrible pain tell me is that why you took to training Katherine Pride and Jubilenation Lee because they remind you of failure of protect Sgt Gordon" said Killzone

"Please Sergi you mind game don't work on me I done a lot of things in my time as you have and made lots of enemies some i prod of and something I'm not But me gutting you like the dog you are will be so much fun" said Wolverine

"I'm hurt Logan you know me so well Logan me you and Rogers are all the same tools of the Government I was always loyal to my government they used me for the Super-soldier programme so I can compete with Captain America then following the end of the world war 2 I became frozen in ice they same government took to create two more Super-soldier like Omega Red, Red Guardian and Winter Soldier the failed experiments they are they brought me back to hope and recreate the stuff that created me and made me perfect the succeed in creating Jacob Romanoff and Sasha Mironov but after the cold War they froze us again because we aren't controllable. My Government took me from my family I was forced find late they have all died and miss everything in their because of what the Soviet Government did to me made me into an Ultimate weapon and with my Heal ability I got from the Super Soldier formula that created Captain America and the other Super soldier I lead" said Killzone

"Are we going to do this Sergi or just talk about it I know what it like as well my Government did this covered my bones Adamtinum and made into the ultimate killing machine so spare anything Buddy" said Wolverine

"fine by me" said Killzone and charges at Wolverine they trade blows one after another striking hard against each other not one hurt each other eventually Killzone is impaled in the chest by Wolverine claws and Killzone pulls the claws and then Killzone turns Logan's hands on himself and Impales them into Logan chest Wolverine pulls his claws out of his chest and Killzone drops to his knees followed by Wolverine

Wolverine holds his as does Killzone and both breath heavily the other heroes watch as Logan and Killzone chest heal completely and they get to their feet

"Well call this a draw James" said Killzone

"Now tell me where the bombs are" said Wolverine

"Fine you did beat me into a draw so I will tell you the locations of the bombs as agreed they are located at the Pittsburgh mall you should be able to find it easy from here it's the one with all the polices outside it as well as the FBI now I will go back to the Carter Technology building to eliminate my target" said Killzone and then I matter of seconds Killzone and his liberators leave

Anya Kravenoff start to run off put Nightstriker fires his gun and hits her in the back and she goes down much to the angry of Spiderman

"Why did you do you didn't have to kill her?" said Spiderman

"Cool it they a paralyzing bullets they will keep her down for a few hours enough time for the polices to arrest her" said Nightstriker

"Now we get moving and find these bombs and disarm them what about Killzone target they need protection" said Spiderman

"Don't worry my friends at the building can handle them we can focus on the bombs" said Nightstriker

End of Issue 5

Next Issue 6: Race Against Time


	11. Race Against Time Prt 1

True Amazing Spiderman

Issue 6: Race Against Time

A large group of polices vehicles are parted outside the Airmall on the scene are Pittsburgh Polices Captain Justin McKenzie, Vin Gonzalez, FBI Agent Cara Redford, Police Negotiator Adam Murphy and number of Bomb squad officers polices helicopter are flying over head as Tony Stark arrives on scene with a squad of SHIELD Blue agents

"What are we dealing anyway and I'm taking over this?" said Tony Stark

"whatever you say but you must understand that mall is in complete lock down they are currently two hundred hostages inside all wearing Body covered in plastic explosives not to mention that all the mall doors are rigged with explosives and we have reports from the madman holding the mall he has rigged up a number of Bombs through the mall which are rigged to detonate if his heart stops or we try and break into the mall and not to mention they are reports coming the armed men have robbed twelve banks all at the same time" said Captain McKenzie

"Who is this man anyway?" said Tony Stark

"The man name is Sgt Richard Brown aka Bombshell former Royal Marine engineer and bomb disposal expert what for the Terrorist attack on July 7 in the London underground and MI6 has his link him to the terrorist leader Sergi Ivanovo alias Killzone who leads an army of Mercenaries the Liberators we have received a medical report on his condition from Scotland Yard that details Bombshell condition he has a violent form of heart disease that only gives him a number months to live that two years ago he had six heart transplants paid for by Dominic McKnight Page the owner McKnight Medical Corp are work on a treatment that might cure him the currently testing a new drug called Regenerate the drug spouse to cure all illnesses and can even bring dead people back to live not as zombies but as a living person " said FBI Agent Cara Redford

"Has he made any demands" said Tony Stark

"No and he isn't going to make any real demands he has nothing we want and my guess he just a distraction why his allies robbed the banks and guess only knows what he up to" said Captain McKenzie

"What do you mean real demands?" said Tony Stark

"he made three demands his first demands was the release of Al Qaeda members being held prisoners by American and British troopers, Second demand was shut down of all of American business over sea, Four thousand dollars pair hostages, Tonight winning lottery numbers" said Captain Justin McKenzie

"Let me speak to him can you?" said Tony Stark

"Be my guess Mr Stark maybe he talk to some pencil pusher like you" said Captain Justin McKenzie

Tony stark picked up the phone and made contact with the hostage taker

"my name is Tony Stark SHIELD director whom my I say I'm speaking to and see that we can get you demands on the move how about a little favour release five hostages and we can start things moving" said Tony Stark

"so you're the famous Tony Stark Iron Man leader of the Mighty Avengers my boss has most like stalled you team mate Natasha Romanoff and the heroes of Pittsburgh long enough for me to collect my pay dirt so here are my new list of demands One the complete disbandment of both Avengers group, two all prisoners of the Negative Zone Prison, three I would like 4 million pound for each of my hostages have about 245 hostages, four I would like the designs for heart piece that keeps you alive, five the blueprints of Iron man and War machine armour, six a data with Halle Berry, Eva Green, Gemma and that Olga girl from New James Bond Movie, Seven the Next Bond film to Star Samantha Bond as Miss Monneypenny and John Cleese as Q , eight Daniel Craig to dye his hair black, nine American and British troop to pull out of Iraq and Afghanistan, Ten I would like Tonight Lottery win numbers for the European Lottery you have three hours to get all this stuff to me or I will blow up this mall and I mean business take a look at the front entrance of the mall " said Bombshell

Tony Stark looks over to the front entrance of the mall and they all see a Young fifteen year old girl Emma Murphy that is the daughter of Sgt Adam Murphy and is walking towards them wearing a Flak Jacket covered in plastic explosives and see had a collar around her neck as well and the young girl was crying her eyes out

"Don't do anything you'll have to give us more time to get some of your demands moving" said Tony Stark

"Cut the B.S I know you are just stalling for time Mr Stark as I'm you and I know it you will not meet my demands so let just how her parents cope without their little daughter one yeah that right Police Negotiator Sgt Adam Murphy has lost his wife Amanda to cancer three months ago and only has his daughter Emma left oh and Emma keep secret from her dad as well that she a was exposed to a large amount of Mutant Growth Hormones and I'm guess her father also did tell her that he is a member of SWAT you have five minutes to disarm her bomb" said Bombshell and starts laughing

Tony Stark looks at Sgt Adam Murphy

"When this is over your daughter registers and I'll get her trained as a hero with the Young Avengers she their age" said Tony Stark

"No that her call and see already decided to join the Renegades" said Adam Murphy and gave a signal to his daughter and in a flash Emma had disarmed the bomb and came over to the polices

"How many tengo are inside the building and how many hostages" said FBI Agent Cara Redford

"eleven tengo all together mean leader is that guy bombshell armed with a grenade launcher, their about 300 hostages most are of them are being held in the stores with the shutters down and covered in explosives each of the explosives are rigged to a large bomb on the same floor I over heard them say it requires four number code only person that knows the code some guy that call himself Killzone then there pressure sensitive mine he placed all long the floor of each mall set to blow when someone steps on them they are clocked and only Bombshells men knows where the safe spots are and then their vest the hostages are wearing they are covered in C4 as well" said Emma Murphy

"How do you know this stuff my I ask" said Tony Stark

"Well my mum was in the Army for most of her life and she taught me a thing a to about explosives and not to mention my dad a SWAT officer you learn a thing a two" said Emma Murphy

"Once this is over my dear you'll register and join with the Young Avengers" said Tony Stark

"Hum I'll have to think about that and the answer no I just want to focus on my school work for now and I can do that with Nightstriker and the Renegades they provide safe-haven for metahumans as they did for mutants and my friends call me Sonic their" said Emma Murphy

"Then when this is over you'll be arrested and hand over to Doctor Pym and have your powers taken and sentence to imprisonment in the Negative Zone" said Tony Stark

"Fine by me I never wanted my powers in the first place and being away from my terrible cooking that a bonus for me" said Sonic

Just then Nightstriker and the others showed up

"What are you doing her with them Natasha" said Tony Stark

"There no time to discuss this Tony we have the disarming code for the bombs inside the mall and this guys are not to under estimated Killzone selected him personnel" said Black Widow

"Then you need to find a way inside the mall they have rigged all the entrances into the mall so that mean we are stuck outside the mall my guess you could try the roof of the mall but guess if this guy Bombshell smart and professional then he know you would try the roof so would set up a trap for you" said FBI Agent Cara Redford

"Urm I should of mention that Bombshell soldiers are wearing body armour vest containing explosives and I overheard that this Bombshell is wearing a deadman switch linked to his heart" said Sonic

"Oh great then we can't kill him or the bombs will blow" said Wolverine

"Then if the room is our only way in then we have to risk it with Spiderman Spider-sense and X-23 and Wolverine heighten-sense we can locate the bombs on the roof and my inferred sensors as well as Violet we should locate them then have clear run to the inside of the mall" said Nightstriker

"No you will wait for back-up from the Mighty Avengers and myself" said Tony Stark

"It's not a good idea Tony this guy Killzone is a master strategist and will know how to counter you and tin suit of yours let us handle it beside you don't know the shut down codes for the bombs and knowing Sergi would have code panel keyed to our finger prints only to prevent anybody else to shut down the bombs but us" said Wolverine

"Tell you what Mr Stark we wait and when the bodies hit the floor when that madman kills the hostages and he will it'll be on your head but me I'm going to go inside the mall and save the hostages and save the day" said Nightstriker

"Get to work Nightstriker you have my backing do what has to done to save the hostages" said Captain Justin McKenzie

"I'll get on the radio and give a rundown on disarming the bombs" said FBI Agent Cara Redford

"Your go to be locked away for this and I'll make sure of it" said Tony Stark

"Yeah whatever playboy let's get deal with bombs and worry about everything else" said Nightstriker

Nightstriker runs up the side of the building followed by Violet, Wolverine and X-23 used their claws to climb to the roof of the building MJ places her arms around Spiderman waist and climbs the side of the building, Hellion used his telekinesis to get to the roof Black Widow fired a grappling Hook and Tony Stark looks at her

"Your go with them your risk your career with this" said Tony Stark

Black widow then climbed to the roof of the building on the roof of the mall they looked across the roof of the mall to see it covered with mines in total of a hundred.

"I guess you where right about Bombshell" said Violet

Nightstriker pressed his side of his mask his eyes holes changed to red and started looking across the roof of the mall they were all glowing bright red

"What do you see Nightstriker?" said Violet

"They are hundreds of mines armed and are ready to blow if we stand on them so this is going to make it hard to get to the roof access" said Nightstriker

Hellion used his telekinesis lift the mines of the ground and tossed them into the air they watched as the mines blow up in the sky

"There we go that takes care of the mines now let's save those hostages shall we" he said

"Mary Jane please stay here till it's not safe inside I don't what you inside" said Spiderman and hugged Mary Jane and Spiderman, Nightstriker, Violet, Black widow, Hellion, X-23 and Wolverine entered the mall Mary Jane Watson followed them inside the mall.

Ground floor

Airmall

Bombshell is walking around the mall holding a Rapid Fire Shotgun in his left hand spend most of his time looking at his watch on his right hand hostages screams can be heard coming from all over the mall and people begging not to die Bombshell men are walking around the mall armed with AK-47 Assault rifles or MP-5 Sub Machine guns

Bombshell raised the grenade launcher to the side of his head and looked around and cracked his neck

"Looks like I show time boys the heroes are here to say the day" said Bombshell and signalled to his soldiers as Spiderman, Nightstriker, Wolverine, Hellion, X-23, Black Widow, Violet and Mary Jane Watson still wearing the Black Spiderman suit and then Bombshell and his men aimed their weapons at the Heroes.

"About time you guys showed up I've been expecting you for an hour now?" said Bombshell

"You mean this is another one of Sergi little sick games is it" said Wolverine

"To right it is he already completed his main mission now all he needs to do is complete his hired contract kill then he all do and we get to leaves the city me on the other hand will have blown myself up and killed all the hostages inside this building and taken my name in history as the man that killed the famed Spiderman and his fellow heroes" said Bombshell

"We have got the disarming codes for your bombs so we can stop you" said Violet

"He may have given some codes but who said they are these disarming codes for the bomb but these bombs require three codes that much be entered by three of you but you also need to enter your finger print first then the codes that Sergi told put only three codes are need and you only have two attempts to enter the correct or you'll trigger a failsafe and the countdown speed up and the bombs blow this place sky-high and kill everybody they are six bombs in total some of you will have enter the finger print more than once and they five different lots of codes for these bombs as well so you just have to hope that your looks is in and you are able to disarm all six bombs and save all the hostages because my men vest are like to the bombs if you kill more than four soldiers that triggers a failsafe and like with the code sets the bomb into speed countdown and blows the bomb even quicker and if I die then all bets are off and all the bombs detonate because I'm the master detonator" said Bombshell

"Oh just great this guys insane" said Hellion

"Yeah I know I am just following my orders Killzone wants you to suffer make struggle to save the hostages because you need to more heroes you disarm the bombs and they are in the city your just plan out of luck with that part" said Bombshell

Elsewhere

A Jet Black helicopter heads towards Airmall inside the back of the helicopter is MI6 Agent Wolf and Kimberly Fielding and six armed Commandos all wearing the same gear as Striker and they had no marking as well watches as Striker loads his shotgun with Blue shotgun shells and cocks the shotgun

"well your mission is the capture of Richard Brown Alias Bombshell bosses want him alive for questioning to discover Killzone connection to the Syndicate be warned that you most likely be expected when you arrive Killzone is a great military geniuses so you there will be No Gun-ho tactics this time" said Kimberly Fielding

"Kim what if this Bombshell has planted explosives you think he will detonate if we try and capture him" said Striker

"he most likely will with his terminal illness and not afraid of death he will want to die and suffer from his illness so that why I had Gadget customise you Shotgun and Walther PP9 to fire Coolant Bullets they are designed to freeze on contact with any surfaces should be able to disable the explosives and we be able to take him in" said Kimberly Fielding

"What about the other bombs?" said Wolf

"I and my team will be following you down to the scene and our primary goal will be to disable the bombs while you deal with Bombshell and his goons this will also give me a chance to free the hostages as well so my God be with you" said Kimberly Fielding

"Yeah what every Gods going to set this one out" Said Striker and then places the shotgun into his back holster and then cracked his knuckles and walked towards the side of the helicopter and he is followed by Kimberly Fielding Striker then opens the side of the helicopter to see the helicopter is hovering over the mall he hooks a winch cable to the back of his waist back

"We are in position guys are you ready for actions my god watch over you my friends" said the Pilot over the PA system he spoke with a Spanish accent

"god doesn't watch over my action Marcus he has no places on the battlefield all I believe is a gun is all faith I need a bullet is always the judge, Jury and executioner that all I believe" said Wolf and he then jumps out of the helicopter

As member of the polices, FBI and SHIELD watch on Tony Stark saw that the helicopter had no marking on but it looked like a private helicopter he designed for military use Wolf heads towards the skylight and draws a Walther PP9 which had a suppresser fitted to it and fired it at the glass and the bullet hit the class and froze it on contact and then he goes crashing through the skylight

"Is he one of yours Stark?" said Captain Justin McKenzie

"No it's not" said Tony Stark as he watched Kimberly Fielding jump from the same height as but she jumped without a cable and she lands on her feet like a cat she looks up the helicopter as black rope are thrown down from the helicopters and then the Six Commandos repelled down from the helicopter

Meanwhile inside the Airmall broken glass and metal from the Skylight had caused everybody to scatter and as the dust settles Wolf is standing in the middle of mall with the Spiderman and the other looking on

"Who is that guy anyway?" said Mary Jane

"It can't be why can't you ever die and stay dead?" said Bombshell

"You're coming with me Dead or Alive but the choice is up to you completely but will becoming with me" said Wolf

"I think not pal you I have rigged this place to blow sky-high and it'll take you and every single hero inside this building with it and their nothing you can do about it I shall become the perfect martyr " said Bombshell

"What about the disarming code?" said Spiderman

"Useless you think you can fight your way through ten to twenty heavily armed men with Automatic Rifles and disarm the bombs then go ahead I know you can survive it Peter but what about your little old wife can she" said Bombshell

Elsewhere Kimberly Fielding has made her way to the top floor of the mall alone she looks back at the Liberators she has knocked out as she gets to the bomb which is a large Steel crate which has a pad lock on with her left hand she slices the lock off and lift up the lid on the crate to find the crate filled with 1,400 pound of C4 and a large detonator which was a counting backwards from 24 hours and the countdown was already down to last fifty minutes

"Ok here goes nothing" she said and she then rips the detonator out from the bomb she was able to remove all the wires and blasting caps from the bomb then she examined the explosives closely and she discovered in fact that they where fake they were just blocks modelling clay covered in C4 packaging

"Smart guy this Killzone knowing the hero would go after the bombs instead of him brilliant that means his real target somewhere else" said Kimberly Fielding

Elsewhere each of the commandos took down the Liberators in non-lethal techniques and made their way to the bombs and disarmed and made the same discover that they were all modelling clay cover in fake covering

Bombshell looked around saw his men were not overlooking the heroes

"My men were are they?" said Bombshell

Kimberly jumps down from the top floor of the Airmall and lands on the ground on her feet holding a two pack of C4 plastic explosives he tossed one at the foot of Wolverine and the heroes and the other one at Bombshell

"Nice trick Killzone came up with wasn't it Bombshell you and your team of Liberator take over a mall use fake explosives to bait all the polices out of the city area so Killzone men could do something else but I'm guess somewhere else so where the real bombs then?" said Kimberly Fielding

"Oh Feline you know nothing indeed the bombs where fake that the whole point of it I wouldn't want to be remembered for murdering children that not a smart career move for me beside do you really think the Americans would give into the demands of a madman indeed they are bombs planted but they aren't here they are in the location that the Aerial Aces robbed and my calculations these bombs should be blowing up in the next ten minutes from now" said Bombshell and then he looks at his detonator

"Oh you better make that 9 minutes 58 seconds to get a cross Pittsburgh traffic so good luck and by the way you haven't meet my friends let Scattershot" said Bombshell

Scattershot appeared with a squad of Liberators soldiers armed with Automatic shotgun and somewhere armed with Pancor Jackhammers including Scattershot Bombshell men escorted the team of commandos down to the ground floor they are then forced to stand with Wolf and the others

"Is this the best that the British government can send to capture little old me Wolf lone commando and his handler Feline, team of five commandos and American heroes Spiderman, Wolverine, Hellion, Nightstriker, X-23, Violet, Russian Traitor Black Widow and Spiderman wife Mrs Parker the world is short on heroes these isn't it" said Bombshell

"So there no bombs here linked to your heart then is there" said Wolverine

"No why do you ask?" said Bombshell

Wolverine watches as then commando kneel down near their weapons and placed their hands on them

"Because that means we can gut you and your mean" said Wolverine and charged at a group of Liberators and slashed his claws into each and killed them all and charged at Scattershot who fired his Pancor Jackhammer at Wolverine and sent him flying he clocked the gun and fired again at wolverine Scattershot continued reload every time he shot Logan in the chest

Spiderman watched as nine Liberators from Scattershot unit aimed their weapons at Nightstriker holds something in his hand and throws to the ground and a large cloud of smoke consume Nightstriker and instant disappears and then the Nightstriker takes down the nine Liberators down

Hellion unleashes a telekinesis blast that send a group of four Liberators soldiers flying into the wall and they are knocked out as X-23 Slaughters and another three Liberators soldiers two of the Commandos are killed by Liberators soldiers

"This does bode well for use does Wolf" said Kimberly 'Feline' Fielding as she kills a Liberator soldier as a Commando kills a Liberator soldier

"I've been through a lot worse than this" said Wolf and he delivers a blow which sends Bombshell flying and then Wolf ties him to the rope his came through the skylight and aims a Walther PP9 to his head

"Tell your men to lower their weapons or your get a lobotomy it's up" said Wolf in determine tone of voice

"Men kill him and everybody else" said Bombshell

"Poor choice pal" said Wolf and smack him in the gut and then shots one of Guns and hits one of the men the chest and changes a clip in his Walther PP9 for standard bullets and fire a shot and killed one of Bombshell men

Wolf looks over to Scattershot who stands over a wounded Logan who has been shot seven times in the chest with Pancor Jackhammer shotgun and reloads it and is about fire again Wolverine stands up and sliced his claws through the Shotgun

Wolverine is about to impale his claws into Scattershot chest when he's shot in the back by one of Scattershot men

"Sir Catch" said a female Liberator soldier and throws a new Pancor Jackhammer to him and she moves onto her back-up weapon a Jericho handgun

"Thank you Soldier" said Scattershot speak with a Italian accent

"Commander it's Killzone he wants a Status report" said the female soldier and throws him her radio Wolverine has gotten back to his feet and charges at Scattershot and the female soldier and stands in his way as Scattershot watches as the female soldier fires her back up weapon and after Wolverine slices her gun in half she battle in hand-to-hand combat with Wolverine

Scattershot contact Killzone (translated from Italian)

"Scattershot what the situation" said Killzone

"Wolf and Feline have shown up at the Airmall as you expected Bombshell has told them the real location as you ordered when you want Wolf has captured Bombshell what should I do about it sir" said Scattershot

"Nothing at the moment let them take him into MI6 custody I have a need for him there and I want you to return to Carter technology building at once the Renegade are fight back and I need all the help I can get leave your soldiers for SHIELD teams" said Killzone

"Sir I will be all but one of them sir I see potential in a soldier clone she is holding her ground against Wolverine" said Scattershot

"As you wish" said Killzone

Scattershot fires his Pancor Jackhammer Shotgun and sends Wolverine flying the female soldier looks at her commanding officer

"What is your name soldier?" said Scattershot

"Sir Soldier 007" said the female Soldier

"No what you name your first name soldier" said Scattershot

"Sir Name aren't Important they are only for Tombstone but my fellow soldiers call me we clones aren't given any birth names sir" said the female soldier

"Come with me Pancor you know a commando in Liberators army" said Scattershot

"Sir I'm not worthy of this honour other soldiers are better than me" said the female Liberator

Wolverine gets back to his feet and charges at Scattershot and the female soldier jumps in his way and impales his claws into her chest and she collapsed to the floor Scattershot watches as Wolverine comes towards him

The female Liberator stands to her feet holding her chest with her right hand and picks up another shotgun from a dead Liberator and fires at the Wolverine and sends him flying

"I'm getting sick of you babe you're going to pay for shooting me a third time" said Wolverine

"sir you need to leave I'll holding him off" said the female Liberator and fires at Wolverine a second and third time but Scattershot walks over to her and knocks her out with the butt of his shotgun and lifts her up and puts her on his shoulder and makes his escape via the back exit and they both disappear

In a matter of minutes the soldiers are defected or killed Wolverine has completely healed

"I hate shotguns" said Wolverine and takes cigar out of his jacket pocket and puts it into his mouth and lights it

"I fought you quit Logan" said Spiderman

"Shut it kid and what the hell are you doing here Tommy still following Feline commands" said Logan and holds his hand out to Wolf

"Good to see you again to Logan" said Tommy/Wolf and shakes Logan hand

"Urm guys hate to break it to you but shouldn't we be head after those bombs" said Mary Jane

"She right and without Scythe I won't be able to locate the banks that Killzone men robbed in time" said Nightstriker

"Hey how did you do that before anyway" said Spiderman

"Smoke and mirrors" said Nightstriker

"More like a Smoke bomb and stealth belt" said Wolverine

"I'll take Bombshell to the MI6 safe-house and meet you downtown once Tanya done questioning him" said Kimberly Fielding and walks over to the rope which has been tied around Bombshell and gives the signal to the helicopter pilot and the rope is winched back up to the helicopter and the helicopter flies off

"Slight question guys how are we going to find these banks anyway the most be a few banks through the city" said Spiderman

"ask the FBI kid banks fall under the FBI and doesn't if SHIELD here we need to stop those bombs as we don't know what kind of Bombs they are SHIELD will not interfere with use search for them" said Wolf

Wolf walked over the front entrance of the mall saw the explosives on front door where fake and pulls it off the door and the group of heroes left the building and are surrounded by SHIELD blue agent

"Out my way and that a direct order" said Wolf

"No I don't know who you are but I want answers right now" said Tony Stark

"Agent Redford can you find me information on any banks that have been robbed in the last few hours in this area" said Nightstriker

"Yeah sure no problem" said FBI agent Cara Redford and takes her cell phone out make a call to her director

"The director said that indeed six banks had been robbed at the same time and I had Chip uploaded it to your equipment directly good luck" said FBI Agent Cara Redford.


	12. Character Profiles

Real Name: Emma Murphy

Dual Identity: Sonic

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 121lbs

Hair colour: Black (cut short in smart looking style)

Eye colour: brown

Registration Status: Unregistered Hero

Side: Renegades

Power: Super Speed

Bio:

Real Name: Tommy

Dual Identity: Wolf

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 134lbs

Hair Colour: unknown

Eye colour: unknown

Registration Status: Classified Status

Side: MI6

Nemesis: Bombshell

Weapons: Dual Walther PP9 Handguns, Benelli 12 Gauge Shotgun, Stinger daggers

Costume: MI6 Advance Sneaking Suit, Kevlar balaclava mask, Black gloves, and wrist mounted Stinger blades, two waist holster, Back Holster,

Power: super strength and enhanced Reflexes

Bio: Wolf is a member of an elite of an Mi6 team he and his friend Kimberly work together to find information on the Syndicate a group that is running Killzone operation and much they know is that they are working to create and elite army of Super-soldiers for the next war.

Wolf is a former royal Marine commando and has serviced in many warzone the nickname from fellow commandos as Lone Wolf and Like Python as two Stinger on his wrist for close quarter combat (CQC)

Name: Kimberly 'Feline' Fielding

Dual Identity: N/A

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 121lbs.

Hair colour: Blonde (cut short style in a smart Style)

Eye colour: Blue

Registration Status: Classified

Side: MI6

Power: Cat like abilities

Costume: Black Mi6 Sneaking suit, a pair of Black boots, Black Trench coat, a pair of fingerless gloves and eye back covering her right eye and under arm holster

Weapon: Ruger Redhawk Revolver

Bio: Kimberly Fielding is a fellow Mi6 Agent and is Wolf only friend on the battlefield with ability are like a Cat and like Wolf they where members of modern day super-soldier programme headed by the Mi6 to create the ultimate Spy with excellent speed and strength in battle

Her Abilities come from her DNA being spliced with feline DNA which earned her the nickname Feline unlike her


	13. Race Against Time Prt 2

True Amazing Spiderman

Issue 7 Race against Time Part 2 Final Act

"My dear I will see your career ended for this?" said Tony Stark in angry tone of voice

"You know what Mr Stark your an Ass hole" said FBI Agent Cara Redford and made her left hand into a fist and smacks Tony Stark in the face and he is sent flying towards his Blue SHIELD Agent who help him to his feet

"That's it kiss your career with the FBI goodbye your lucky I don't have your brought up on charges on this missy your badge" said Tony Stark

"Fine whatever prick agent Bradley you're in charged" said FBI agent Cara Redford throws her badge and walks towards her Car

"Your Gun missy" said Tony Stark

"don't tempt me to shot your ass Stark" said Cara Redford and throws her gun to the floor and gets in her car and speeds in the direction as she looks back FBI agent are entering the mall with SWAT officers entered the mall

On Route to the first Bank

Pittsburgh

Cara Redford is talking on a hands free kit to Chip at the FBI Headquarters and she is focusing on the road as well

"Tell me if the Mi6 have come up with anything let on the man they captured at the Airmall" said Cara Redford

"Well Mi6 were quiet to turn over information they confirm the suspect is not Richard Brown it is in fact Nick Bourne alias Prankster as master of disguise and he was a former art student and special effect artist fired by the main studios" said Chip

"So you mean bombshell still out there" said Cara Redford

"Yep afraid so but there's more you need to know Prankster Cara he's two prodigies Trickster and I will need to do some checking about his other prodigy and get back to you on it" said Chip

"Anything from Scythe lets" said Cara Redford

"Not let his system still down I'm worried about him" said Chip

"I'm head that way" said Cara Redford

First Bank: National City Bank

Inside are three armed Liberators all armed with FN-P90 Sub machine guns they are groups of hostages including twenty people there is one dead hostage on the floor inside the vault is a large bomb they are three panels visible and the bombs is counting down

"Please lets us go" said one of the hostages

"No you shall die American dog" said one of the Liberators Wolf, Wolverine and Black widow are outside the bank looking

"What the plan?" said Black widow

"You come up with a plan me I'm going to do this" said Wolf and loads a loaded clip into his gun and pulled the hammer back and walks into the bank

"Does that man every follow a plan" said Black Widow

"Nope" said Wolverine

The three Liberators watch as Wolf walks towards them

"Stand back hero" said one of the Liberators and raised his gun but Wolf didn't say anything and fired the gun and shot dead the three Liberator and then heads to the Vault and found two Liberators working on the bomb and Wolf shots them dead and then looked at the bomb and had a shock look on his face he also that every safety box was opened.

Wolverine and Black Widow entered the bank and headed to the vault and they see the bomb that it is in fact a thermal nuclear device

"Crap" said Logan

"You said it" said Wolf

"Welcome Wolverine, Black Widow, Wolf As you can guest this is alive broadcast as I place the last bomb in a very close place oh I can believe that these bombs are real and they are in fact Thermal Nuclear bombs with a blast radius the hole west side and upper east side and I believe you can see the three panels around the vault they are the finger print panels you all have one attempt to press the finger print scanner at the same time good luck" said Bombshell speaking with mixed German/British accent

"Ok on three" said Logan and found the bomb which had their name on and stood next to the bomb

"One....two...Three" he said Logan and then everybody pressed it at the same time and the bomb shuts down

"Congratulations you disarmed one of my first of five bombs not bad Killzone was right about you heroes whenever something bigger than comes around you all team together to join in fight against a madman now let's hope the others can disarmed the bomb now you all have head to different location now do you think you have time to stop these bombs I wish you good luck" said Bombshell and started laughing

"This is going to be tough to stop him" said Logan

Bank 2 PNC Bank

Outside a different bank Nightstriker, Hellion and X-23 are outside of the bank and Nightstriker looks inside the bank and saw three Liberators soldiers and a group of twenty hostages there are two dead bodies on the floor

"Stay here both of you" said Nightstriker and pressed a button on his belt and went invisible and entered the bank and in stealth took down the three Liberators and then moved towards the vault as Hellion and X-23 entered they the two Liberator working on the bomb fly out of the vault the two young heroes entered the vault to find Nightstriker standing looking a tactical Nuclear weapon

"Damn it" said X-23

"Yeah you said it" said Nightstriker

"are well come Nightstriker, Hellion and X-23 as you can see this bomb is very real and this As you can guest this is alive broadcast as I place the last bomb in a very close place oh I can believe that these bombs are real and they are in fact Thermal Nuclear bombs with a blast radius the hole west side and upper east side and I believe you can see the three panels around the vault they are the finger print panels you all have one attempt to press the finger print scanner at the same time good luck" said Bombshell

Nightstriker and other two found the panels and each stood at one of the panels Nightstriker gave the signal and the three heroes pressed the panels at the same time and at the moment the bomb shut down

"Oh yeah we have stopped the bomb" said Hellion

"Don't be so happy Mr Hellion they are still four more bombs to stop before you can cheer and celebrate your victory let I still have some trick up my sleeve the ace in the hole" said Bombshell

Bank 3 Northwest Saving Bank

Spiderman, Scarlet Spider and Violet and taken down the Liberators and are joined by Cara Redford who is handcuffing one of the suspect

"The Bomb inside the vault I heard the men talking about it" said Cara Redford

Spiderman, Scarlet Spider and Violet entered the vault to find the same device as the other banks

"Oh man why does it have to be one of those things" said Spiderman

"welcome Spiderman, Scarlet Spider and Violet As you can guest this is alive broadcast as I place the last bomb in a very close place oh I can believe that these bombs are real and they are in fact Thermal Nuclear bombs with a blast radius the hole west side and upper east side and I believe you can see the three panels around the vault they are the finger print panels you all have one attempt to press the finger print scanner at the same time good luck" said Bombshell speaking with mixed German/British accent

Spiderman spot on of the panels on the roof of the vault and one at either side of the vault what had MJWP on and other GWC either side of the panel and the one on the roof of the vault was PP Spiderman climbed onto the roof of the vault and got into position as Scarlet Spider and Violet

The three heroes pressed the panels at the same time and the bomb is shut down

"Oh right we shut down the bomb" said Mary Jane

"Correct you have shut down the bomb excellent know you only have three more bombs to deal with good luck the clock is still ticking you have 6 minutes 35 seconds so far that leaves 3 minutes and 24 seconds to disarm the last three bombs good luck" said Bombshell

"This guy is getting on my last nerve there is no way we can get to the last three bombs in time" said Violet

"We have to try" said Mary Jane

"I'm going onto the Carter building see if I buy you some more time" shouted Cara Redford

Living quarters

Carter Technology

Knuckle and the others are standing over the down Liberators

"Time to make our and retake the building from these madmen" said Knuckle and picks up a Automatic weapons from a downed Liberator

"Ok Rawhide, Six-shot, Shock with me and Impulse , Nail got to sleeping quarters and get Metal, Stone and Aqua we are going to need them so first thing first we get Scythe and system back on line" he said

Knuckle punch the door way to the stairs which took it completely off the hinges and Knuckle, Six-shot, Shock and Rawhide headed down stairs while Impulse with Master Wong and Nail head for the sleeping quarters.

A few seconds later

Metal, Stone and Aqua are standing in the hallway over a number of Liberators and they have knock down and tied up Python

"You get away with this once I'm free I'll kill you for this" said Python

"Come on we are taking the building back from these fools" said Nail

"About time" said Metal

They headed with Impulse, Master Wong and Nail back to the living quarters and Aqua so the broken Plasma television

"Oh man I'm going to miss my soap operas the guys are going to pay for this" said Aqua and then the four of them head down stairs to join up with the others

Main lobby

Knuckle is battling Killzone he sends him flying the other Renegades battle the other members of the Liberators Shock fires a bolt of electric which caused Hard-Line to flying from the control panel and she is knocked out

"Thanks guys give me a minute to reboot my systems I should be able send a jamming signal that should shut down the bombs and give Spiderman and the other to find the bombs and shut them down" said Scythe

Killzone send Knuckle flying and he is knocked out cold just then Cara Redford entered the building and aims her weapon Killzone head

"Freeze you are under arrest pal" said Cara Redford she does she Scattershot sneaking up behind with his shotgun in his hands

"If I was you I would put your weapon down your you will lose your life" said Killzone

"Stop you are under arrest" said Cara Redford

Scattershot raised his shotgun to the back of Cara Redford he clock the shotgun this caused Cara Redford turned around to see Scattershot with the shotgun aimed at her Scattershot fired the shotgun and Cara Redford is sent flying into a pillar and she slides down a pillar and slumps to the floor dead

"Excellent work Scattershot is Whisper in position outside the building" said Killzone

"Yes sir" said Scattershot

Just then a bolt of lightning strike Scattershot and he is sent flying and hit another pillar and knock out cold Shock fired another at Killzone he dodged it a bolt of purple energy hits him the back Killzone slammed his fist into the ground when he saw Impulse standing there

Killzone looked around to see his lieutenants down and captured by the Renegades and he see to lots of energy balls in Impulse hands

"Don't make me attack you because I will" said Impulse as she looked at Killzone

Bombshell aimed his grenade launcher at Impulse back

"Sir cough Revolver on her way get to the roof I'll hold them here" said Bombshell and coughs up some blood and spits it to the floor

"Excellent work I owe you one" said Killzone and runs towards the stairwell

Impulse turn around to face Bombshell

"You cough think your fellow hero cough can stop those bombs from detonating cough I don't think so" said Bombshell and coughed up a large amount of blood and spat it to the floor and then holds his chest

"What do you think you're are going to get out of this mass murderer" said Impulse

"Nothing but fame cough" said Bombshell

"your an evil man" said Impulse and she throws a energy ball that destroyed Bombshell gun she then smacks him in the face and Impulse search his person and found the detonator and she switched off the remaining bombs and tossed the detonator to the the floor

"It's over pal you lost" said Impulse and she had her foot over the detonator

"No don't that my ticket to fame" said Bombshell and

"Tough luck fame overrated" said Impulse and smashed the remote

Bombshell reaches for a down security guards weapon and aimed it at Impulse he standing up

"You'll pay for destroying my chances of fame but killing you will get me retribution Cough" said Bombshell but he drops to his knees holding his chest

"No not now please not now my fame my beautiful fame" said Bombshell and he collapsed to the floor and died

Killzone has reached the roof of the Carter technology building where soldiers are loading crates with Carter technology they have a block of Ice that has the body of Captain America inside it and a Killshot is ready to inject Regenerate

"Hurry up and inject him with Regenerate I need more help with the Renegades we have lost Bombshell and the bombs have been disarmed now" said Killzone

"Yes father" said Killshot and inject the needle into Steve Roger arm just then Roger punches his through the ice and stands to his feet and he looked his chest and saw the where he had been shot

Captain America looks at Killzone and charged at him and smacks him in the face and sent him flying into the side of the helicopter

"I see you remembered me Rogers" said Killzone as he placed his jaw back into place

"You butchered allied prisoners in our prison camp and I can never forget you for it" said Steve Rogers

"How do you think I found the best soldiers for my Liberators unit and I don't care what you think of me Roger I did what I had to get the information I wanted and I will do it again and again to win a war I give you a chance to join me in my war against this country will you join me" said Killzone

"No a chance pal" said Steve Roger

Killzone and Captain America battled each other in a fist fight Killzone is sent flying into the helicopter again

"You where always able to hurt me in a fight Roger" said Killzone

Killshot gets aboard the helicopter and the helicopter rotor started up and started to lift from the building

"Daughter get out of here you can free me later" said Killzone and he watched as the helicopter fly away from the building

Captain America delivers a knockout blow to Killzone and Captain America ties up Killzone and takes him down stairs into the main building which is being overrun by FBI agents who have covered over the dead body of Cara Redford and Bombshell and polices take the Liberators away including a number of lieutenants

Most of the polices and FBI agents are in shock when they see Killzone being brought to them by the famed Captain America Killzone has now fully awake

"He's the group leader Sergi Ivanovo" said Captain America

"This Isn't over Roger I will have my revenge on you and the rest of the hero" said Killzone

Meanwhile Tony Stark and SHIELD agents have arrived on the scene to see Polices are loading Killzone and the liberators into the back of a polices van with Captain America standing there watching them

"You think this is over Mr Stark and you Rogers both of you know I won't spend any time in jail" said Killzone

"you failed to destroy the city all your bombs have been disabled and your Bomb expert Bombshell has been killed you lost you and the rest of your team will spend the rest of you time in the Negative zone" said Tony Stark

"please you think some Prison can hold me I don't think I'll be enjoying a Vodka on the beach of Malibu in three days time or I never did complete my real goal Mr Stark the contract on Mr Hollister and Mr Crowne is still in play" said Killzone who had a smile on his face as he saw Lilly Hollister hugging her father

Whisper is looking through the scope of High Powered sniper rifle with a suppresser places a bullet into the weapons at takes aim at the base of Lilly Hollister neck and fired the weapon

Tony Stark looks on as Lilly collapsed into her father's arm then the sniper aims at Mr Billy Hollister see has gone through her neck.

"Please Lilly speak to me" said Billy Hollister

"Dad I can't move" said Lilly Hollister

A team of EMT Paramedics come over to Lilly Hollister and start treating her as Whisper lines up another shot this time she was aiming for Billy Hollister and fired two shots at Him and kill him instantly

"Dad No" said Lilly Hollister and a tear roll down the side of her face

"Mission completed" said Killzone

Lilly Hollister is taken away in an ambulance as EMT work on her father but they were unsuccessful and corners

"What did you do" said Tony Stark

"Completing my real goal the murder of Billy Hollister" said Killzone with an evil grin

"Why did you have Lilly Hollister shot for?" said Tony Stark in angry tone of voice

"It was just business" said Killzone he said with a smile on his face

Two Hours Later

SHIELD Interview Room

Killzone is sat at Interview table with his legs crossed leg and on the table just then Norman Osborn entered the room and he walks over to CCTV camera and disabled it

"What can I do for you Mr Osborn still following those Thunderbolts losers you know I could help you destroy Spiderman for you" said Killzone

"Save it Mr Ivanovo you're looking at twenty to twenty-nine life sentences for your crimes you committed" said Norman Osborn

"Please you and I both know I won't be seeing a jail cell I'll be release sent back to my home country before the night is out and I'll still be paid for Mr Billy Hollister death and an extra two million for injuring his daughter " said Killzone

"You where hired to paralyze Lilly Hollister?" said Norman Osborn

"yeah I was hired to murder Billy Hollister by his rival candidate Robert Crowne and tell me Osborn are still planning on making Parker life miserable if so I can offer you something very interesting to get revenge" said Killzone

"I'm listing Mr Ivanovo what is that you are offering me then" said Norman Osborn

"I'm offering you two sample of Regenerate that can bring anybody back from the dead but I need to warn you that this stuff doesn't work on the elderly people. You saw that it brought Steve Rogers back alive so are you interested in our Regenerate stuff all I ask is you give me a sample of our Goblin formula and I want you get me a sample of Spiderman DNA and members of the Young Avengers" said Killzone

"How do you intend to get out of this facility or even why should I join you" said Norman Osborn

"Because I can be powerful Allie or a powerful enemy it's your chose Green Goblin let me know when you have made you decision because time is money in my business" said Killzone

Norman Osborn turned around and walked towards the door of the interview room

"I don't help from you I have my own means of destroy Peter Parker when the times is right and not until then?" said Norman Osborn and then he left the interview room and walked away Killzone just sits there laughing

"Trust me Osborn you'll change your mind in time they always do" said Killzone just then three SHIELD agents entered the interview room and with a female SHIELD agent her name is Jessica McTagget

"Come along Mr Ivanovo your transports here you moving to the Negative Zone" said Jessica McTagget and then Killzone get up out of the chair and he walks with the female agent and the three guards and spots the Liberator tattoo on the base of Jessica McTagget and Killzone had a smile on his face as he walked with his captors.

The SHIELD transport drives from the Prison complex and heads to the mainland of New York City inside the Transport are his elite Liberators and Bombshell is one of them Jessica McTagget removes the cuffs from his hands and feet

"Sir Mr McKnight would like to see you sir" said Jessica McTagget

"Excellent Work with freeing me what have you done with the body of Jessica McTagget" said Killzone

"disposed of we left it in the Canadan forest with her family we kidnapped her son as your requested Dr Crest is working on his cybernetics implants to create Battle enhanced soldier" said Jessica McTagget

"Abort use McTagget son i have another person in mind for the battle enhanced soldier programme McTagget son could be more use as a member of the Aerial Ace team we have a spare suit he will use that" said Killzone

"The Goblin Tech suit that still on Dr Crest drawing board without Mr Osborn Goblin formula it useless but what about use the other person for the Menace Programme" said Jessica McTagget

"You mean use Lilly Hollister for Menace Programme not a bad idea I want to ask you where you able to acquire the two items I contact you with from New York graveyard" said Killzone

"Yes sir we have acquired the two Items Osborn, Harry and Stacey, Gwen sir shall I have Dr Kincaid go ahead inject them with the regenerate or wait till we have more of the stuff sir but we have been able to convince Roderick Kingsley to join us and we have taken a sample of his blood to work on his version of the Goblin formula" said Jessica McTagget

"Have Dr Kincaid proceed with using Regenerate on Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacey and bring them back keep them in the Virtual Reality machine till he can reprogram them and get a version of Kingsley mass produce I was right Norman Osborn has made a powerful enemy in me" said Killzone

"Yes sir was we reach land they will be a car waiting to take you to Chicago" said Jessica McTagget

"excellent I want a new army of Genetic Super-soldier created before go after Spiderman and his wife or even Norman Osborn as Osborn strike me as a man that has something in store for Peter then I'm guess you check the grave of the Parker daughter May Parker" said Killzone

"Yes I you guessed the grave was nothing in then that means his daughter is alive should we send a forces to the Scrier and take her by force sir" said Jessica McTagget

"Yes they have a facility in Paris I want you to lead the mission Jessica McTagget you and your team will eliminate the Scrier and bring me Peter's daughter" said Killzone

"Sir I will get right one it sir I have my team waiting for me at an airport bar at Mr Silverwood airport" said Jessica McTagget

"You will need a new face by the time you come back Shift and while you're at it bring me Sarah Stacey she working for Interpol and she also looking after her brother Gabriel bring them both to the Tower facility" said Killzone

"Yes sir I'll get right on it" said Shift

Three Days Later

Hollister, Lilly Room

General Hospital

Lilly Hollister is laying in a hospital bed walking a news report on the television

"_Our top story is Lilly Hollister is one the road to recover following the assassination of Billy Hollister by the let unnamed assassin following the shooting of Lilly Hollister she was rushed to the local hospital we have since been told by a hospital spokesperson that Miss Hollister is on the road to recovery. _

_Following the failed Terrorist attack in Pittsburgh at the Killzone and Liberators the mayor Dexter Barnet has issued commendations to Nightstriker, Wolverine, X-23, Hellion, an unnamed British Mi6 agent, Natasha Romanoff who is believed to work for Tony Stark, Violet & Scarlet Spider SHIELD has issued an Arrest warrant for Scarlet Spider for being an unregistered hero _

_FBI and Pittsburgh polices will honour the fallen FBI Agent Cara Redford who instrumental in help Nightstriker and the others in locating the bombs Bombshell had planted in the city she died in the arrest of Pancor she gave her to protect her hometown of Pittsburgh_

_SHIELD Director has also issued an all point bulletin for the arrest of Sergi Ivanovo Alias Killzone who escaped from SHIELD custody three days ago with help unknown members. The badly burnt remains of Jessica McTagget and her family were found but her nineteen year old son is missing presumed dead._

_News from our New York branch has informed us the grave of Harry Osborn the son of Norman Osborn the criminal now reformed member and leader of the Thunderbolts has vandalized and his coffin taken a long with the grave of Gwen Stacey the girl that was killed by Spiderman _

_This just in Robert Crowne has been found dead in his officers early polices reports state it looks like he committed suicide and information found at the scene links him to the death of Billy Hollister and attempted murder of Lilly we'll more information when we get it this Vicky Slate for CNN"_

Lilly see a doctor standing at the door way looking at her X-rays Lilly had an idea on what the doctor was going to tell her but she didn't want to her that she would never be able to work or even move her arms again

Elsewhere

McKnight Medical Corp.

Chicago

Dominic McKnight Page is sat behind his desk with Killzone sat at the other side they are two men in black suit in the room as well

"you did excellent work eliminating Robert Crowne and making it look like he hired you to murder Billy Hollister and with Crowne dead give me a chance to mass produce Regenerate without Crowne and FDA block all my actions to produce it in large scales I to say excellent work in shot Lilly Hollister and murdering her father" said Dominic McKnight and signalled to one of his men and the come across carrying a silver Briefcase and gives it to Killzone

"I Trust it all there" said Killzone

"I know what happened to the last guy that doubled crossed you saw to it was the thing he ever did I have another assignment for you this one is on behalf on my daughters Jessica and Rebecca they are trying to get into the drug business they have set up production side of and distribution side but they need someone eliminate their rival in the business and that man is Wilson Fisk the Kingpin I want him dead I don't care how you do it just get it done beside my daughter have a large amount of MGH that they are willing to supply to you if you eliminate the Kingpin and will also be paying for 5 million dollars for the completion of the job" said Dominic McKnight Page

"I expect the contract you aren't bothered by repercussions if I fail my mission Kingpin will be a hard target to eliminate" said Killzone

"you and I both know you won't miss and you also know who my alias are and we have decided to take over a drug deal and action in New York and once we have addicts we inject them with viral weapons to test them out before we go to the FDA and my contact in them well process the drug calming it save" said Dominic McKnight Page

"Yeah I always like doing business with the Syndicate and you" said Killzone and picks up the silver briefcase and walks out of the offices

Private Plane on Route to New York City

Christopher Carter is sat on a plane with Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson Parker, Hellion, X-23, Wolverine and Captain America

"I can't believe Killzone just walked out the SHIELD facility with firing a weapon or anything at least anyone noticing he was with fake SHIELD agents" said Peter Parker

"It how Killzone operates kid he is the best in the business at what he does he can infiltrate a base and convert an army to his side and has means to fight a battle?" Captain America

"I guess we be seeing him again wont we" said Mary Jane Watson.

"Most likely" said Wolverine

End of Issue 7


	14. Rebirth of Batwoman

True Amazing Spiderman & Batman Crossover

Death of the Kingpin Arc

Issue 1: Rebirth of Batwoman

Plot: Killzone travels to Gotham and recruit a large group criminal that Include the Joker, Harley Qunnin, Mr Freeze, Black Mask, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Bane and Deathshot to target team up with a collection of Spiderman villains to Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Rhino and Juggernaut

AN: The Batsuit Barbara will wear again is just like the one from Batman Beyond?

_____________________________________________________________________________

Batman Information Hub

Gotham Bell Tower

Oracle is working on her computer system while Batman is out patrolling the city of Gotham Outside a Jet black helicopter heads towards the bell tower inside the helicopter is Killzone and Whisper he is loading a weapons he looks behind him inside the helicopter is his helicopter pilot a female

"You will keep the bird here while I acquire my target if Batman should show up before I can acquire the target you are shot the hell out of him Revolver" said Killzone

"You got it boss" said Revolver and gave the signal that they were in position

Whisper jumped to the bell towers roof and made her way inside the clock tower and turned invisible and made her way to where Barbara Gordon is working while she working she turns around to see

"Who there is that you Cassandra, Tim?" said Barbara Gordon think it one of her team mate and she see nothing there Whisper moved quickly through towards Barbara Gordon in an instant turns around and throws a Batarang towards whisper but Killzone in it path and catch it

"Impressive for a cripple I see Bruce Wayne has trained you well as one of his prodigies you still have the passion for being a hero I see Miss Gordon" said Killzone as he examined the item she had thrown at him

"Bruce Wayne the playboy millionaire trained me you must be joking he didn't training me Bruce can't even fight to save his own life" said Barbara Gordon

"please don't take me for a foul like those idiots at Arkhum Asylum I know you hate the man that put you in chair and I know you used to be the batgirl and I know batman is Bruce Wayne I spent week studying history on Bruce Wayne I know Joe Chill killed his parents I also know Bruce Wayne travelled the world learn from the best martial Arts expert and the best detectives and so once Bruce Wayne return from his travels Batman showed up so I put two and two together and got four as the saying is" said Killzone and tossed the batarang to the floor

"So what has this got to do with me?" said Barbara Gordon

"Simple your coming with me as Insurance that Bruce will follow me to New York when Gotham insane helps me cripple Kingpin Empire for my client and will help as well" said Killzone

"What your insane none in their right mind would go up against the Kingpin it suicide why not get Punisher to do it or someone like that" said Barbara Gordon

"Yes well I have my reason for not using Castle we have a history that go way I'm not really give you an option to say no on this it an order" said Killzone

Whisper appears behind Barbara Gordon and smacks the butt of her the back of Barbara head and knocks her out cold

Killzone picks up Barbara Gordon out of her wheelchair and throws her over her shoulder and walks back to the helicopter which has lowered to the face of the clock tower Killzone places Barbara Gordon inside the helicopter and Killzone gets into the helicopter and is then followed by Whisper The helicopter flies towards the harbour and a huge explosion rips through the clock tower

The helicopter then flies out to sea flies towards an Abandon Oil platform and which has Liberator patrolling the platform lands on the a helipad and Killzone gets out first and then he places Barbara Gordon over her shoulder and enters the main building

A few hours later

Main Platform

Abandon Oil Pumping Platform

Off the coast Gotham

Barbara Gordon is placed replica of a Batman suit but this version is black and has a red Bat symbol her arms are tied behind her back and her legs are tied to the legs of the chair Hard line is hacking into Batman System

"Have you been able to hack into Batman system let" said Killzone

"We are in sir" said Hard-Line

Just then Batman is brought up on the screen in his Bat cave and standing with him are Nightwing, Batgirl Alfred Pennyworth and Robin they can see Barbara Gordon behind her tied to the chair

"are I see all the families there Bruce, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson and good old Alfred Pennyworth It's been a while hasn't it Alfred last time I saw you where working for the British government i'll get right to my point you can forget tracking the signal by the time you get here I would have moved my base of operation to my New York city so Bruce if you want to Save Barbara Gordon then you will have to follow me to New York and battle my team of super villains and don't bother contacting Clark Kent or should I say superman or is Kal-El which you have to do this alone and no telling Supergirl as well or Barbara will die" said Killzone

"if you harm her I will stop at nothing to see you rot behind bars" said Batman

"please SHIELD tried to lock me away and look how that went please me and you know how this is going to go you will do as I say and come down to New York city and battle me to save Barbara or you can watch her die on CNN in front of everybody" said Killzone and then he cut the transmission

"Sir do you think he will go to new York sir he is consider an outlaw criminal only had full of them have registered" said Hard-Line

"he will I saw it in his eye's he has felling for her and I know he will contact one of the Justice League to help him most Likely Black Canary or the Green Arrow it doesn't I never intend to Miss Gordon when she will be my ace in the hole with Cybernetic battle suit we stole from Carter Technologies and reconfigured as a nanotech Batsuit we will have miss Gordon on our side once Hypno put her under our command" said Killzone

Elsewhere

Batcave under Wayne Manor

Gotham City

Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Alfred and Batgirl are still in shock at what Killzone had said to them Nightwing is pace around the Batcave

"Charm down Dick we'll get her back" said Batman

"how the hell did he know to call us by our real identity and now where Barbara Gordon work for you as your information broker" said Nightwing

"I'm not sure but I want you, Tim and Cassandra to lie low while I'm in New York dealing with this Killzone guy and save Barbara Alfred set up my plane I need to take care of a business trip in New York" said Bruce Wayne

"yes sir master Wayne" said Alfred

Elsewhere

Killzone Base

Just then Hypno entered the room and walked over to Barbara Gordon

"Wake her up for me sir" said Hypno

Killzone took a vial out of his pocket moved it under Barbara nose and this caused Barbara Gordon to wake up

"Oh my head what happened where I am I" said Barbara Gordon and looks up to Killzone and his men

"It's good to see you awake Miss Gordon the suit you are wearing is Nanotech battle suit we have converted into a Batsuit for you this suit will allow to walk and battle against criminals and as long as you wear the suit you can walk and also it has a clocking system that will allow you walk in your civilian costume" said Killzone

"Batman will get me out of here?" said Barbara Gordon

"Yeah I'm counting on that factor my dear but he will have to battle one of my new allies Batwoman" said Killzone

"Get someone else I won't attack anybody" said Barbara Gordon

"Hypno get to work" said Killzone

"Yes sir" said Hypno she placed her hand on Barbara Gordon face and kneel

"Look into my eye you are under my power you follow my master orders you're under my power" said Hypno as her eye's glow

"You command and I obey master" said Barbara Gordon as she came under Hypno ability

Killzone then cut the strap that where bidding Barbara legs to the chair and then cuts the rope behind Barbara back and stands up from the chair

"What is your orders master?" said Barbara Gordonff

"Deactivate nanotech suit" said Killzone

"Yes master" said Barbara Gordon and she pressed a button on her wrist and the nanotech suit transformed back into a watch and she was wearing before Killzone grabbed her from Gotham Bell tower

"Master what are your orders now sir" said Barbara Gordon

"Reactivate the suit" said Killzone

Barbara Gordon reactivates the nanotech suit which reformed to her neck and Then Killzone hands her a black mask which Barbara puts on and the mask connect to her new Batsuit

"Are you ready to battle long side me Batwoman" said Killzone

"Yes sir master what are your orders?" said Batwoman

"Stay here while I recruit some alias from Arkhum Asylum but in the mean time why don't you get some training done in the gym" said Killzone

"Yes master" said Batwoman

Three Hours Later

Gotham City Waterfront

Inside a large warehouse a large group of criminal are standing around they are Joker, Killer Croc, Harley Qunnin, Mr Freeze, Black Mask, Bane and Deathshot when Killzone and Revolver entered the warehouse

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to a little business opportunity I shall other you starting fee of one hundred thousand dollar each to help me to cripple the Kingpins operation I shall give you an army of soldiers and equipment you can anybody that gets in your way I shall provide you with all of Kingpin banks and where he keeps his money that is all up for grabs so you would be looking at about 1 million dollars" said Killzone

"Your insane no one in their right mind goes maybe the clown would steal from the Kingpin of Crime but for $200,000 thousand dollars and to use the Liberators I saw what you and them did in Pittsburgh and the chance to keep whatever in the vaults count me in" said Black Mask

"Sound like fun $200,000 goes a long way" said Bane

"Mum raised no fool I love a chance to make a over $200,000 dollars I'm in" said Killer Croc

"You can count me in for $200,000" said Deathshot

"Well I don't want to be left out of this $200,000 to go after Kingpin money I'm fool you can count me in" said Joker

"Revolver will fly you to New York City where your partners will be waiting for you this is how you will work together Killer Croc, Juggernaut and Bane will be the heavily hitters followed by Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Joker, Deathshot and Black Mask I will recruit some more later" said Killzone and then he walked off

"You don't look so tough babe" said Joker

"Trust me clown my talents and skill in combat is second to none you are welcome to try clown but you be dead before you can even draw a weapon" said Revolver as she placed her hand on a 357 Magnum revolver

Revolver walks towards a boat where Killzone is waiting for them and they board the boat and speed away towards the abandon oil pumping platform once they get aboard the platform the Gotham criminals see the Liberators loading equipment from the main building they see Batwoman carrying a crate of weapons with a Pancor

"The bats woman" said Bane

"Cool it she is on our side completely works for me and my means to get batman to New York City so we can kill him?" said Killzone

"Sir everything has been moved to the New York facility as you ordered Lilly Hollister is read to worked on our side she has agreed with us to get revenge on Crowne allies" said Killshot in Russian

"Excellent work soldier she truly believe he was responsible for her father death and her being crippled and beside once the operation is done she will be under our control permanently he have two New super-soldier" said Killzone in Russian

Joker and the others board one of the helicopters being flown by Revolver takes off followed by the other helicopters and they fly off as explosion rips through the compound this cause the Gotham polices department to head to the location

End of Issue 8


	15. Rebecca Crew

File Name: Richards, Jonathan Thomas

Nickname: JT

Current Occupation: Rebecca McNight Page Banker and Accounts

Previous Occupation: Business Accounts and Fraudster

Age: 25

Date of Birth: 21st December 1981

Nationality: British

Hometown: Cottingham, Kingston-Upon-Hull

Hair colour: Black (crew cut in a smart looking fashion)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 220lbs

Blood group: AB-

Personal weapon: HK-USP Handgun fitted with LAM

Equipment: Black Tactical armour vest, x10 HK USP clips, LG 2200 Mobile Phone with hands free kit, CB Walkie Talkie, Sony Laptop Computer, Laptop bag, PDA, Portable Credit Card cloning machine,

Criminal Conviction: x10 counts of Fraud (2 years in jail),

Uniform: A Dark Royal Blue suit trousers, a pair of Black snake skin shoes, a black belt with golden buckle, White Shirt, A black tie, Dark Royal Blue waistcoat, Black underarm Hostel, A Dark Royal Blue suit jacket, Black over coat , Laptop over his left shoulder

Bio: Jonathan Thomas or JT as he is known to his friends and enemies he is a mathematical genius after attending Oxford University JT Richard he went to work for Lloyds TSB in his hometown of Cottingham he soon discovered his talents could be best used for his own personal gain.

JT Richards was selling personnel card and account details to organised criminal and when he was arrested by the polices and sentence to two years in jail while in jail he was recruited by Rebecca McKnight Page.

File Name: Blake, Kira

Nickname:

Codename/Alias: N/A

Ranking: No Military Services Record

Current Occupation: Rebecca McNight Page Personal Assistant

Previous Occupation: Offices Junior

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 21st October 1984

Nationality: British

Hometown: London, England

Skin Colour: White

Hair colour: Black (Cut short)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 112lbs

Blood group: AB-

Personal weapon: HK SOCOM Handgun

Equipment: Black Tactical armour vest, x10 Socom clips, Nokia 3310 Mobile Phone

Uniform: A Black Mini skirt, a pair of black High heel boots, Black Belt with silver buckle, White blouse under a Black Tactical Armour Vest, Black Hostel over the shoulder hostel, Black jacket,

Bio: Kira Blake is Rebecca McKnight Page old and dearest friend they both went to the same business school her father works for Duncan McKnight Page as his lawyer and business personal Assistant Kira used to work as a personal Assistant for small time business firm when the company was taken over by a dummy company owned by Rebecca McKnight Page.

Rebecca McKnight Page recruited her as her own personal Assistant which she took at as her chance to up stage her brother who was working for Jessica McKnight Page. Kira has been trained by Lion-Heart in martial Arts and firearms by Alex Silverwood head of security Bodyguard.

Kira main duties include contact and hiring Assassin and Hitmen and have Miss Page and Alex Silverwood cars to them. Kira has her own private bodyguard that follows her to keep her save and she also has her own room at Rebecca McKnight Page Mansion and access to the vehicles at the mansion.

File Name: Bond, Tabitha

Current Occupation: Rebecca McKnight Page Money Launder

Age: 22

Date of Birth: 21st July 1984

Nationality: American

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Gender: female

Skin Colour: White

Hair Colour: Auburn (cut short in a smart looking fashion)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 125lbs.

Blood Group: B-

Personal Weapon: Ruger Redhawk Revolver fitted with LAM

Criminal Conviction: x21 counts of money laundering, x10 counts of Assault, x5 counts of robbery, x12 counts of Theft

Uniforms: _a pair of black trousers, a pair of black high heel shoes , a black belt with golden buckle, a pink blouse under a black Tactical Armour vest, a Black underarm holster , a black suit jacket (Closed), a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of glasses _

Bio: Tabitha is the youngest daughter of Ronald Bond the owner of the Golden-Eye Casino chain all over the Untied States of America and runs some of the online gambling sites and most of the betting companies in the States.

Tabitha was eighteen when she took over running of her father online gambling websites when her father was killed in a hit & Run crash. At the funeral Tabitha and her sister took control of the Golden-Eye Casino chain. They both decide that they would use the Golden-Eye casino chain to launder drugs and money through the chain and they approached the McKnight Page sisters and offered there surfaces which they agreed

Tabitha began to launder the National Association of Narcotics and Firearm movement and was working for Rebecca McKnight Page and her empire which includes Alex Silverwood and Chinese Triad Lieutenant Mei Lee

_File Name: Copper, Dylan _

_Current Occupation: Rebecca private Driver_

_Age: 25_

_Date of Birth: 21__st__ December 1981_

_Nationality: British_

_Hometown: Bridlington, England_

_Gender: male_

_Skin Colour: White_

_Hair colour: Black (cut short)_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_Height: 5' 9"_

_Weight: ?_

_Blood group: B+_

_Personal weapon: Jericho 941F HV Handgun_

_Equipment: Black Tactical armour vest, x10 Jericho 941F clips, x5 AK-47 magazines, LG 2200KG Mobile Phone_

_Criminal Conviction: x22 counts of dangerous driving, x10 count of Driving without a licence, _

_Uniform: __a pair of black suit trousers, a pair of Black shoes, White shirt, a black tie, a black waistcoat, Black body armour, Black hostel (underarm), Black Suit Jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves_

_Bio:_ Dylan Cooper is Rebecca McKnight Page private Driver in his past before joining her operation he was a street racer earning £100 pound a night he used the money to improve his car which was a Austin Martin Silver BMW.

Dylan Cooper soon lost his licence in a police clamp down on Street Racer his car was taken to an Auto-Yard for crushing but was saved at the last minute by Rebecca McKnight Page who took an Interest in the car and bought it.

Dylan Cooper soon went to the home Rebecca McKnight Page owned at Gansted and ask her if he could buy the car back she told him that it would cost him 25,000 he told her that he could get the money in three weeks and that he would come back for the car.

Dylan Cooper bought a second hand Toyota car and went back to street racing it took him three weeks to earn the money so he went back to Rebecca McKnight Page and gave her the money and got his car back before he was about to leave he was offered a Job by her

She told him that she organised the Street Racing and Drift Racing to find drivers who can handle a car at high Speed and told him that he suit the bill. Dylan ask her how much the job paid she told him 35gs a week he decided to take the job.

File Name: Monir, Abdul

Nickname: 'Blood'

Ranking: No Military Services Record

Current Occupation: Rebecca McKnight Page Diamond dealer in Blood Diamonds

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 19th April 1979

Nationality: African

Hometown: Sierra Leone, Africa

Gender: Male

Skin Colour: African American

Hair Colour: Black (cut short in a smart style)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 210lbs.

Blood Group: B+

Personal Weapons: Walther PP9 Handgun fitted with LAM and Suppresser, Machete

Equipment: Black Tactical Armour, Cell-Phone, CB Walkie Talkie and ear piece, x10 Walther PP9 Clips, x5 boxes of .357 magnum bullets

Criminal Occupation: Diamond Dealer and Trader

Criminal Conviction: x100 counts of conflict Diamond Trading and selling,

Uniform: a Black suit

File Name: Silverwood, Alex P

Nickname: Alex

Ranking: Not applicable

Current Occupation: Arms & Drugs dealer

Pervious Occupation: ?

Age: 20

Date of Birth: 21/06/1984

Nationality: American

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Gender: Male

Skin Colour: white

Hair Colour: Blonde (Shaven short)

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 150lbs

Blood Group: A

Personal Weapon: FN-P90 Sub Machine Gun fitted with Strap

Back up Weapon: Glock 7 Handgun

Equipment: Flak Jacket, CV radio headset, TNX sunglasses, Samsung A300 Mobile phone, x30 FN-P90 Magazines, x 10 Glock 7 Clips

Criminal Conviction: 35 Counts of Drug Dealing, 10 counts of Arms Dealing

Criminal Occupation: Arms and Drug Dealing

Uniform: Black Demin Jeans, Black Rebox trainers, Black V-neck T-Shirt, Gun Hostle, Black Jacket

_File Name: Page, Rebecca McKnight _

_Nickname: Becky_

_Ranking: Not Applicable_

_Current Occupation: Drug dealer and the head of the Deck of Clubs gang of dealers_

_Age: 22_

_Nationality: British_

_Hometown: London, England_

_Base of Operation: Leeds, Liverpool, Manchester, Hull City, Doncaster, Blackpool & Mobile_

_Gender: Female_

_Skin Colour: White_

_Hair Colour: Red (Cut Short)_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_Height: 5' 4"_

_Weight: 125lbs._

_Blood Group: B+_

_Personal Weapon: X 2 SIG Saucer Handguns_

_Back up Weapon: Walther PP9 Handgun_

_Equipment: Flak Jacket, TNX Sunglasses, CV Radio head set, Motorola T191 Mobile Phone, x 60 SIG Saucer Clips, x20 Walther PP9 Clips, Briefcase contain 3 million, _

_Criminal Occupation: Drug Dealer_

_Uniforms: Blue Demin Jeans, Black Addias Trainers, Black Tactical Armour Vest over a Pink Blouse, Black Hostels two Under arm hostels and one hip hostels, Biker Jacket, a pair of TNX glasses and a pair of fingerless gloves _

_Criminal Occupation: leading drug dealer_

Background:

Rebecca McKnight Page is the Twin sister of Jessica their father is Dominic McKnight Page one of the Untied Kingdom richest men he is worth 25.5 Billion pound but in reality he is known as Diamond McKnight Page who is the world's biggest Drug Dealer he imports most to all of the drugs into the UK for many means.

At an early age Rebecca and her sister where fight for their fathers love after their mother was killed in an Hit and Run which later turned out to be a hit to try and take control of his Empire when Rebecca and her sister where 18 he told them how he got his true income and decided to follow his criminal Empire.

_File Name: Lee, Mei_

_Current Occupation: King of Clubs & Rebecca McNight Page_

_Pervious Occupation: Chinese Triad lieutenant _

_Age: 24_

_Date of Birth: 15th June 1982_

_Nationality: Chinese_

_Hometown: Beijing, China_

_Gender: Female_

_Skin Colour: Asian_

_Hair Colour: Black (long in a smart looking style with a long ponytail at the back)_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Height: 5' 8"_

_Weight: 125lbs._

_Blood Group: B+_

_Personal Weapon: Her Martial arts training _

_Back up Weapon: CZ 100 Handgun fitted with Scope and LAM_

_Criminal Occupation: Drug Dealer/ Yakuza Crime boss_

_Uniforms 1: Black Trousers, Black Shoes, Black Belt with gold buckle with dragon logo on it, White Shirt over her Tactical Armour vest, Black tie, Black hostel under arm hostel, Black suit Jacket, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of black fingerless gloves_

_Uniform 2: Black and Red Dragon Print dress Black Hostel under dress at her left thigh_

Bio: _Mei Lee like her father was a member of a Chinese Triad that was until her father was assassinated by a rival crime boss and her mother was killed as well. Mei Lee left the Beijing and headed to the Untied Kingdom with her two trusted bodyguards Koga and Lioness they set up an partnership with Rebecca McKnight Page_


	16. Enter Rebecca McKnight Page

True Amazing Spiderman

Death of Kingpin

Issue 9: Enter Rebecca McKnight Page Empire

A Yacht off the coast of New York City

Two large silver yacht is anchored of the coast of New York city on board the yacht are Tabitha Bond, Kira Blake, Mei Lee and Rebecca McKnight they are sunning bathing by the swimming pool each of the girl is wearing a different coloured bathing suit while JT Richards stands looking to the coast of New York city

"We are taking a very big risk wagging a wall against Wilson Fisk we could face repercussion if Killzone fails to kill Kingpin" said JT Richard

"Look JT why don't you come and rest by the pool and take a load off" said Kira Blake

"Relax JT Kingpin won't take us on not with our elite Assassin Koga and my sis lieutenant Jarvis Trent we are golden" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"Yes boss" said JT Richard and he walked over to the pool side and sat down on a sun lounger next to Kira Blake

"JT is there any high rise buildings up for sale in New York at the moment I would like a mansion as well we have the money to buy them" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"I will have to do an Internet search to find out for you but a 'friend' of mine knows of a few warehouses, a storage locker company, few stores we could purchase these shops as a front to launder our drug money and arms moneys through" said JT Richard

Kira Blake moves onto the sun lounger that JT Richards was sat on and she placed her hands onto JT Richard shoulder and starts massaging JT shoulder

"Hum that nice Kira" said JT Richards

"Tell you sweet can I tag when you go purchasing these business I love see you work" said Kira Blake

"Hey why don't you just jump in bed with him ok and I would love to have a three some with you" said Tabitha Bond

"Me you and JT sound nice" said Kira Blake

"Do you think you can set up me a meeting with the Yakuza siding with the Kingpin I want to make them an offer to come work for me instead" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"For you my friend anything for you they will be willing to listen to your offer with me there" said Mei Lee she looks over to see Kira Blake leans in and is whispering into JT Richards's ear and kissing him on the lips.

"Where Abdul Monir and my darling Alex anyway?" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"Boss he trade some of the diamonds and Alex is setting up an arms trade with the street gangs he taken his Bodyguard with him" said JT Richards and Kira Blake has her head on his shoulder

"What companies are for sale in city we can use to launder our money through?" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"There's Auto garage, three Pawn brokers, a petrol station, An Electronics store, two Video stores, a cinema, a used car dealer, three clothes shops, nine jewellery stores and a Game store" said JT Richards

"They all do perfectly I want you to purchase them all for me" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"Yes boss I'll get in contact with my friend and go and purchase the companies for you and then start up our money laundering system" said JT Richards and gets up from the sun lounger and Kira Blake headed to cabin and returns wearing clothes and then the two of them board a speed boat and drives towards the main land.

Main Land

A Silver Austin Martin sports car a Dylan Cooper is waiting for them and Kira Blake and JT Richard gets into the front of the car and looked over to another pier to see Jessica McKnight page vehicle drive away and Dylan Cooper gets into the drive seat of the car and drives away from the pier

On route

Dylan Cooper looks over to Kira Blake and JT Richard who are kissing and cuddling in the back of his

"Make sure it's just that this my pride and joy and don't need you to make a mess in the back of it that includes Mexican food, McDonalds or any fried stuff" said Dylan Cooper Kira Blake leaned forward and crossed her arms

"Chill out Dylan we won't do anything like that" said Kira Blake

"Well don't we have to be careful most people in this city are in Kingpins pocket so we need to get some cops on our payroll don't you think" said Dylan Cooper

"Yeah I think your right don't you agree Kira" said JT Richards

Kira Blake put her seat belt on and Dylan Cooper put his foot down on the gas pedal and they are soon pulled over by two polices officers they get out of the car as did Dylan Cooper

"Licence and registration please" said a female polices officer and looked at his car licence plate and is about to call it in

"My I ask you a question Miss Dickinson how much would it cost you look the other way" said Dylan Cooper and he watched as the female polices officer turned her radio off and blocks the camera in her vehicle

"Like I told Kingpin men I won't be bribed" said Officer Dickinson

"Please Miss Dickinson I don't work for Kingpin but I represent a new crime boss starting in New York and we are offering you $660 for you to look the other ways and extra $1,000 if you can name ever lieutenant and fellow officer that on the Kingpins payroll" said Dylan Cooper

Officer Dickinson looks down and looked at Dylan Cooper and her partner came over to her and when she heard the offer

"So what will it be Officer Dickinson and" said Dylan Cooper and looks at the other officer name "Macklin 600 dollars and $1,000 if can give me a list of cops on polices officer on Kingpin operation so what do you say" he said

"Hey I'm sick of being on Kingpin payroll your offering me double what he pays so I'll name all the polices officers I know and I'll also tell where you can find store that Kingpin forces collect protection from" said Officer Macklin

"I'm in as well I need the money to help pay my daughter medical bills she in a cancer unit at the hospital her fee are already costing us $ 2,545.87" said Officer Dickinson and the two officer watch as Dylan Cooper reached into his car and takes out two white envelopes and hands them to the polices officer

"There you go $1,600 each you will find a large amount of business card with our boss name, address, mobile number and E-mail address and i would like you to contact use with the names and rank of the officers on Kingpin payroll or you can tell your fellow officers we are offering more than the Kingpin will be offering" said JT Richard as he called from the back seat of the Austin Martin

Two polices officers returned to the patrol car and it drove off and Dylan Cooper got into the front of the car and that car drove off.

Wayne Enterprise Jet

On Route to New York

Bruce Wayne looks to his friend Alfred

"Is there something you want to ask me Master Wayne?" said Alfred

"How do you know that Killzone character?" said Bruce Wayne

"it was during the Cold war I was part of Mi6 task that was search for a Axis super-weapon V3 rocket that was stolen by a rouge army general what we didn't know was that Soviet where also after the same V3 rocket they were planning to use to launch a nuclear payload into the heart of London the man that Soviet soldier sent was Killzone a Super-soldier that was created back during America Super-soldier programme that created Captain America he became ruthless after his government abandon after the fall of the Soviet union, Soon Mi6 discovered he was creating an army of Super-soldier and found all the Super-soldier that fought during the second world war and recruited them Master Wayne be careful Killzone is dangerous and he can out think anybody and will know you have brought Green Arrow and Black Canary with to help battle him?" said Alfred

"Those are the only two hero like that will not register with the Superhero registration Act what I'm surprised by Kal sister not following her cousin and registration they are still a few hero in the league that haven't signed up but most have" said Bruce Wayne

"Sir why don't you support and let oppose it at the same time?" said Alfred

"Because as the CEO of Wayne Enterprise I'm be seen respecting these law and while as Batman I can work better without having allies like me, Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman and Robin we don't need to follow the Justice League as long as they back the Mighty Avenge but I agree with Captain America we all fight dangerous criminals that are dangerous and we have family to protect" said Bruce Wayne

"Sir why do you think Kara didn't register like her cousin" said Alfred

"Because I don't agree to put people I care about it danger when I'm either a cross space dealing with people like Darkside or Cross in China or Russia saving people lives from Volcano or mud slide my cousin can take a chance to" said Kara Kent as she came from the back of the plane wearing a black suit and a pair of glasses

"Sir you brought Miss Kara along where Green Arrow and Black Canary anyway I fought Killzone said not to bring anybody with you or he'll kill Miss Gordon?" said Alfred

"Remember Alfred I was trained by some of the greatest detectives and I can tell when people are lying and he was lying through his teeth" said Bruce Wayne

Three Hours later

Carter Technology

Christopher Carter is talking on the telephone with Tech Wiz when Bruce Wayne enters the office and over him talking.

"Chris one of the nanotech suits where stolen during Killzone siege of the building" said Tech Wiz

"That bad but was the control device taken as well" said Chris

"Yes Chris this control device was the one with the DNA lock system which means once this is worn by a person the nanotech suit become bonded to the wearer DNA structure and means that person can only wear it" said Chris Carter

"great I want you to keep me informed I wish I never agreed to this programme you and Scythe came up with this has caused me nothing but trouble at least the Nanotech suits can't be fitted with weapons systems they only come with non-lethal weapons system" said Chris Carter

"I know sir but with this suit Scythe has been able to provide back-up in the field and we only created two suits the one Scythe is still stored in his computer lab but the one stolen was a back-up version the blue prints where stole as well from the mainframe as well" said Tech Wiz

"Call me later I need some I'll Email you the combat data on the shell launcher once I give it a test" said Chris Carter and places the phone down

"How can I help you Mr Wayne?" he said as he faced Bruce Wayne

"I would like information about the nanotech suit because my company would like to invest in this item?" said Bruce Wayne

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne the Nanotech suit is no-longer an Investment opportunity we have decided to scrape the programme as this suit is no longer a wise investment as programme was designed to civilians or soldiers with spinal injuries either from the waist down or the neck down to walk and move again but following my technical expert discovered that once the nanotech suit is removed from the person they would be unable to move as they did when they were wearing the suit this project had one main problem that was that once the nanotech suit was worn by a person then the suit bonds to the DNA structure of that person even with a DNA lock system build into the suit none else could wear the suit" said Chris Carter

"Did you have any people interested in this programme to produce them in the long run" said Bruce Wayne

"We had mostly medical schools and hospitals what the project to help spinal injury people to walk again but we have decided to scrape the programme until we are able to get it to work perfectly and be used more than once per person" said Chris Carter

"Come along Chris when are you going to tell the world your Nightstriker?" said Bruce Wayne

"So I guess what they say is true Batman is the greatest detective in the world I'll tell them about the same time you tell the world your secret but men like use aren't interested in the Superhero registration Act so what do you really want to know?" said Chris Carter

"Killzone" said Bruce Wayne

"Same thing as SHIELD and Interpol does he has an army of Clone soldiers created from his elite Commandos and acts as a soldier of Fortune and works for anybody that can pay his fee work for himself or even works for a course if he's paid the right fee that's about it" said Chris Carter

Just then Bruce Wayne and Chris Carter catch a news report

"_The_ _criminal Joker and his gang, Fist, Juggernaut and Bain are robbing the first National Bank of New York they are dozen hostages inside the building we reports that spiderman is on his way to the bank to apprehend these criminals but the Juggernaut and Bain my be even much for him to handle " said a male News Reporter _

Bruce Wayne left the room and headed away as Chris Carter walked over to a bookcase and opened a secret Compartment and revealed his costume and he changes into his costume and then opened another secret compartment which was a lift and took it to the lower level of his building

Warehouse

New York harbour The Diablo Territory

Alex Silverwood is surrounded by diablo gang members and the leader of the gang is with them his name is El Diablo and they look at the large crates of HK MP7 PDW Sub machine gun and FN P90 PDW sub machine gun

"How much are you selling these weapons for anyway" said El Diablo speaking with a strong Bronx/Jamaican accent

"As they are the best weapons on the market and I always offer you and gang the best weapons money can buy so I'm selling them to you for 3gs for a crate" said Alex Silverwood

"3gs Kingpin sells us his weapons for half that price so why should we buy from you then?" said EL Diablo

"I know you buy your weapons for less with Kingpin but you are asking buying Tac-9 sub machine gun but I'm selling you Heckler & Kloch MP-7 PDW Sub machine gun and the FN P90 Sub machine guns these are much better weapons that money can buy" said Alex Silverwood

"We will have to think about this" said El Diablo

"I can tell you your rivals the B2K are buying these weapons from my brother at the same prices I'm selling them to for you don't want to fight them with outdated weapons the Kingpin sells you?" said Alex Silverwood

"We have a deal" said El Diablo

"So how many crates of weapons can I put you down for then?" said Alex Silverwood

"Ten crates five HK MP7 and five crates of FN-P90" said EL Diablo

"Excellent choice you won't be disappointed as being a new client I shall throw in two crates of Grenades as well free of charge" said Alex Silverwood and shakes El Diablo hand

End of Issue 9


	17. First Wave Against The Kingpin

True Amazing Spiderman

Death of Kingpin

Issue 10: First Wave against the Kingpin

First National Bank of New York

They are armed gunmen dressed like clowns and are armed with AK-47 assault rifle standing with them is The Joker he is pinning a security guard to the floor

"Do you have any idea who this bank belongs to do you?" said the security guard

"Yeah it belongs to the Kingpin" said The Joker

"So why on earth would you dare steal from him then this man means business he doesn't kill you he kills your whole family?" said the security guard

"Because my dad dead and my mom to and a never really had a family to lose beside my daddy always told me that something doesn't kill you makes you stronger" said the Joker and looks over to Abdul Monir who is standing up to two of Jokers men armed with AK-47 Assault rifles Joker see a silver case secured to his wrist

"Get on the floor now" said one of Joker men

"No you don't scare me with those toys" said Abdul Monir

"Give us the case and we won't kill you" said a second one of Jokers men

Abdul Monir just ignored the gunmen request and proceeds to places his free hand inside his jacket

"Are #~* deaf Mr. hand over the case or else" said the first of Joker men

Abdul Monir then pulled out a large machete and placed it to the side of first Joker gang member neck this caused both men to lower their weapons in fear as they saw a Yakuza tattoo on the back of the man hand and then Abdul Monir walked off

"No you shall listen to me unless you want to end six feet in a hole you back away from me and take your boyfriend get out of my face and while at it shut that little white trash talking mouth of yours or you'll find out why they call me the blood personnel y" said Abdul Monir

Joker has since moved from the security guard to a beautifully female girl in early twenties she has beautiful green eyes and medium brown hair which is tied in a ponytail at the back she is wearing a pair of glasses and is dressed in a blue suit

"Why such a long face sweetie pie you should turn that frown upside down" said the Joker

"Please don't hurt me it my birthday" said the young female

"Oh how old are you sweetie pie you don't have to be so fearful or so serious sweetie I'm not going to hurt you" said the Joker

"I'm twenty-one" said the female girl

"So what your name Sweetie Pie I can't call you that all the time" said The Joker

"My names Camille" said the bank teller as she blush as she looks at the Joker

"Are such a sweet name for such a beautiful lady like you self" said The Joker

"Hey pudding what about me don't you think I'm cute anymore" said Harley Qunnin

Elsewhere at the same time

Cancer Unit

New York General Hospital

A nine year old girl is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machine and a cross from her is Officer Dickinson she has fallen asleep in the chair a female doctor comes in the same age of the officer she has Valentine on her name badge and wakes up the woman

"Karen what time is it?" said Officer Dickinson

"9:40 don't tell me Maria you been here all night again go home and get changed I'll keep you informed on any changes Alexia health" said Maria

Officer Maria Dickinson walks over to Alexia Dickinson and kisses her on the forehead and this caused her to wake up

"Hey mommy when can I go home" said Alexia

"Soon honey real soon, but mommies got to go home for something shall I bring you new game for Nintendo DS and a DVD" said Maria holding back her tears

"Mommy can I have Pokémon and anything in a DVD" said Alexia

"Sure thing honey" said Maria and walks out of the room with Dr Karen Valentine

Hallway

Maria Dickinson is standing watching her only daughter in a hospital bed Karen taps her on the shoulder

"You look worn out when the last time you slept in proper bed" said Karen

"A month ago I had to sell most of my furniture to pay off the credit card company that one down and five more to go and then there my rent it six months overdue and my landlord wants me out soon I don't blame him I was wondering do you have a spare room I could stay in till I can get back on my feet" said Maria

"Of Maria anything for my best friend" said Karen

"Are you sure your boyfriend doesn't mind me crash on sofa" said Maria

"Of course he doesn't mind he the one that told me to ask you stay with us?" said Karen

"Thank Lucas for me when you see him again" said Maria

"I will when he gets back from Iraq" said Karen

"How long as she got do you think Karen?" said Maria

"Don't talk like that Maria there a chance she could recover" said Karen

"Please make me feel better just tell me how long has she got?" said Maria in an angry tone

"Three maybe four months depending on if the cancer is in remission if not it more of the same treatment again a hope for the best" said Karen

"It not fair Karen why her why not me why can't it be lying in that hospital bed and can't have any more children because of what happened with that drunk driver running me and my daughter of the road we were lucky to survive but that to crash I can't have any more children" said Maria

"Oh yes I remember the doctor struggled to stop the bleed down in uterus" said Karen

"Save don't remind me about this part it's unfair because of that drunk driver I can't have any more children" said Maria

"Here you need a this key" said Karen and hands her a key to her apartment

"Is it ok if I get a shower I have had one since I left the station" said Maria

"Yeah sure roomie" said Karen and gives her friend and friendly hug

Maria walks out of the building and walks toward a beat-up car she looks in the back of the car to find it full of suit of case and boxes of stuff from her apartment

"Maybe I should off told her my landlord threw me out three months ago and that way I had to sell all my furniture to pay for rent and to pay what I owed in 3 months rent" said Maria to herself and gets into the car and drives out of the hospital car park and drives to her friend's apartment

Karen apartment

Upper East Side Manhattan

Maria Dickinson enter the apartment carrying a suit case and box of envelopes and places it on a glass coffee table and she sat down on a sofa and started opening her mail first was her bank statement which ready minus thirteen thousand dollars, her mobile phone bill and a termination of her mobile phone contract

Then she looked opened five of her credit card bills and she saw that she had maxed out every card she had applied for and used to pay her bills which where all for New York General Hospital medical Centre that when Maria Dickinson just broke down and started crying

"That money I took from that British dude won't even pay off my credit cards even my hospital insurance is maxed out" said Maria Dickinson to herself and she places her head on the arm rest of the sofa and she fell asleep

Meanwhile back at the bank

"Tell me Camille as you have such a sweet name do you like flowers" said The Joker and hold a flower under Camille nose

"You know personnel jockey I like rose but my wife loves flower "said Spiderman and swing in and kicks Joker and sends him flying

As The Joker stand he looks at Spiderman

"It Joker not Jockey wait you have a wife man you nothing like the bats hang around a cave with a cat, robin another bat and what a Nightwing anyway is she a lookers and you have a wife man I guess everyone can have one of those you are lucky Peter oh well she going to be a widow hey is your wife the Black Widow and Spiderman nice ring" said The Joker

He watched as two of his thugs who have placed the weapons down and are now armed with wooden baseball bat swing at the same but Spiderman dodges out of the way and each of Joker men knock each other out

"Ouch that look like it hurt and my leave a mark I guess they lose IQ points as well" said Spiderman

"Cut it out with the wise crack I'm the one who comes up with jokes around here" said The Joker

"I'll handle him pudding" said Harley Quinn as she sneaked up behind him with a large mallet and swing at Spiderman who dodges the swing

"Hey wait just a minute you complained when I called I called you Jockey but Spilt girl can call you pudding I'm not having it" said Spiderman as he kept dodge swing after swing coming from Harley Qunnin and the mallet

"Stand still will you bug boy" said Harley Qunnin

"Boy I'm man more than a man Jock is over there hey Harley what MySpace or Facebook profile address I'll add you to my friends list I already have Nightstriker, Black Cat, Cat woman, Scythe and Oracle hey you those two would make and excellent couple Oracle and Scythe man they could talk tech all day long" said Spiderman as he dodge more swings from the mallet

"Quick stalling will you let me hit you" said Harley Qunnin and swung more times at Spiderman

"Hum let me think about girl + large mallet = No a chance in hell" said Spiderman and dodge more swing till he was in front of the Joker he aimed a gun at Spiderman head but his Spider sense did go off

"Any last words Spiderman dork" said The Joker

"Think that the wrong gun you have there" said Spiderman as Harley Qunnin came closer with the mallet and lifts it above her head and that when Spiderman Spider sense goes and as Harley Qunnin brings down the mallet Spiderman Dodges it and she hits the joker foot instead

"Ouch you stupid girl I you broke my foot" said The Joker as he hops around on with his bad foot in the lifted off the ground

"Sorry Mr. J It won't happen again" said Harley Qunnin

"Hey you're deadly with that thing hey Harley try swing sideways this time it works for Venom when we battle" said Spiderman

"Ok" said Harley Qunnin and starts swing it mallet sideways at Spiderman who dodges all the strikes again and he is now standing at the Side of the Joker

"Hey Jockey how's it hanging missing Carnage are we you two work will together as much Jester girl" said Spiderman Spider Sense goes off as Harley Qunnin swings

"Oh how I miss the bats" said The Joker as he Saw Harley Qunnin swing the mallet at Spiderman who dodge the swing and Harley Qunnin and she hits him in the chest

The Joker is winded by the hit

"Stop hitting me and hit him me something else than the mallet" said Joker

"Ok Pudding" said Harley Qunnin and draws a gun with Boxing Glove on the end Spiderman stands in front of the Joker as he gets his breath back she aims at Spiderman groan

"No Harley don't fire" said The Joker

But before she heard him she had fired the boxing glove fist and she watched as Spiderman dodged the boxing glove fist and it hits Joker in the groan and he screams in pain as Joker drops to his knee hold his groan

"Please no more help me go and help Fist or even Bain leave me alone" said The Joker

"Ok Mr J" said Harley Qunnin and skips to the back of the bank where the vault is

"Ok the kid gloves are off put up your dukes" said The Joker and got into a fighting stance

"Hey isn't Dukes a GI Joe character created by Hasbro that based on The GI JOE character of Duke me i Like fiery red head Scarlet so" said Spiderman

"Oh be quiet and we'll have ourselves a little Seven on one fight" said The Joker and Seven off his gang stand behind him

The Joker stand a fist fight with Spiderman who keeps dodge his attacks while this happening batman enters the bank and takes down Jokers men which Spiderman see but the Joker doesn't

"come one stand still will you" said The Joker as if he was Buzz Light-year and does see Batman standing behind him

"Hey Look behind you It Batman" said Spiderman

"Yeah like I'm going to fall for that he's in Gotham" said The Joker

"Hello Joker" said Batman this caused Joker to jump out of his skin as he turned to face Batman standing there Joker runs towards Spiderman put he runs into an Invisible elbow and is knocked down to the ground

"Hey no fair you got the invisible woman" said the Joker

"One I'm a guy and two the names Nightstriker remember it Clown" said Nightstriker and turned visible

Just then Harley Qunnin skipped from the back she is followed by Bain, Juggernaut and Fist following her they those are carrying large bags of money

"Oh look what we got here three heroes this should be fun" said Juggernaut and tossed the money and charged towards Spiderman but his hit in the face by Supergirl and knocked back a bit

"Do you think that can stop the Juggernaut Bitch" said Juggernaut and charged at her sending her through the wall and charged at her

Fist tossed his moneys bags to the floor

"This time I'm not going be beaten easy this time" said Fist and eject two blades from his fist and charged at Nightstriker and started swing at him he dodged each swipe this also gave Nightstriker chance to draws his sword and meet each strike of blades

Bain tackle Batman and two of them trade blows while Spiderman looks on he see Harley Qunnin and the Joker making their escape and Spiderman fires his web shooters and tries up the two of them

"Hey stick around your going to jail so no collect two hundred for passing go" said Spiderman he looks over to see Juggernaut battling Supergirl

Outside the bank

Juggernaut sends Supergirl flying and walks towards her

"come on big tough Kryptonian can't beat little old me" said Juggernaut and Spiderman is clawing on his back but Juggernaut grabs him and slams him into the roof of a polices car crushing the roof in

"Memo to self don't piggy back riding a juggernaut" said Spiderman

Supergirl flies towards juggernaut and smacks him and knocks him back a few feet Supergirl is hit by a green glow coming from Metallo and she drops to the ground and Juggernaut knock her out

"About time you showed up" said Juggernaut picks up Supergirl and throws her over his shoulder he then looks at a polices barricade blocking his path Juggernaut give Supergirl to Metallo and Juggernaut charges towards the polices barricade and smash through it sending cars flying and polices officers run for their lives

"Nothing can stop the Juggernaut" he said smashing a fist into a police crushing it

A Silver APC which had the Lex Corp logo on the side and standing in the back is Lex Luthor and Killzone

"We have her sir we have captured Super-girl" said Super-girl

"You do excellent work Killzone and you shall be well paid acquiring Super-girl have did you know Batman would contact Supergirl and not Superman" said Lex Luthor

"I'm sorry Mr Luthor but you don't to know that part of my plans just let I have to thank you for your assistant bring Mr. Metallo to New York and the others as well but I have use for him and you for the time being I'm waging a war against the Kingpin and Supergirl and Batwoman are going to help me to do" said Killzone

"Right on time" he said Just as Fist and Bain came running towards them with Batman and Nightstriker following them Bain changed into the slim down version of himself and gets into the back of the Lex Corp APC followed by Fist and Metallo and it drove off with Juggernaut following it on foot. Spiderman, Batman and Nightstriker watch as Polices take Joker and Harley Qunnin away as the three hero watch on.

Meanwhile

Valentine Apartment

Upper East Side Manhattan

Dr Karen Valentine entered her apartment and finds her friend Maria fast asleep on her sofa and walks over to her puts blanket over and she see her friends overdue bills, overdrawn bank account and all her credit cards which have been maxed out to pay for daughter medical bills and treatment

She then head into the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee and looks over to Maria as she wake up and walks over to Karen and takes a cup of coffee from and starts drinking the coffee

"Thank Karen for putting me up" said Maria Dickinson

"Why didn't you tell use you where in so much debit paying for Alexia medical treatment we would help pay for her treatment" said Dr Karen Valentine

"I'm not really the one to ask for help paying for stuff like for medical treatment Alexia is my responsibility her father abandon me before Alexia was born he wasn't happy when he found out I bore him a daughter he went onto marry Vicky and have two sons" said Maria Dickinson

"When did you get kick out of your apartment then and why did you tell me sooner?" said Dr Karen Valentine

"3 months ago it the main reason why I sold all my furniture to cover nearly three months back rent and a bit on my credit card but since then I had to buy more car insurance and I'm nearly going to lose my car soon I'm going to visit my mom and dad can you look after my stuff" said Maria Dickinson

"Where have you been sleeping in the last three months and please tell me" said Dr Karen Valentine

"In the hospital car park sleeping in the back of the car and the police station car park and locker room bench and sometimes a homeless shelter" said Maria Dickinson

"You should off come to me and Lucas earlier we would of put you up no problem" said Dr Karen Valentine

Maria Dickinson entered the bath room and came back later and changed into a set of fresh clothes and left the apartment

ST Martin Church yard

Maria Dickinson walks into the graveyard and carrying a bunch of flowers walks over to her parent's and sibling graveyard and places a bunch of flower on the grave

"I guess my life has just a live of bad luck and misfortune my father died during the Vietnam War and I was raised by mom as a single parent me and my sister and brother till my mum died from lung cancer. Well my Brother was serving over sea in the first Gulf war and was killed in combat and as for my sister she was killed on September 11th in one of the plane crashed into the tower and then there my whole thing with my daughter and now I decided to sell my good name to pay some of my medical daughter medical bills I've given praying to gods why bother with luck my family it wouldn't do any good" said Maria Dickinson narrated and she walked away from her family grave with tears in her eyes and she whips the tear from her eye

End of Issue 10:


	18. character Profile Crackshot

Name: Crackshot

Real Name: Maria Dickinson

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 121lbs

Hair Colour: Black (medium length in a smart looking style)

Eye colour: Green

Other feature:

Costume: T.A.S.K.S (Tactical Aerial Striker Kombat suit),

Power: None

Registration Status: Registered

Bio: Crackshot/Maria Dickinson family has had bad luck and misfortune all their lives her father had died during the Vietnam War and she was raised by single parent until her mother died from lung Cancer. Her Brother was serving in the first gulf war and was killed a day before he was to come home on leave. Her sister was killed on September 11th in one of the planes that crashed into the first tower

Then Maria Dickinson fell in love with man they were going to get married but he left her for another woman and she was pregnant at the time with her daughter Alexia. While return from night out from the cinema she knocked of the road by a drunk driver she and her daughter was badly injured but the drunk driver got off without injury

Maria doctors discovered that she couldn't have anymore and that when Alexia became terminally ill she spent all her money and every means to find a cure for her daughter but none can be found she had spent all her money to pay for medical treatments and medical care and she refuses to give up on her darling daughter Alexia

Final at her finical end she final gave in and started taking bribes from the Crime Syndicate men Dylan Cooper and JT Richards so she could pay her daughter medical bills. She even more heart broken when she finds out her daughter need a heart transplant and with them having a rare blood group makes it even harder

Maria Dickinson has just lost her best friend Karen in polices shot out with corrupt polices officer and Punisher and Maria Dickinson is linked to the robbery by

Killzone sent Lex Luthor his partner to her and other A Tactical Aerial Strategic Kombat Suit in another worlds and Iron man suit designed for the frontline battlefield infantry by Bullock industries in Australia but all but one Prototype suit was where stolen by Killzone forces

Name: Jester

Real Name: Camille Sherlock

Height: same as Haley Quinn

Weight: unknown

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye colour: blue

Registration Status: wanted Criminal

**Bravo Bomb is creation is a unit of GI special Force their main enemy is the Syndicate Bravo Bomb is made up of young soldier who have special talents (mutant abilities) or special skills they are all well trained in combat as well **

**Watch Codec: is a watch like radio with video screen and camera **

File Name: Rhodes, Regina Emma

Codename: Echo

Current Occupation: Bravo Bomb Martial Arts and Keep fit guru

Age: 25

Date of Birth; 21st January 1983

Nationality: British

Hometown: Skipton, England

Gender: female

Skin Colour: White

Hair Colour: Black (Medium length hair)

Eye Colour: Brown (Hazel)

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 110lbs

Blood Group: B+

Weapon; FN-P90 PDW Sub machine gun fitted with strap and LAM

Uniform: a pair of black trainers, a black mini skirt, a white shirt (tied up to make it into a tank-top), a black jacket, black under arm holster (FN UCP), a pair of black knee pads , a pair of black elbow pads, a pair of leather gloves (fingerless gloves), a pair of TNX Sunglasses (worn sometimes)

Primary Speciality: Martial Arts expert

Bio: Echo was a champion volleyball player until it was discovered that she was a mutant with super human durability and her volleyball career was over and she fell on her father training as karate expert but she couldn't compete in the tournaments and when they found out she was a mutant.

Echo gave up being a champion martial artist and went about working at a local restaurant which was owned by a skilled cook and former Army cook and friend of Bravo Bomb members his name was Jackpot and he was having trouble hiring people because of the Black Panther where trying to take over the restaurant so it didn't compete with their owned restaurant which were also being used as Safe houses

When she worked for Jackpot in his restaurant she would protect him from Black Panther and he would return the favor when it came to members of Soldiers of Humanity that where being used by black Panther to lean on the business and it eventual folded and was taken over by the Black Panthers

Echo and Jackpot where in town looking for employment which because of there not giving them a chance at getting a new job and at that same time members of Bravo Bomb where in the town centre on a hostage rescue mission and after helping Bravo Bomb rescue the hostages they where give membership to Bravo Bomb.

File Name: Sokolova, Tatyana

Codename: Mosquito

Ranking: Sergeant

Current Occupation: Bravo Bomb Combat Specialist

Previous Occupation: member of Soviet special Opts

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 12th November 1982

Nationality: Russian

Hometown: Moscow, Russia

Gender: female

Skin Colour: white

Hair Colour: White (shoulder length hair)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 112lbs.

Blood Group: B-

Weapon: Dual Colt Python Revolver

Uniform: a pair of black trousers, a pair of black boots, a black belt with silver buckle knife holster at the back, black tactical armour vest over a white blue pattern t-shirt, two under arm holster (Colt Python), a black Russian officer jacket (Opened), a pair of fingerless gloves , a pair of TNX glasses, a black and red trim beret,

Primary Speciality: Combat Specialist

Bio: Mosquito and her twin sister Comet where raised by their single mum after their father walked out on them after they were born and they where bullied all there school years and when they left school and they both joined the Army and they became friends with Zeus and Ricochet and soon they were selected by Striker leader of the Soviet Special Opts unit.

There first mission was to capture a Syndicate Agent Stone who was working with a rouge Russian army unit to create a new W.M.D and with help from Specter and her fellow Soviet Special opts soldiers they captured the facility and the NATE Agent was killed in the process and when they discovered that the WMD was for a terrorist leader by the name of V-Commander they joined with fellow special forces raided the main base V-Commander was using and during the fight she and her fellow friends where transferred to Bravo Bomb they came into fight with Chaos Pack and they escaped while V-Commander himself was killed.

Mosquito and her team mates are still currently members of Bravo Bomb and she has become good friends with Charm and her sister has begun and relationship with Power.

File Name: Sokolova, Yuila

Codename: Comet

Ranking: Sergeant

Current Occupation: Bravo Bomb Combat Specialist

Previous Occupation: member of Soviet special Opts

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 12th November 1982

Nationality: Russian

Hometown: Moscow, Russia

Gender: female

Skin Colour: white

Hair Colour: White (medium length hair)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 112lbs.

Blood Group: B-

Weapon: HK USP Handgun

Uniform: a pair of black trousers, a pair of black boots, a black belt with silver buckle knife holster at the back, black tactical armour vest over a white blue pattern t-shirt, two under arm holster (Colt SAA), a black Russian officer jacket (Opened), a pair of fingerless gloves,

File name: Johnson, Carlos

Nickname: CJ

Codename: Hawk

Age: 21

Date of Birth: 14/02/1982

Nationality: American

Hometown: Detroit

Gender: Male

Skin Colour: African American

Hair colour: Black (cut short)

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 226lbs.

Blood group: B

Personal weapon: Dual Batons which combined into Bow staff

Uniform: Black shoes, Black trousers, White short selves shirt, x 2 Gun Holster,

File Name: McCarthy, Ryan

Codename: Jackpot

Ranking: No Military Services Record

Current Occupation: Bravo Bomb Knife Specialist/Cook

Previous Occupation:

Age: 25

Date of Birth: 21st January 1983

Nationality: Irish

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Gender: Male

Skin Colour: White

Hair Colour: Black (cut short in a smart style)

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 220lbs.

Blood Group: B+

Primary weapon: KA-BAR Knife & HK USP Handgun

Uniform: a pair of black trousers, a black shoes, a black belt with knife holster fitted to his belt, a white shirt under a Black Tactical armour vest, under arm holster (HK USP), a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of TNX Glasses

Primary Speciality: Knife Specialist

Background:

While Jackpot was growing up in Dublin he and his friend and family came under attack from members of the IRA and when his father and brother were killed in an IRA blast he and his sister then left Dublin and moved to England

Jackpot his family moved to Liverpool, England after Jackpot finished school he moved to Skipton and he set up a small restaurant he was finding it a hard to hire staff because the Black panther where assaulting and scaring them that when Echo a mutant joined his waitress staff even after the Black Panther scared the others off.

Eventually Jackpot lost his restaurant to the Panthers and as a result they described him and Echo and event time they went after jobs they saw to it that they didn't get the job while they were in town one day looking for a job they came across Bravo Bomb who where training a new group of recruit and where on a rescue mission Jackpot and Echo helped out and after the mission was successful they were both given membership to the team as where the new recruits as well.

File name: Foster, Rebecca J

Nickname: Becky,

Codename: Scope

Current Occupation: Fourth in command of Bravo Bomb

Pervious Occupation: Miami Swat team officer and Army Ranger

Ranking: Sergeant

Age: 23

Date of Birth: 11/05/1982

Nationality: American

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Gender: Female

Skin colour: White

Hair colour: Red (cut short and with a ponytail)

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 150lbs.

Blood group: B

Personal weapon: Ruger Redhawk revolver custom made with LAM & Scope

Uniform: Black Demin Jeans, Black shoes, White Blouse, Black Tactical Armour Vest, Black hostels (two hip hostel, one chest side hostel), Black Leather Jacket, a pair of TNX Sunglasses, watch codec on her left wrist `

Primary Military Speciality: Sniper & Computer expert

Background:

Scope mother dead when she was 12 years old. Scope found out that her mother was a member of Swat team officer that were killed when a terrorist group took control of an offices building in Miami Florida.

Scope fell into the wrong crowd after her mother past away after a number of court case brought to her at the age the age of 16 ordered to chose from going to a Juvenile prison or join the Armed forces. Scope decide to go into the Army instead of going to prison while she was in the Army Boot camp she fell in love with a young soldier by the name of Richard Jackson a trainee Communication expert who had earned the name Lucky and she became his girlfriend

Scope and her boyfriend Richard Jackson (Lucky) where both set on their first mission together with the US Army which was joined by a Group of British Paratrooper to take out a Chemical Plant in the Brazilian Rain forest that was being used by Dr Jason Tyson and Max Davidson.

When the group arrived on the mission Private Richard Jackson (Lucky) ask her to marry him after they came back from the mission. As they fought it would be a easy mission for them to do. Scope met for the first Payload one of the members of Royal Paratroopers Bravo Bomb.

When they arrived at the Chemical weapons they were set up by Gunfist & Fox who turned out to be two members of Silver Commandos a group of hired mercenary. After a long torture Scope hand her left arm broke and after they escape from holding area in the Chemical facility they head for the main gates where they meet Smokescreen and the other that were ordered to stay with the helicopter.

Scope and few members of Bravo Bomb entered the Chemical facility to plant the explosive and make sure that Max Davidson doesn't make any more chemical weapons as she was leaving the Chemical Plant see saw Private Richard Jackson (Lucky) shot dead by Dr Tyson as he aimed the weapon towards Scope and fired a shot her. The bullet hit her left leg and damage her knee cap as Dr Tyson stood over her as he aimed the weapon at her head.

Payload took down Dr Tyson with a number of gun shot to the chest as he help her up and took her out of the compound and see saw that smokescreen was bring the bodies of his Brother that died and she was being look after by Lifeline as most of her friend brought back the bodies of their friends that had been Killed in Action as she saw Payload bring the body of Lucky back to the chopper as she took the two Ruger Redhawk revolver from his gun holster.

After that mission Scope felt that she did not want to be apart of the army after she lost her boyfriend right in front of her own eyes so she decide to leave the army and she joined the polices force and follow in her mother footsteps and become a Swat team officer along with her younger sister Decoy and her one of her closes friends Smokescreen, Roadblock and Comlink.

File name: Burnham, John Charles

Codename: Payload

Ranking: Sergeant

Age: 25

Date of Birth: 04th June 1982

Nationality: British

Hometown: Kingston upon Hull, England

Gender: Male

Skin Colour: White

Hair colour: Brown (mousey coloured) (Short)

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 156lbs.

Blood group: B

Personal Firearm: Dual CZ 100 Handguns Costumed upgraded with a x5m Scope, L.A.M, extended Clip loaded with Hollow point bullets,

Uniform: Black Demin Jeans, Black addias trainers, Black Belt with Silver buckle, Black Tactical Armour over a white T-shirt, Black Leather Jacket (sometimes), Black Demin Jacket (sometimes), a Watch codec on left wrist, a pair of TNX glasses,

Decoy Item: Flash shells

Primary Speciality: Weapons Specialist

Payload left his job after he got feed up by the bullying from Jamie Hickson and his friend Richard Clayton after he left his job he joined the army and meet up with his best friend Foxdie who has known Payload for Sixteen years. He also saw that Jamie Hickson and Richard Clayton had followed him into the army. He was shock to learn that Jamie Hickson and Richard Clayton had become a part of unit that was going into the Brazilian Rainforest to take out a chemical plant.

Payload was training on the shoot ranger at the barrette when the Hunt was standing over him as he was training and ask him what he was doing here and he also ask him if he would be a part of his unit to take out the chemical plant. Hunt told him that out of the whole unit he was set up that he was the only soldier that was trained in full weapons background and was told that he didn't care who he works with. Payload said that he would take up him on the chance.

Payload was a part of the unit to destroy the chemical plant in the Brazilian rainforest as the Chinook took of with them in it took of for an American army base as they where meet by Corneal Johnson as Hunt told him that his unit was ready and corneal Johnson told him that his unit was ready for the mission as Payload and the other walk out of the helicopter. He saw for the first time Scope as they board the Chinook helicopter he heard Corneal Johnson say hey all these guys don't look like they have been trained much and I don't like this idea of these guys doing this mission and the Chinook helicopter took off for the Brazilian rain forest

When they arrived at the Chemical weapons they were set up by Gunfist & Fox who turned out to be two members of Silver Commandos a group of hired mercenary. After a long tortured Payload had his right leg broken and he also had his right arm broken and after they escape from the holding area in the Chemical facility they head for the main gates where they meet Smokescreen and the other that were ordered to stay with the helicopter.

He saw that Scope and few members of Bravo Bomb re-entered the Chemical facility compound to plant the explosive and make sure that Max. Davidson doesn't make any more chemical weapons as he saw them leave the compound he saw Private Richard Jackson (Lucky) shot dead by Dr Tyson as he aimed the weapon towards Scope and fired a shot at her and the bullet hit her left leg and damage her knee cap as he saw Dr Tyson stand over her and aimed his weapon at her head.

Payload with much pain lifted his SA-80 Assault rifle with his right arm and opened fire on Dr Tyson with a number of gunshot to the chest as he walk over to her and help her up out of the compound and he saw that smokescreen was bring the bodies of his Brother that died and she was being look after by Lifeline as most of her friend brought back the bodies of their friends that had been Killed in Action. He decided to return to the compound and bring Private Jackson back to the chopper as most of friend provided him covering fire as he brought the body back to the chopper as he saw her take the took the two Ruger Redhawk revolver from his gun holster.

Payload then blackout from the pain he was in from the torturing he suffered from inside the compound he woke up a medical centre in Untied Kingdom after him and other where ask who eliminated Dr Tyson and he was then thrown out of the army of disobeying orders and he saw that other members other members of the unit walk out as well as him. He returned to his hometown and went back to CB North PLC which had been bought by the Black Corporation a group run by the Black Panthers.

File name Allen, Matthew William

Nickname: Maz

Codename: Foxdie

Ranking: sergeant (Ex)

Current Occupation: Second in Command of Bravo Bomb

Pervious Occupation: Former member of TA Special forces member

Age: 25

Date of Birth: 11th August 1982

Nationality: British

Hometown: Kingston upon Hull, England

Gender: Male

Skin colour: White

Hair colour: Brown ( Cut short with blonde streaks in a messy )

Eye colour: Blue

Blood group: O

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 156 lbs.

Personal weapon: HK-5 Machine Pistol costumed Upgraded with LAM Suppresser & double magazine, strap and Scope

Combat uniform: Black Sneaking suit, Black Steel toe cap boots, and Black bandana

Civilian uniform: White addias Trainers, Black Stone wash Jeans, Black dragon printed Shirt, Black Bandana, Black Tactical Armour Vest, Black hostels (one hip hostel one under arm hostel), a pair of TNX Sunglasses

Primary Military Speciality: Computer expert

Background:

Foxdie has known payload for most of his life and when Payload joined he decide that he would follow his best friend a joined the army after he was ask to take part of a military task forces to take out a chemical plant in the Brazilin Rain forest to destroy a rainforest and when the chopper landed at the American Military Base where they met other member from the Army Rangers and They had at least three hours RR in the states before the briefing starts Foxdie and Stunner went for a night on town of Miami where joined by other soldier that where going to destroy the chemical Plant.

Foxdie and the other soldier returned to the military base for the briefing after they find out that they would have to destroy the chemical plant and bring Dr Tyson to justices alive and make sure that they destroy the facility. As they boarded the chopper Foxdie had a very worried look on his face as the helicopter took of for the Brazilin rainforest.

As they landed at the planed LZ point in the Brazilin Rainforest and they headed towards the Chemical facility compound they turn into Max Anderson and they where all locked up into the compound and every few minutes one of them where taken a way and tortured and then they brought back and thrown back into the cell. Foxdie had his left arm and hand broken during his tourter session and after they escaped the cell with help from Assault chemical kit.

After they reach the exit to the compound he saw a number of bodies in black bags and look see that his two best friends Impact and Payload where not in black bag

And as well some of his other friends where not in black bags as the helicopter left the Brazilin rainforest. After they arrived back in the main land they soon find out that they wanted him alive and the unit was a decoy operation and the life lost didn't matter.

File name: Burnet, Emma J

Nickname:

Codename: Cue Ball

Ranking: Sergeant

Age: 25

Date of Birth: 11th December 1981

Nationality: British

Hometown: Cottingham, England

Gender: Female

Skin colour: African American

Hair colour: Red (cut short)

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 125lbs

Blood group: B

Personal weapon: Filp out Staff

Uniform: Black Combat Trousers, Black Army Boots, Black Belt with a gold buckle and a First Aid Kit straped to the back of her belt, Blue & Red T-shirt, Black Tactical Armour Vest, Black Hostel (two under arm hostel and one hip hostel), Black leather Jacket, Black and Red Bandana, Pair of TNX Sunglasses and a pair of the fingerless gloves

Primary Military Speciality: Medic & Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist

Background:

Cue Ball is on of Bravo Bomb second medic and was also a member of the first Bravo Bomb unit to destroy a chemical facility in the Brazilin rainforest. she was a part of the unit that stayed at the Lz point as the first went to destroy the facility after a few hour had past. They was a decison that a unit of made up from a few member that stayed at the Lz point.

Cue Ball choice to go with unit as they went to check on the first unit that went to destroy that facility after they saw them escaping from the facility they saw a number of soldier where firing on them as Cue Ball and the other of the second unit decide that they would give the first unit some cover fire as they tryed to make it to the front gate. Cue Ball saw a her close friend die before she couldn't get to the gate. As she saw Dr Jason tyson killed Lucky and he also took down Bullseye.

Cue ball also saw Payload using what strengh he had left and opened fire on Dr Jason Tyson and wounded him as he help Bullseye to her and ask her to take her to the Lz as she went back to the chopper. She decide to check on what happened to Payload as she returned to compound see saw that he and some other had gone back for the bodies of those that had either be killed or had been wounded.

As she saw Payload was leaving the compound Dr Jason Tyson was standing and aimed a weapon toward them as a shot rang threw the air as she look it was Dr Jason Tyson falling to the ground again and saw Novices climbing down from the tree he had used as his hidding place As the returned to the Choppers they then took back to the Base which they had took of from American.

As they Arrived back in America they all where put on trail for disobilling the order to bring Dr Jason Tyson back to the States for trail. But to her shock and everybody else Hunt to full charge and ask the board that all on his unit would be drop and he would take full charge for the failied mission. Cue Ball decide that she would leave the army and she decide to join the St John Amberlance services and is still friend with the members of Bravo Bomb.

File name: O'Neil, Rachel Julia

Nickname:

Codename: Bubble

Age: 24

Date of Birth: 19th November 1982

Nationality: British

Hometown: Sheffield, England

Gender: Female

Skin colour: white

Hair colour: Blonde (Cut Short in a smart looking style)

Eye colour: Brown

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 125lbs.

Blood group: B

Weapon: Winchester Model 70 Bolt action sniper rifle fitted with Scope, LAM & Suppresser

Uniform: Blue Demin Jeans, Black shoes, Black belt with Silver buckle, Black Tactical armour Vest under a pink Playboy T-shirt, Blue Demin Jacket a pair of leather fingerless gloves and a pair of TNX Sunglasses,

Decoy Items: empty Magazines

Primary Speciality: Computer hacker & Sharpshooter

Background:

Bubble is the Daughter of Marcus O'Neil the Head of O'Neil Inst. and a Millionaire and he wanted his daughter to follow in his footsteps and take of his company when he passed away but Bubbles had over ideas her older brother told her how to use a firearm and he also told her how to hack into computer system and she enjoyed learning everything she could from him to improve her skills. At her 19th Birthday she changed signed up to the Army using a false name Amy Blake and she began training with that she joined the military and was trained by Royal Logics Corps as a Operator Military Intelligence and was about to be ship off to Iraq.

It was as she was about to leave for Iraq when a terrorist soldier belong to Once back home with her older brother

Bubbles found out that her older brother had secretly signed her up for the Delta forces Anti-terrorist group against his father and she made a promise on her older brother grave to make sure that she bring his killer to justice and to make sure that none else will suffer the pain of a Family member killed by Scar.

Bubbles is also a crack Sharpshooter with the Winchester model 70 Bolt action sniper rifle she has added few extras to Winchester model 70 bolt action sniper rifle Bubbles is also improving her skills in weaponry with the Help from her team mate Payload who is the best Weapon expert and a professional soldier and a good friend.

_File name: Bullock, Maria_

_Nickname: _

_Codename: Jet _

_Age: 24_

_Date of Birth: 21st May 1982_

_Nationality: Austrian_

_Hometown: Sydney, Austria_

_Gender: Female_

_Skin colour: White_

_Hair colour: Black (cut short in a smart looking fashion)_

_Eye colour: Brown_

_Height: 5' 9"_

_Weight: 112lbs._

_Blood group: A-_

_Primary weapon: Wrist momneted pluse cannon (left) and Wirst momneted Sonic/Concussion blaster cannon (right), Cyber Blade_

_Uniform (T.A.S.K): Black & Red Armoured Trousers, Black Armoured Boots, Black & Red Armoured Chest plate, Black Shoulder Plates, Red Armoured Arm plates with black Armoured plated gloves, Jet Pack with build in Storage box, Red and Black helmet_

_Uniform (without CFS): Black Trousers, Brown Boots, brown belt with Silver buckle, Black Tactical Armour Vest, Black Hostel under arm hostel, Watch Codec on left wrist and a pair of TNX Glasses_

_Primary Military Speciality: Combat Specialist_

'

_Bio: Jet's father Prof Tony Bullock created the TASK for the Trent Military Technology Corporation and he created two suits for the company which was to be mast produce to be supplied to the US marines and other American Alias as a Tactical Aerial Striker Kombat battle suit which can with stand all weapons and had a built in Jet pack and storage box. Jet mother work on the weapons systems for the CFS she created weapons which could be stored in the Jet Pack/Storage compartment._

_Jet's be spent most of her time from the facility at holiday home and work on gaining a Technology degree and she also spent most of her time spending on beach painting the pictures of the ocean. On Day Jets was at the Trent Military Technology Corporation compound when the first volunteer for the C.F.S (combat Fighting Suit) his name was an American US Marine soldier by the name of Sergeant Peter Cartright while the first suit was activated it to his DNA a group of Bald Eagles broke in and attack the facility Peter Cartright who took up the name Metal Man was help the Liberators in trying to steal the second T.A.S.K _

_During the Attack by the Bald Eagles Jet's family was killed in the attack and the second C.F.S was activated to Jet's own DNA and she battled the Bald Eagles and Metal Man till reinforcements arrived which where Boomerang and Netter before they join Bravo Bomb. Jet Repainted the C.F.S with black and red paint and she should the Red paints as flames and she spent most of her free time upgrading her suit._

_Jets were sent on get the other T.A.S.K and blueprints of T.A.S.K and weapons systems from the Liberators and bring Metal Man to justices as well. She was recruited to join Bravo Bomb at the same time Boomerang and Netter did. _

File Name: Valmont, Jonathan Charles

Nickname: John

Codename: Fire

Ranking: No Military Services Record

Current Occupation: Claw Lieutenant & Ice Partner in Crime

Previous Occupation: Diamond thief

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 02nd January 1979

Nationality: American

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Gender: Male

Skin Colour: African American

Hair Colour: Black (cut Short in a smart looking style)

Eye Colour: Brown

Facile features: Goatee and Moustache

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 125lbs.

Blood Group: B+

Personal weapon of Choice: Dual Wrist mounted flamethrower (uniform 1), Glock 17 Handgun with Suppresser (uniform 2), Skorpion machine pistol fitted with Suppresser and LAM (uniform 3)

Back-up weapon of Choice: flamethrower pistol (uniform 1), Ruger Redhawk Revolver (uniform 2 & 3)

Personal Equipment: Tactical Armour Vest, Cell-phone, CB Walkie Talkie + head set ear pieces, a pair of glasses with thermal lens, boxes of contact lens, Burglary Tool kit (screwdriver, Pliers, mirror and other tools)

Uniform (combat uniform): _Combat Fighting suit (Red & Black)_

Uniform (Cat burglary uniform): _A black Sneaking suit, Black boots with __magnetic suctions cuffs__, Black Side pack, black tactical Armour vest, a pair of black leather gloves with __magnetic suctions cuffs, a black balaclava and a pair thermal tactical goggles, _

Uniform (Business Uniform): a pair of black suit trousers, a pair of black leather shoes, black belt with gold buckle, Black tactical armour vest, brown hostel under arm version,

Criminal Conviction: 2,000 counts of Armed robbery

Criminal Occupation: Diamond and Armed Robbery

Primary Speciality: Expert Thief

Skill Training  
Demolition & explosives skill: 3  
Computer & Electronics: 5

Hand to Hand Combat: 4

Weapons & Weapons Combat: 3

Marksmanship:

Leadership: 4

Medical/Torture: 3

_Family members: Robert Valmont (grandfather), Jenny Valmont (Grandma, Deceased), Don Victor Valmont (father), Amy Valmont (mother, Deceased), Jessica Valmont (wife), _

Background:

Fire is the only son of Don Victor Valmont New York most violent Crime boss he had hundreds of people working from his own personal driver to an elite army of Assassin and hit-men he also employed his own Cat Burglar to work for him by the name of Steven Akins AKA The Cat who was the US world famous cat burglar

His Father had hired The Cat to steal information on rival crime families to get Intel on their organisation to better his organisation and take over there Empires while his father was doing this Fire was hanging out with Ice the Daughter of The Cat

Fire was secretly begin training by Ice to train him to become a famous cat burglar they both became an item and they started to work together and they started to rob art museums and diamond shops to make some money on the side

Fire discovered the NYPD where closing in on his father organisation he discovered that they were planning to arrest both Don Victor Valmont and the Tiger. Fire and Ice soon discovered that one of Victor Valmont trusted lieutenants in Don Valmont organisation was planning to assassinate both of their families

They were both too late to save him to save his parents and Ice to save her parents it was discovered that they were murdered in car bomb attack and Fire was to late to take over his father business the traitor took control of Don Victor Valmont areas the polices then drop the case.

He and Ice soon got married six months after there parents death. Like Ice he knew that the best way for them to gain a name on the street was to earn a new kind of respect and power and a name for themselves

They now are working for the Claw Empire and they also to freelance mission for anybody who can pay for their services and He goes by the name of Fire both of them have been given a Combat Fighting suits by Claw Empire.

_Subject Codename: Ice_

_File Number: I-55-110-CL-NMSR-JV_

File Name: Valmont, Jessica

Nickname: Jess

Codename: Ice

Ranking: No Military Services Record

Current Occupation: Claw Lieutenant and Fire Partner

Previous Occupation: Burglar and Jewel Thief

Age: 26

Date of Birth: 02nd January 1979

Nationality: American

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Gender: female

Skin Colour: White

Hair Colour: Blonde (cut short in a smart style)

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 110lbs.

Blood Group: B+

Personal weapon of Choice: Dual Wrist mounted Ice-thrower (uniform 1), Glock 17 Handgun with Suppresser (uniform 2), Skorpion machine pistol fitted with Suppresser and LAM (uniform 3)

Back-up weapon of Choice: Ice-thrower pistol (uniform 1), Ruger Redhawk Revolver (uniform 2 & 3)

Personal Equipment: Tactical Armour Vest, Cell-phone, CB Walkie Talkie + head set ear pieces, a pair of glasses with thermal lens, boxes of contact lens, Burglary Tool kit (screwdriver, Pliers, mirror and other tools)

Uniform (combat uniform): _TASK (Blue & Black)_

Uniform (Cat burglary uniform): _A black Sneaking suit, Black boots with __magnetic suctions cuffs__, Black Side pack, black tactical Armour vest, a pair of black leather gloves with __magnetic suctions cuffs, a black balaclava and a pair thermal tactical goggles, _

Uniform (Business Uniform): a pair of black suit Skirt, a pair of black leather shoes, black belt with gold buckle, Black tactical armour vest under a white Blouse, brown hostel under arm version, Black Suit jacket  
Criminal Occupation: Diamond Thief's and Armed robbers  
Criminal Conviction: 2,000 counts of Armed robbery  
Primary Speciality: Expert Thief

_Family members: Robert 'the Cat' Akins (grandfather, Deceased), Rebecca Akins (grandma, Deceased), Steven 'the Cat' Akins (father, Deceased), Debra Akins (mother), Maria Akins (sisters) _

Background:

Ice is the daughter of the US world famous cat burglar the Fox her father was Steven Akins he followed in his father foots steps. Her father was disappointed when his wife gave birth to twin daughters but he decided that he would train them as a cat burglars when her was given a job by Don Valmont the father of Fire he wanted to the Tiger to help his gain information on rival gang members and crime families.

Ice secretly begin training Fire to train him as a cat burglar and then two of them became close and they started to work together at the same time the polices where closing in on Don Valmont and The Tiger they were planning to bring them both down.

Ice discovered that someone in Don Valmont organisation was planning to eliminate both of Fire father and her father she arrived too late to save her father and found out the assassin was hired by rival gang leader who wanted Don Valmont.

Ice and Fire soon where madly in love with each other and they got married six months after their father's death. Ice knew that the best way to gain a name on the street was to earn name for her was to earn respect and power she hated every person responsible for the death of her father and mentor she would create her own rep by her new nickname of Ice.

_Terrorist group member: Claw Terrorist Group & Freelance  
Hated Delta Forces member: Diamond and Thief  
Hated Scar member: None  
Key feature: Fire: always wears a golden pair of Glasses and smokes Cuban Cigars or strokes his goatee when thinking _

_Key feature Ice: has her left eye covered by her blonde hair and she wearing ice blue lipstick on her lips  
Martial Arts Style: Fire: Street fighting _

_Martial Arts style Ice: Street fighting  
Closes friends: Page sisters_

_Hobbies Fire: looking at art work_

_Hobbies Ice: Modelling clothing fashion_

_Likes Fire: Cuban Cigars and Mexican Foods _

_Like Ice: Mexican foods_

_Hates Fire: Fast-food items _

_Hates Ice: Cigar Smoke_


	19. New Direction

True Amazing Spiderman

Death of Kingpin

Issue 11: New Directions

19th Precinct

Bronx, New York City

Maria Dickinson has arrived at the station for a shift when she watches as The Joker and Harley Qunnin are taken inside the polices station

"Oh Great babysitting duties" said Maria Dickinson

Maria Dickinson enters the woman locker room area and she walks toward her locker and opens the door and changes into her patrol uniform she is joined by her partner and looks at her

"hey Dickinson I talked it over with my fellow officer on Kingpin payroll they have agreed to join with that British dude and his crew so we earn that extra money even the captain thinking it over as is most of the 19th Captain Clayton has most of his precinct on Kingpin payroll glad you came on board what was that name they gave you Crack-shot" said Officer Macklin

Officer Dickinson slammed Officer Macklin into the locker this caused the other officer to look at her

"Look the only reason I took the offer is so I can pay debits and get my daughters medical fees paid that's all I'm not interested in how many dirty cops they are on the force or that Captain Clayton get the biggest collection of dirt bag transferred to his command the only reason I have transferred a long time ago is because i refused to bullied into things if I had my way I would go IA get the whole squad brought down" said Officer Maria Dickinson in angry tone of voice and Officer Macklin is able to spin her around and pin her to the lockers

"you better watch your back Officer Dickinson remember we the dirty cops have your back and if are stupid to go to IA they even dirty cops in that and well find out you talked then your life will be hell" said Officer Macklin and she walked off Officer Maria Dickinson slammed her fist into the locker door

Officer Maria Dickinson walks with her partner officer Macklin to a patrol car she and her partner get into the polices car

"Have you changed your Maria you won't go to Internal Affairs and report the actions of the 19th precinct" said Officer Macklin

"No what the point Rachel there never a good cop when you want them is there" said Officer Maria Dickinson and she gets into the polices car with her partner Rachel Macklin and they drive out of the station and go on patrol

First Stop of the night is to an off-licence and Rachel Macklin enters and returns a few minutes later carrying a large amount of bills and gets back into the squad car and puts the money into the glove box and watching this is Batman

Just then Maria Beeper starts beeping and she leaves the car and runs for a phone box and picks the handle and dials the number on her pager

Dr Karen Valentine picks at the hospital

"What the matter Karen is it Alexia?" said Maria Dickinson

"Yeah I'm afraid it is Alexia taken a turn for the worst and her hearts giving out on her it must be all the cancer treatment her heart is giving up on her and she needs a heart transplant but with you and your daughter having a rare blood group it's going to make it hard to find a Heart transplant I'm so sorry" said Dr Karen Valentine

"No this can't be happening I can't lose my darling Alexia she is everything to me there has to be something I can for her?" said Maria Dickinson crying as she spoke to her friend

"I'm afraid the only option is to contact McKnight Page Medical Corporation they are producing Regenerate that may be able to help cure her but I here that this drug retails at 19,000,00 dollars" said Dr Karen Valentine

"I can't come up with that kind of money and I'm finding it hard to pay for Alexia medical bills even more I'll be right over Karen" said Maria Dickinson and she hangs up the phone and gets back into the car and speed towards the hospital Batwoman follow after the polices Car

The Police car arrives at the hospital and Maria Dickinson runs inside the hospital and her partner drives the car back to collect the protection money Batwoman glides over to the hospital and stands on the side of the window and starts listening in

Alexia Dickinson Room

Maria Dickinson is standing at the side of her daughters she is holding her daughters hand and crying as holds her daughter

"Please mommy just makes it go away the pain I hate the pain" said Alexia as she lying in the hospital bed crying

"Mommy will make the pain go away soon and we be living at home again just you and me Alexia" said Maria

"I will but it hurts so much the pain unbearable" said Alexia

"I know it does sweetheart I promise I'll make it better soon" said Maria

Alexia goes to sleep again and Maria sits down on the chair next to her daughter's bed and still holds her daughters hand a new this one is a male doctor his name badge says Sanders enters the room

"Karen how long as she got left how longs has my daughter got left to live" said Maria

"With her heart problems now I'm afraid we are looking at one to two months if we are lucky but if we are unable to locate a suitable heart for her then I'm afraid we are going to lose her" said Doctor Sanders

"No please they must be something you can do anything I'll do anything" said Maria Dickinson

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for her but make her comfortable as possible I'm really sorry I just wish I could do something to help her" said Dr Sanders

"All unit report to a officer involved shooting Wall-mark supermarket" said the polices Dispatcher over Maria radio

"I'm on my way" said Maria Dickinson and then she leaves the room and walks away while Batwoman looks in as the Doctor leaves the room Batwoman places her fingers to the side of her mask

"Sir I have found a possible recruit for your unit do you want me to play back you the audio recording" said Batwoman

"No I have been watching miss Dickinson for while since I discovered her daughter was terminal ill she will be willing to join us soon but I have a mission for you and Supergirl there another bank I want robbed it belongs The Kingpin" said Killzone

"Yes master" said Batwoman

Kingpin Offices

Kingpin is sat is desk surrounded by his bodyguards and his account

"Tell me how much I lost so far in the robbery?" said Kingpin

"We reckon about 20 thousand dollars in an excess we have discovered that 19th, 18th and 16th precincts haven't delivered the collection money but they haven't delivered the money to our lieutenants" said his Account

"I want to know who have taken my protection money" said Kingpin

"I have information that it was JT Richards and Kira Blake two high ranking lieutenants of Rebecca McKnight Page she and her sister are members of the crime syndicate" said the account

"I what to speak with Miss Page and found what she is playing at muscling in on my operation" said Kingpin and dials a number on his phone

"Kingpin what the hell do you want at this time in the morning you do relies it's three am in the morning over he in Kingston-Upon-Hull you lard but" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"Save it why are two of your lackeys stealing my protection money from my territories" said Kingpin

"I have no idea what you are talking about Wilson all my lieutenants are here in the Untied Kingdom JT Richards is purchasing me a new factory for my drug production labs and Kira is on a date with Tabitha Bond and Abdul Monir is overseeing a selling weapons and diamonds to my clients and beside if I were to take over your operation I would have the full backing of the Syndicate so if I recall you're not a member of the Syndicate as me and my sister and our father" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"If I catch one of your lieutenants I will kill them and then there family and anyone close to them" said Kingpin

"Please Fisk you don't scare me in the latest so save it you tube of lard butt" said Rebecca McKnight Page and then she hang up on him

Elsewhere at that time

Mei Lee and Rebecca McKnight Page are standing with the heads of the crime families that aligned with the Kingpin Koga can be seen standing in the shadows watching them as well Chinese Triad lieutenants that are loyal to Mei Lee

"We are taken an very big risk Miss Page even talking to you but as you have Mei Lee in your party I am in favour of hearing what you have to say my dear" said an elderly Chinese man who is wearing Chinese traditional Triad robes

"Mr Ling doesn't speak for me what resources do you have that Kingpin won't kill use and then divided our profit area among his other families" said a female Cuban in her early twenties she wearing street gear

"An excellent question my dear Rodriguez I have sent motions plans to eliminate Wilson Fisk AKA the Kingpin of Crime and take over his operation for I'm a member of the Crime Syndicate and have a possible army behind me and I have means to increase your drug production tenfold as well as provide you with an unlimited amount of high grade weapons and vehicles all untraceable all for ten percent of your net profits for the first twelve months which will then increase to 15 percent for the rest of you employment with me " said Rebecca McKnight Page

"15% reasonable the Yakuza as always will back you always get results" said Slice as he stood with his lieutenants

"You're crazy none is that insane to try and eliminate the Kingpin of Crime even if you take 15% of our profits" said Irish mobster and looked at his lieutenant who was Tommy Monaghan alias Hitman

"Please you have you possible got to eliminate Kingpin then my I ask" said Slice as he looked at his sister Dice

"His name is Killzone and he is well skilled at completing his mission so what do you say are while expect me taking 10% of your net profits for first twelve months and then 15% after that do you want me take over your area by force" said

"I'm in the Kingpin did nothing to protect my mother from the Punisher who murdered my uncles and if you can provide me reassurances that he will be dealt then Nina Gnucci the daughter of Ma Gnucci will be in this new deal" said A girl the same age of Rebecca McKnight Page she looks just like her mother Ma Gnucci but she had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pair of glasses as well

"He will" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"Then I'm in" said Nina Gnucci and looked at her Bodyguard Bushwhacker

"Then Ling, Chan and other families I represent are in as well" said the Chinese old man

"The Rodriguez family are in as well" said Miss Rodriguez

"If what I have heard about you my dear then you can consider the Smith family in this new Partnership as well" said Irish mobster

A Heavily set Chinese man wearing traditional robes as well he was bald as well

"My dear I shall join you as well and I will include my legion of Dragon claw ninjas for your serves as well" said the man

"Are Taka the leader of Dragon Claw I have heard great things about you and your skilled forces ninjas I would consider it an honour if you would protect the Gnucci family and the other families from the likes of the Punisher and other Vigilantes" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"As you wish my dear" said Taka

They are number of other mobster that all agreed to join with Rebecca McKnight Page and her empire.

Wall-market store

Maria Dickinson arrives to find her partner dead and she has one of the Punisher knives in her chest and they five dead suspects on the floor two of them she knows as polices officers that are on the take from her prescient and other two are two dead robbers she knew as Marcus Philips and David Philips alias the Philips brothers are pair of thieves that worked for the Kingpin pin and then her heart drops when she see the dead body of her best friend Karen Valentine shot dead

"No Karen" said Maria Dickinson that when fellow others arrest her

"Hey what are you doing I've been at the hospital for the last hour or so checking in on my daughter" she said

"So but we have video evidence that you and Karen Valentine we fiddling your daughters medical reports and collecting money to pay of gambling debts you had made in Los Vegas and you found out she was about to blow the whistle on you called her to meet you her and you killed then encountered the punisher and he killed the others" said the polices officers

"But I've been at the hospital for the last few hours check with Dr Sanders?" said Maria Dickinson

"We have a dozen witness say you where he and that you shot and killed Dr Karen Valentine and the Kingpin men for the protection money take her to 19th" said polices Captain.

"Yes sir" said one of the polices officers

J.F.K airport

A group of Friends they are members of Bravo Bomb they are team leader Payload, Second In command Scope, Foxdie, Hawk, Jet, Bubble, Cue Ball, Echo, Jackpot, Mosquito and Comet are walking through the airport heading for check in

"You're sure that the Syndicate are operation in New York at the moment honey" said Scope

"Yeah from what Wolf and Feline where able to get out of Trickster what that Killzone is one of the mean heavily hitters for the Syndicate at the moment and during the Civil War was recruiting an army of metahumans and placing them inside the Thunderbolts as his moles plus with Magneto and the brotherhood rebuilding Asteroid M as a save heaven for mutants again" said Payload

"Any chance Shadow Scope around and the X-Bomb" said Scope

"No Roload and the X-bomb will only be interested in creating more X-Soldiers if they are New members of our team and new mutants either Brotherhood or X-men or others" said Payload as he pushed up his glasses

"you know I can't believe those clones have lasted this long the clones I heard Doctor Miles Warner create there DNA degenerated and died how do you think Dr Genetic clones lasted so long anyway" said Scope

"Could be a number of reason the mutant DNA or Nano-bots in our DNA or the famed Soldier Gene or could be number of reason or it could even mean that Dr Genetic is a far better Cloner that the Jackal who knows" said Cue-Ball

"So why are we assigned to anyway FBI or something" said Hawk

"Local PD the 19th prescient IA have been unable to get undercover agents in that station due to the number of corrupt cops on Kingpins payroll and know that Have Joker Character locked up in there as well we have been assigned by Agent Lexington to uncover the corrupt cops and Id them and simple provide enough information on them that it" said Payload

"Yeah right then is LEFT handle an undercover mission like this" said Comet

"Same reason why we are handling this undercover mission Agent Lexington believes we can locate more of the corrupt cops on Syndicate and Kingpin and payroll and beside Agent Cougar wants Joker and Harley Quinn escorted back to Gotham" said Payload

The Bravo Bomb members leave the airport as a second plane lands and few minutes later Selena Kyle left the plane and heads in the same direction as Bravo Bomb went

19th

Maria Dickinson is sat in an Interview room when Lex Luthor entered and she looks at him with distain

"What do you want Luthor?" said Maria Dickinson

"Why may dear I'm here to offer you a deal you agree to work for Killzone and we will provide you with a sample of Regenerate which you can use to cure you terminal ill daughter we'll also clear debit with the hospital and give you enough money to live on for the rest of your life?" said Lex Luthor

"I agree to do it anything to save my daughter life" said Maria Dickinson and she watched as he throws her a set of keys to hand and she freed herself and then she left with Lex Luthor and no polices officer did anything and they left the station and head towards a black limo and gets in the back with Lex Luthor and inside the limo are Killzone, Joker and Harley Quinn

"How did you get them out on bail" said Maria Dickinson

"It cost me $1,000 to bribe the judge and they simple drop the charges and released them into my custody and we shall soon move against the Kingpin of crime" said Lex Luthor

"What do you want me to do?" said Maria Dickinson

"Simple help me to eliminate the Kingpin and his forces" said Killzone

"First you give me this Regenerate then I will help you to Kill the Kingpin and not until then I want to save my daughter" said Maria Dickinson

"Now my dear you are in no position to make demands my dear if you don't help me now I won't give you the means to save your daughter you only have a few minutes to decide my dear" said Killzone

"Ok we have a deal" said Maria Dickinson

"I knew you would my dear" said Killzone and then the Limo drives off from the station

Rebecca McKnight Page Private Yacht

Off New Coast (International Waters)

Rebecca McKnight Page is sat drinking a glass of red wine when a Chinese Triad Lieutenant comes over to her

"What the matter soldier?" said Rebecca McKnight Page.

"Boss we have insider in Kingpin operation has told me that he has picked up Dylan Cooper, Kira Blake and JT Richards and is threatening to kill them if we don't move out of the city" said the lieutenant

"Yeah I think it's time we move up our operation Contact Taka and have him launch a rescue mission to rescue them" said Rebecca McKnight Page

"Yes I will do that but we should not I word from inside the JFK airport said that members of Bravo Bomb have been spotted inside the airport" said the Lieutenant

"They don't concern me we will continue our plans to take over Kingpin operation and use it as my operation" said Rebecca McKnight Page

Killzone base

Undisclosed location

Maria Dickinson is putting on a T.A.S.K (Tactical Aerial Strike Kombat battle suit) which looks like Ironman suit but a lot different the colour is Black and Gold.

"What is this thing then you got me wearing anyway?" said Maria Dickinson

"That my dear is a Tactical Aerial Strike Kombat battle suit (TASK) a more advance suit then stark could have created these suit where created Trent military technology Inst. This suit allows you withstand all weapons fire. All ok for the weapon system the right wrist mounted cannon Tri-shotgun this is a three time more powerful shotgun while the left cannon is a 20 mm Sabot round. There is also are two shoulder mounted missile launcher can fire a heat seeking missile launcher and the right side is the cannon and pulse cannon. Your version of the suit comes with two side arms all custom upgraded one HK USP Handgun and the other one is a HK MP7 PDW Sub machine gun and one main assault rifle the ammo counter is built into a H.D.U Heads up Display Unit in the helmet and the helmet also comes with Night vision, Lock on and Treat management scanners and TASK suit also comes with a Jet pack" said Killzone

"Treat Management Scanner what that then?" said Maria Dickinson as she put the helmet

"The TMS system allows you to judge an enemy threat level and judge with which is a visible threat to you and act on the any possible hostile threat to you and eliminate him or her your weapons shoulder mounted cannon with target the nearest threat on the field and target him or her first you be able use side arms or Primary weapons in the same way this system allows you to use lethal take down or non-lethal take downs this system was set to be used for military forces but government scraped the programme because of the cost" said Killzone

"Nice system" said Maria Dickinson

"Agree a shame that TMS system is compatible with the T.A.S.K system that you, my Aerial Aces use and the Bravo Bomb Jet use so I check your academy records you scored in the top five on the Polices Sharpshooting course you earned the nicknamed Crackshot you be called that name while you work for me" said Killzone

"Yes sir as long as you give me the means to save daughter what else can I do with this suit?" said Crackshot

"This suit can generate a small grade EMP (Electromagnet Pulse) that short out any electrical equipment around you this EMP does not effect as they are protect from EMP I should of mentioned that your suit can withstand deep-sea pressure and high temperature the suit use re-circle oxygen as the suit can convert Carbon Dioxide back into oxygen the suit" said Killzone

"May I ask how do I reload my weapons system" said Crackshot

"Simple place then weapons back in its holster and it automatic reloads that way or you can place it against your thigh

"I really would like to get a feel for this thing of your" said Crackshot

Not a problem I have go up against a team of my Liberators and Sgt Black oh and don't think of trying and escaping from this facility your TASK suit is fitted with a kill switch that shuts down your suit weapons and equipment " said Killzone

Training area

Killzone base

Crackshot has moved to the Training area in Killzone base and looks around the base which is mock-up of Wilson Fisk building and she looks over Killzone standing above the training area of the base with Lex Luthor and Black Mask at his side

"They are eleven people with orders to eliminate you your simple task is to eliminate them first both sides are using live ammo against each other Sgt Black is an excellent candidate to replace miss Dickinson if she should fail against him" said Killzone

"Your insane you lose skilled men for her to test her guns and for her to get used to the suit function ability" said Lex Luthor

"My men are extendable and it's the best means to test and it's also the means I get to see how my people improve their training and see who replace there commanding officer if they are killed or fail there mission" said Killzone

"Impressive" said Black Mask

Crackshot looked through the TMS system and she fired the right shoulder cannon and killed a Liberator soldiers and then she switch to the Handgun and took down the rest of the Liberators with headshots and when she finished she had killed all her opponents

"This is not a bad system this suit has I like it" said Crackshot as she removed her helmet and brushed the hair out of her eyes

"I glad you like it my dear you, Hypno, Batwoman and Supergirl will take a group others and rob another banks belong to the Kingpin where is the Joker anyway" said Killzone and looks over as Joker came over with Harley Quinn another woman wearing similar suit Harley Quinn but it was Purple and black her face was white as well

"May I present you to my new assistant Jester she was a bank teller at the bank we robbed" said Joker

"Interesting" said Killzone

Just then Jessica Valmont Alias Ice and her husband Jonathan Valmont alias Fire entered the base they are both carrying a large silver case each

"Sweet place you got here Sergi what the mission you want us to do?" said Fire as he placed a cigar in his and takes a lighter out of his pocket and light the cigar

"I'm glad you make it Mr Joker and Mr Luthor I would like you to meet the duo of Fire and Ice a pair of high-tech thieves and they will be competing against Black Cat and Cat-woman to steal blueprints of Wilson Fisk equipment and the first one to steal the set item will get 2 million dollars" said Killzone

Just then Black Cat and she is followed by Cat-woman and they stand with Fire and Ice looking

"Guess everybody has their trade mark" said Ice

"The blueprints are located on the twenty-first floor in Kingpin labs and if everybody wants to steal from the vault which is located on the thirty-first floor of the building that is open contract to you" said Killzone

End of Issue 11


End file.
